Sigilos Nocturnos
by MarianadelaNoche
Summary: Esta vez las cosas no salieron como Eliza las había planeado, Candy y Terry pudieron librarse de la trampa en la que los encuentran juntos y solos una noche en el establo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿A Eliza se podrá ocurrir algo mejor? Nuevo capítulo, vale la pena ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta ves las cosas no salieron como Eliza las había planeado, Candy y Terry pudieron librarse de la trampa en la que los encuentran juntos y solos en el establo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿A Eliza se podrá ocurrir algo mejor?**

**Hola, les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, espero les agrade, y lo haya logrado ya que esta pagina se me ha hecho algo complicada, je je je. **

**Los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.**

**Sigilos Nocturnos**

**Capítulo I**

**La trampa**

_¡Ocúltate Candy! _le ordenó Terruce en un susurro desesperado, al escuchar pasos aproximándose al establo. Candy reaccionó rápidamente y subió ágil la vieja escalera para llegar al pajar. Entonces Terruce se acercó al caballo y fingió atenderlo al verse sorprendido por la repentina entrada de las hermanas y acompañadas de Eliza que miraba ansiosa hacia todos lados con profunda furia.

_¡¿Qué hace aquí señor Grandchester, dónde está la señorita Andley? _preguntó imperturbablemente fría la hermana Gray.

Terry soltó una fuerte carcajada _¿Por qué se supone que Candy estaría aquí?, ¿usted sabe si las chicas vienen a espiarme? tal vez de haberlo sabido antes creo que mi estancia en este colegio no sería tan aburrida.

_¡Debe estar por aquí búsquenla! _chilló Eliza.

_¡Silencio Eliza!_ Ordenó la hermana Gray mientras recorría con su lámpara todo el lugar. _¡¿Qué se supone que hace aquí señor Grandchester? Debería estar en su habitación, respóndame y le advierto que no toleraré sus insolencias!. _le cuestionó la Hermana sumamente irritada por su insolente actitud.

_Lo que sucede hermana es que vine a revisar al caballo, mientras cabalgaba esta tarde tuvimos un tropiezo y vine a ver si había mejorado, eso es todo; no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto y mucho menos comprendo por qué me preguntan por Candy, pero viendo a Eliza aquí empiezo a comprender… _respondió él con absoluta calma, mirando a Eliza con un dejo de ira.

_ ¡Miente, vino a encontrarse con Candy, yo los descubrí; esa conducta no puede ser tolerada en un colegio como este, mujeres como Candy deben ser repudiadas de nuestra sociedad!_ replicó Eliza con notablemente exasperada.

_ ¿No será acaso Eliza, que la que moría de ganas de encontrarse conmigo aquí eras tú, pero como tu alto sentido de la moralidad te domina decidiste traer chaperonas? _Dijo Terruce y soltó otra carcajada.

_ ¡Se lo advertí señor Grandchester!, y aunque tendré que dar una explicación al Duque, debo castigarlo; de cualquier forma como todo un caballero y sobre todo como su padre el comprenderá que debo corregirlo. Pasará el resto de la noche en el cuarto de meditación y mañana, después de la misa lo espero en mi oficina. Y usted señorita Eliza, le pasaré por esta vez el infundio, solo porque en efecto encontramos aquí al joven Granchester, pero si vuelve a alarmarme con versiones lejanas de la verdad la castigaré, ¡vaya a su habitación!_

Eliza viéndose momentáneamente derrotada, bajo la mirada y entonces una chispa se encendió en sus ojos.

_Pero Madre, busquemos a Candy en su habitación y seguramente no está, se lo pido madre hágame caso!_

La hermana Gray pensó que buscar a Candy en su habitación era lo primero que debió haber hecho, pero como Eliza había acudido a ella con un tono alarmante no pudo pensar más que en creerle y descubrir prontamente una conducta indigna para el colegio, cosa que de ninguna manera podía permitir, así que decidió.

_Hermana Alice lleve al señor Granchester al cuarto de meditación y usted hermana Margaret acompáñenos a la habitación de Candy de inmediato_.

_Si Hermana. _respondieron al unísono las hermanas que las escoltaban. Terry no pudo evitar apretar los puños del coraje y la angustia que debía ocultar al escuchar la orden de buscar a Candy y ahora él no podía ayudarla más, todos tuvieron que salir del establo, y cada cual se alejó a donde se les había asignado.

Candy se encontró sola en la oscuridad y supo que debía actuar rápido.

Bajo la escalera y espero unos segundos hasta no ver alejarse por rumbos distintos las luces de las lámparas de petróleo. Afortunadamente se había vestido cómodamente para el encuentro clandestino y su regreso sigiloso a su habitación ya lo tenía memorizado de antemano así que corrió hasta casi alcanzar a las mujeres que iban en su búsqueda subió uno de los árboles que daban frente a las habitaciones y en lo que ellas entraban al edificio y subían las escaleras ella salto con la cuerda tenia atada hacia su balcón de la misma por la que varias veces había dispuesto sus visitas a los dormitorios masculinos. Se desnudó rápidamente empujo las ropas debajo de la cama al escuchar los pasos y murmullos acercándose, se puso su bata y se metió en la cama. Estaba aunque ya a salvo, asustada de haber sido vista por alguien más, y muy agitada por su olímpica travesía de salvación; pues no solamente se estaba salvando ella, sino también a Terry por haberla cubierto.

Los golpes recios la sacudieron pero espero un segundo llamado y se levantó a abrir fingiéndose adormilada.

_¿Qué sucede hermanas?_

La hermana Gray la mirada escrupulosamente, sin decir nada dio un paso hacia adentro obligándola a retroceder, encendió la luz recorrió con los ojos la habitación y luego volvió a mirar a Candy. _está usted sudando señorita White_ entonces el sudor de Candy se volvió frío.

_!oh, hermana! es que justamente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero me alegra que sólo haya sido eso, soñaba que una reptil rabioso quería devorarme… dijo esto mirando fulminante a Eliza, mientras esta destellaba rabia de sus ojos almendrados.

_Bien señorita siga descansando esto es parte de la rutina de vigilancia, no se altere. _dijo finalmente la hermana Gray saliendo de habitación.

Candy se sintió desfallecer y se dejó caer en el suelo soplando hacia su frente como expresión de alivio.

La madre ordenó a Eliza entrar a su habitación, no sin recordarle su advertencia respeto a infundios. Eliza entro a su cuarto dando un portazo y tirándose a su cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y odio, no podía tolerar que su plan perfecto se hubiera ido a la basura, solo había logrado que castigaran a Terruce, pero le había costado demasiado caro ahora que había perdido credibilidad por parte de la hermana Gray y además Candy había quedado como la mas inocente. Lloró de impotencia y rabia hasta que se quedó dormida.

Terruce estaba angustiado por la suerte de Candy aunque trataba de convencerse de que ella estaría bien. Sabía que era lista y que lo más probable era que hubiera llegado a tiempo a su habitación y se sentía a la vez culpable de haber caído en la trampa de Eliza. Sentía mucho rencor por todo el odio que los Leegan le tenían a Candy y ahora más que nunca sabía que no podía dejarla sola, pues a pesar de que Candy era fuerte y todos estos años se había defendido sola, se daba cuenta que el odio que le tenían crecía al paso del tiempo así como su ingenio para destruirla a ella y… a los que la amaban.

Candy no podía dejar de pensar en Terry se sintió un poco tonta de haber caído en la trampa de Eliza, pero a la vez se percató de que el que Terry la hubiese citado por medio del correo secreto de Paty y Stear le había parecido muy romántico y había imaginado que tal vez en ese encuentro podrían aclarar sus sentimientos y eso la había inundado de emoción, por lo que al saber que todo había sido una farsa se sintió además de todo decepcionada. Se avergonzó un poco de sí misma, pero pensó que después de todo, Terry también había acudido a la cita que él pensaba ella había solicitado, y entonces se preocupó pues la había salvado y por ello fue castigado por primera vez en la historia en el colegio San Pablo. No pudo más y se vistió de nuevo después de todo ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que las hermanas la dejaron sola y seguramente Terry no podría dormir al igual que ella, además de que sabía que seguramente él se preguntaba si se había librado de ser descubierta.

Deslizó nuevamente la cuerda del árbol y bajo.

Conocía muy bien el cuarto de meditación así que podía entrar y salir de él como le placiera. Se acercó cautelosa y trepo por la descuidada construcción se asomó por el techo destartalado y logro ver a Terry recostado, masticando un hierbajo de trigo, mirando las estrellas que se asomaban por ese techo al encuentro de los zafiros azul intenso que adornaban su rostro hermoso.

_Terry!_ lo llamó. Este se incorporó de golpe y sonrió complacido al verla _ !_Tarzán pecosa_¡ estas libre, veo que ni una reprimenda te tocó_ y rió.

_Logré llegar a tiempo _respondió Candy y le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa acompañada de un giño al tiempo que lanzó una frazada y unos dulces envueltos en ella a Terry, el los atrapó diestramente, entonces ella se disponía a entrar después de deshacerse de su carga, quería agradecerle y además no quería dejarlo solo sabía del frio que hacía en ese lugar, y lo triste que podía llegar a sentirse quien permaneciera allí encerrado pero Terry replicó.

_en realidad tu compañía me sería mucho más cálida que esta frazada, anímate a compartir esta suite nupcial conmigo _Pecosa_. _dijo volviendo a carcajearse, Candy entonces se quedó gruñendo de coraje, Terry en realidad a veces era todo un cretino.

_Solo quería agradecerte por cubrirme, que descanses Terruce y espero te castiguen más seguido, en realidad te mereces más que esto _dijo y le enseño la lengua al despedirse furiosa.

Ella se fue y él se quedó mirándola partir sin decir palabra, volvió a recostarse y se cubrió con la frazada miro los dulces y sonrió enternecido al percatarse que de ella se desprendía el aroma dulce y suave de Candy, solo susurro su nombre agradecido; se quedó dormido tranquilo al saberla a salvo y por haber tenido la dicha de mirarla antes de dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Acuerdo amistoso**

El frío matinal se coló por completo en el cuarto de meditación, pero Terry lo sintió hasta que se incorporó al escuchar los llamados a la puerta y el crujido de la vieja madera podrida al abrirse.

_Levántese señor Grandchester y vaya a su habitación a asearse para asistir a misa, la hermana Gray desea verle después en su oficina.

Terry salió apresurado detrás de la hermana, a pesar de que no había pasado tan mala noche estaba furioso por lo que había pasado, pensaba hacer pagar a Eliza, pero primero quería hablar con Candy.

Sólo pudo verla de lejos durante la misa, y después se dirigió donde la hermana Gray.

_Señor Grandchester, me alegra verlo más sereno.

_Créame Hermana Gray que no lo estoy por completo; pero si me complace que usted se haya dado cuenta que Candy no tiene nada que ver con "mi conducta inapropiada".

_Me percato de que hay cierta… simpatía entre ustedes, pero le advierto señor Grandchester que a partir de hoy esta relación será vigilada para que no se traspasen los límites de ninguna manera.

_¿No va a elegir a mis amistades o si Madre?, ¿acaso el cheque de mi padre incluye ese concepto? Cuestionó Terry con marcado disgusto.

_Esta advertido señor Grandchester y le aviso que he informado al duque de lo sucedido anoche así que tenga cuidado con lo que hace de ahora en adelante. Solo quiero decirle que usted es un futuro duque y que debe cuidar su criterio de selección de amistades. _

Terry salió dando un portazo.

Mientras tanto Candy iniciaba la primera case de la mañana., y no pudo evitar escuchar los cuchicheos de Eliza y sus amigas que desde la misa la miraban despectivamente y se reían a sus espaldas.

__! Si es cierto se entrevista con chicos por las noches !quien sabe desde cuando lo hace y parece que esta tras el futuro duque Grandchester y por su culpa lo castigaron, debieron castigarla a ella por no respetar este honorable colegio!_

Candy abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar tal infamia tenia deseos de abofetear a esas chicas en ese instante, pero se contuvo sabía que si hacia un escándalo todo sería peor para ella, y comprendió que seguramente Eliza al ver que su plan inicial falló milagrosamente no quedaría conforme. Contuvo algunas lágrimas hasta que la hermana que daba la clase silenció a las chicas que no dejaban de murmuran y reírse.

Al salir de clase Anny se acercó presurosa a ella

_ ¡Candy pasa algo horrible! ¿Escuchaste lo que se dice de ti y Terry?

_ Si Anny, todo es obra de Eliza

_ Esto es mi culpa Candy_ interrumpió Paty entre lágrimas_ yo no debí darte esa carta debí; ser más discreta seguramente descubrieron nuestro buzón secreto.

_ ¡oh no Paty! no es tu culpa pecamos de ingenuas eso es lo que pasó no llores más por favor._Candy abrazó tiernamente a Paty en ese momento Eliza y sus amigas se pararon frente a ellas.

_No estamos dispuestas a seguir compartiendo con huérfanas este prestigioso colegio para damas y mucho menos con chicas indecentes como tu Candy, Paty si fuese tú no me dejaría ver con esta clase de chica, si no te alejas de ella también hablaran mal de ti y tu amigo Stear no querrá saber nada mas de ti._

Paty se abrazó fuerte a Candy sollozando más fuerte. Las risas de las chicas resonaron fuerte despertando las miradas curiosas de las que pasaban.

_ ¡Cállate Eliza eres una víbora!_ gritó Anny para sorpresa de todas_ ¡y si hay alguien que está detrás de Terry y que sin dudarlo se entrevistaría con el olvidando su papel de dama esa eres tú!_

Después de decir esto Anny no resistió más la tensión y rompió en llanto al igual que Paty. Pero siguió firme mirando a la chica Leegan.

Todas en su sorpresa miraron a Eliza para ver que reacción tendría, inclusive Candy estaba perpleja.

Eliza se pus furiosa e inconscientemente miró a su alrededor como esperando de igual manera apoyo de alguna de sus amigas ya que siempre la apoyaban para humillar a Candy y Anny esperó esta vez que al menos intervinieran, pero todas se quedaron en silencio y sorpresa.

_Creo que ya se ha hablado demasiado de este tema Eliza y para que lo sepan yo no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme, deberías ocuparte un poco más en ti misma y dejar en paz a los demás, porque por lo que se piensa de ti, aún te falta mucho para ser la clase de dama que presumes, mírate vienes a difamarme y obtienes un juicio parecido al que tú tienes de mí. _Increpó Candy con firmeza, después de alentarse tras sentirse apoyada por Anny.

Dicho esto las tres chicas se dieron la media vuelta y se fueron dejando a Eliza en un mar de lágrimas entre sus amigas que no sabían cómo consolarla.

Después de clases todas fueron a la segunda colina de Poni.

_Gracias Anny lo que hiciste por mi hoy fue muy valiente.

_ Candy yo te quiero mucho y no soporte que te intrigaran con cosas tan horribles como las que dice Eliza, además también atacaron a Paty usando el amor que siente por Stear lo mismo me hubieran podido decir a mí y no me imagino lo me dolería el corazón si estas intrigas las creyeran alguna vez Stear y Archi de nosotras.

_ Oh Anny, sabes que ellos nunca dudarían. _Dijo Paty.

_ Lo se, ellos son muy buenos y sin dudarlo defenderían a Candy, pero nunca se sabe de lo que es capaz Eliza y no debemos permitir que se siga metiendo en nuestra amistad, que quiera separarnos como hizo hoy.

_ Tienes razón Anny, y de nuevo gracias por ser tan valiente, sé que fue duro para ti hermana.

Anny se lanzó a los brazos de Candy entre sollozos y las tres se abrazaron, después se tiraron al césped y Candy les dio todos los detalles de los ocurrido al final rieron mucho.

Cuando se iban desde lo alto de un árbol las sorprendió Terry de un salto. _Necesito hablarte Candy.

_Nosotras te esperamos en el comedor Candy no tardes_. Le dijo Paty con mirada suplicante pues sabían que seguramente estaría vigilada tanto por las hermanas como por Eliza y no querían que tuvieran fundamentos para hablar mal de Candy.

_De qué quieres hablarme. _Dijo Candy fingiendo un tono de resentimiento hacia él.

_La Hermana Gray me advirtió que nos daría una estricta vigilancia.

_Pues me parece muy bien y entonces será mejor que ya no nos encontremos más.

_Pero Tarzán pecosa, tenemos que darle un escarmiento a Eliza, no se puede quedar así, ¡si te hubieran descubierto estarías expulsada!

_Lo sé, afortunadamente gracias mucho a "mis habilidades tarzanescas" pude escapar a tiempo, y sobre Eliza creo que esta mañana se llevó un buen escarmiento, pero ahora no puede decirte más debo irme, y espero no volver a provocar que te castiguen. _Candy pasó a su lado y se encamino a irse, Terry un poco desconcertado se rascó la cabeza y corrió a detenerla.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre Candy? Entonces ya no quieres ser mi amiga. _Dijo lo primero en un todo preocupado y lo segundo enfadado.

Se quedaron los dos frente a frente mirándose con el ceño fruncido y de pronto Terry echó a reír. Candy lo miro confusa.

_Ya sé lo que tienes, ¡es por lo que te dije cuando fuiste a verme al cuarto de meditación! _Y siguió riendo.

Al verlo reír Candy sintió mucho más enojo, pero después el sonido de su risa la hizo sentir feliz y no pudo evitar reírse al igual que él.

_Candy tú eres una chica muy especial y no quiero que dejes de ser mi amiga, ahora va a ser más difícil pero te pido no te alejes de mí. _

Terry había hablado en un tono tan cálido y sincero que ella pudo sentir un escalofrió al ver su mirada suplicante y a la vez firmemente seductora, que no pudo evitar estrechar la mano que él le había extendido.

_ No me alejare Terry… yo tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí._

Al estrechar la mano de ella la jalo y la atrapo en un abrazo, ella se sorprendió pero no opuso resistencia se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y susurró a su oído:

__creo que por ahora hay que esperar un tiempo y después sería buena idea que para no ser vistos me visite Tarzán pecosa en mi habitación al anochecer…__

La soltó y corrió hacia el colegio y gritó _ ¡apresúrate o empezaran a buscarte yo me adelanto para que no sospechen!_

Ella lo vio alejarse rápidamente y seguía atrapada en ese viaje mágico al que la había transportado.

_Terry… _suspiro.

_Tardaste demasiado Candy tuvimos que decir que estabas en el baño y mandaron a Anny a buscarte.

_¿Candy, donde está ahora Anny? preguntó la hermana.

_La rete a unas carreras del baño hasta acá hermana es bueno hacer ejercicio pero creo que en este colegio hace mucha falta un poco de entrenamiento físico, mire acaba de llegar y viene muy lentamente después de tanto que corrió, ¡pero no pudiste vencerme en la reta Anny, te gané de nuevo!

_No quiero retrasos señorita Candy_ dijo la hermana alejándose.

En el descanso de la tarde Candy y Paty platicaban animadas a Stear y Archie la hazaña de la Anny en la mañana, mientras esta se ruborizaba frente a Archie.

_Yo siempre supe que Anny es muy valiente solo era cuestión de reunir el coraje suficiente. _Dijo Archie.

_Es cierto ya quisiera darle su merecido a Eliza, podría hacer algún invento para callarla…mmm, no se tal vez un pájaro mecánico que le picara la cabeza cada vez que abriera la boca para intrigar a Candy_. Todos se imaginaron a Eliza corriendo despavorida huyendo de aquel artefacto y comenzaron a reír.

A lo lejos Eliza y Neil los miraban con ira.

De pronto a sus espaldas se escuchó:

_ Eliza! quiero hablar contigo… ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Lo mejor para ti**

El tono imperativo y la voz varonil y suave a la vez hicieron que un escalofrió electrizante recorriese su cuerpo por completo, pero no un sobresalto o temor, era algo más. Al voltear vieron a Terruce, Neil se puso frente a Eliza cubriéndola.

_ ¡¿Qué quieres con mi hermanita? ¿Por qué le hablas así?

_Eso no te incumbe americano, déjanos solos sino quieres que te dé a ti también tu merecido! _Antes de que Neil protestara de nuevo Eliza lo detuvo conteniéndolo por un hombro.

_ vete Neil, ahora vuelvo contigo

_Pero... _le respondió con sorpresiva duda

_!Que te vayas ¡_ gritó.

_Está bien pero allá tú, luego no te quejes conmigo_ y se fue furioso.

Terry sintió varias miradas sobre ellos además de la de Neil. Lo que lo incomodó demasiado la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo.

_Aquí no podemos hablar_. Eliza en su sorpresa se dejó llevar tenía miedo pero la sensación que experimentaba al estar cerca de Terruce era algo que no podía comprender.

Se alejaron y por fin él se detuvo frente a un aula se asomó a su alrededor y después entro con ella y cerró la puerta.

_ Quiero que me digas de una vez por todas que es lo que tienes con Candy, ¿por qué intentas atacarla por todos los medios?, llegando al extremo de poner trampas para perjudicarnos. _Eliza sabía que estaba acorralada y que no podía hacerse la desentendida con lo de la trampa, solo le quedo responderle.

_Candy siempre me ha odiado, tú no la conoces y no sabes de lo que es capaz, deberías alejarte de ella; ya te lo había advertido y no me escuchaste.

_ Si, tanto no te escuche que también yo pagué por eso con tu trampa ¿no? ¡Te exijo que la dejes en paz! Y es la última advertencia que te doy_ le ordeno Terry con mirada furiosa y voz fuerte.

_¡Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada!_ Eliza se abalanzó a él intentando abofetearlo, él detuvo su brazo y luego la apretó de ambos mirándola con furia.

Inexplicablemente Eliza fue cediendo pero no por la fuerza que aplicaba Terry contra ella sino porque estaba en una posición muy delicada sus rostros estaban tan juntos que podía sentir su respiración agitada y su mirada azul intensa como el mar en plena tormenta directamente bañando sus ojos almendrados, sus antebrazos rozando directamente el pecho fuerte de Terry, podía sentir su calor y su energía.

La mirada de ira de ella se había transformado en una mirada perdida y anhelante, pero Terry no se dio cuenta en su enojo, finalmente la soltó.

_ No quiero que te acerques a Candy, tú y tu hermano están advertidos. _El salió del aula dando un portazo, y ella se quedó dentro congelada en su mente no estaban las amenazas ni la furia de Terry, ella solo tenía presente la belleza masculina inigualable de Terry que en su rostro irradiante de furia, solo se transformaba en fuerza vigorosa y pasional, sintió su corazón latir desbocado se sentó en un pupitre porque sentía que iba a desmayarse.

Al dar oídos el repicar de las campanas del colegio salió de su trance solo para caer por fin en cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada, por primera vez en su vida verdaderamente enamorada… de Terruce.

Eliza salió aturdida del aula, sus amigas la interceptaron de inmediato.

_Eliza querida, ¿estás bien? ¡¿Qué te ha hecho ese vago canalla?_

Eliza estaba como ida y no respondía, parecía que no las escuchaba. De pronto mientras la sacudían para que reaccionara Eliza empujo a una de ellas y salió corriendo dejándolas allí.

Por la noche Candy no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que había hablado con Terruce sus palabras repicaban en su cabeza, la sutil invitación la aturdía y no sabía explicarse el porqué.

Pero sin duda sabía que lo de mantener distancia por un tiempo era lo mejor para ambos y así lo haría, aunque al verlo de lejos unas ganas enormes de correr a su lado la invadían.

Cayó la noche Terruce estaba encerrado en su habitación pensando en la advertencia que dio a Eliza y confiaba en que al menos por un tiempo podría mantener la tranquilidad para Candy, y pensó en que si de alguna manera el intentaba vengarse de los Leegan, ella, sin duda iba a molestarse y sonrió al comprobar la bondad del espíritu de su pecosa.

Se incorporó de su cama y se decidió a darse una ducha rápida, pues confiaba en que Candy aceptaría su invitación. Quería hablar con ella tranquilamente, que le explicara los detalles de su relación con los mellizos Leegan, y sobre todo quería estar a solas con ella, no sabía exactamente por qué.

En el fondo se sentía nervioso y a la vez ansioso de verla llegar. Pasada la media noche empezó a dudar que ella llegase y se sintió decepcionado y triste. Supuso que lo que ella le dijo de mantener la distancia iba demasiado enserio, emparejo un poco la ventana para que el viento frío no entrara, pero sin cerrarla por completo y se echó a dormir con una infinita tristeza, pero con la convicción de verla y hablarle a la mañana siguiente.

Eliza se quedó toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación sentada frente al espejo del tocador cepillaba sus largos cabellos cobrizos mirando al infinito, recordando cada palabra de Terry, de repente tiro el cepillo al suelo, se jalo los cabellos y se echó a llorar desesperada, no era tonta y se había dado cuenta del desprecio de Terry, de su enorme interés por Candy que iba más allá de la simpatía o la diversión para un chico. Estaba perdida… loca y perdida por Terruce, y no sabía qué hacer, un dolor punzante atravesaba su pecho, los parpados pesaban de tanto llanto, se durmió y no despertó hasta muy tarde en la mañana, las hermanas la atendieron de una ligera fiebre y se quedó descansando el resto del día no quiso recibir ninguna visita, ni siquiera de Neal.

_¡Candy! _la llamaron Anny y Patty, _Ven aquí y cuéntanos ¿como estas?, ayer estabas algo distraída, seguro te la pasas en las nubes pensando el chico Grandchester, jajajaja _rieron bulliciosas, a lo que Candy se sonrojo.

_ oh no! lo que sucede es que me cito para platicar ayer, pero no quiero causar mayores problemas, y la hermana estuvo haciendo ronda por el pasillo hasta muy tarde, me puso muy nerviosa, pareciera como si intuyera mis intenciones de escapar por un rato.

_ Si yo también la escuche, me sirvió para aguantar hasta más tarde estudiando, pero una no se puede relajar del todo con alguien merodeando hasta la medianoche_ dijo Patty.

_ será mejor que hoy lo busque para hablar aunque sea por unos minutos.

_ Ve a la segunda colina de Ponny, ¿es su lugar de encuentro no es así?, seguro ahí podrán hablar tranquilos y sin tantos problemas si los llegaran a encontrar, trata de no meterte en mas problemas Candy, si te encuentran en las habitaciones de los chicos será igual o peor que lo del establo, y no quiero que te pase nada_ dijo Anny sollozando.

_ No te preocupes Anny, yo se cuidarme, pero te prometo que no hare más tonterías al menos por este día. _dijo Candy poniendo su cara graciosa para animarla.

_ ¡Chicas, chicas! _Gritaba agitada Luisa. _ ¡Ustedes deben decirme que le hizo Terry a Eliza¡ ayer la busco y se la llevó por un rato y a hora Eliza está muy enferma y se comportó muy extraña, ¡Tu Candy le pediste a él que la dañara¡ ¡eres una víbora Candy, tú y tus amigas mustias, escupen pura envidia para nosotras las damas, deberían de largarse, vete de este colegio Candy¡ _y Luisa se alejó tan rápido como había llegado.

_ ¡Espera Luisa ¿de qué hablas? _le gritó Candy pero Patty la detuvo, _déjala Candy, está muy alterada, averigüemos primero que paso, nosotras le preguntaremos a la hermana Margaret, ella nos explicara, ¿Candy vienes con nosotras?

_ No. Yo le preguntaré a Terry iré a buscarlo, tiene que decirme si le hizo daño; yo no lo creo, no lo quiero creer_ y se alejó deprisa, hacia la segunda colina de Ponny.

Terry estaba recostado al pie del gran árbol, masticando una tira de hierba, parecía tan tranquilo y despreocupado, que Candy sintió una gran calma al verlo después de lo intrigada que estaba.

_Por fin apareces Tarzán pecoso, estaba a punto de ir a sacarte personalmente de tus clases si no venias pronto.

_ ¿Ibas a usar la fuerza para hacerlo, sin importarte lastimar a una chica?, pensé que un noble caballero inglés nunca lastimaría a una dama…pero por segunda vez me doy cuenta que no es así. _Terry frunció el ceño. No entendía el porqué de ese tono sarcástico que ahora ella utilizaba.

_Supe lo que pasó con Eliza, y ahora sus amigas crees que yo te ordené lastimarla, ¿le hiciste daño Terry?,¿qué le hiciste?_

Terry sintió un coraje creciente en su pecho, no podía creer que después de todo ella le reclamara, cuando solo quería protegerla, y más aún que dudara si la había lastimado. Recordaba su pensamiento nocturno sobre la enorme bondad de Candy y ahora le parecía una tonta, protegiendo y creyendo en la persona equivocada. Y de pronto, pensó que seguramente su duda nacía por aquella vez del beso robado y la serie de bofetadas que le siguieron.

_Yo jamás sería capaz de lastimar a una dama, lo que pasó entre tú y yo fue algo que desbordó los temperamentos de los dos, lleno de intensidad, confusión, deseo y fuerza, lo que tu transformaste en odio y furia y me contagiaste en ese momento! _dijo él lleno de decepción mirando fijamente a Candy. _Me disculpo ahora por ese arrebato y sé que debí hacerlo antes. Pero no confundas esos sentimientos con lo que yo quise hacer por ti, sólo hablé con Eliza use la fuerza, si, para contenerla solamente y no en su contra, ni siquiera mis palabras se acercaron a los insultos que bien se merece, pero si tú piensas que lo que te han informado es la realidad y me confrontas sin antes preguntarme tu dudas, no tiene caso ningún tipo de explicación y disculpa Candy si te he afectado más del bien que he tratado de hacerte_

Candy se sintió arrepentida de haberle hablado así a Terry, intento acercarse y dialogar. Pero el dio un paso hacia atrás.

_Terry, también discúlpame tienes razón, es que me encontraba tan alterada por todo lo que ha pasado, que no caigo en mis reacciones ya sabes lo torpe que soy a veces.

_ Esto va más allá de la torpeza y dudo que tenga que ver con eso; sino más bien con la desconfianza, tal vez también por eso no te presentaste a la cita, ¿temías que te dañara? Candy no te preocupes más te concederé lo que me pediste de manera muy clara "mantener una distancia" para no crear mayores problemas, cuídate Candy._ Dijo el sin inmutarse, y se alejó firmemente.

Candy en poco tiempo conocía ya el carácter fuerte y orgulloso de él y sabía que sería inútil seguirlo y hacerle ver su serio arrepentimiento. Solo se quedó allí de pie y gruesas lagrimas inundaron los ojos esmeralda se arrodillo en la hierba y cubrió su rostro con las manos para llorar el inmenso dolor que le atravesaba el alma.

Terry estaba también muy lastimado, sintió que la persona que más le importaba ahora tampoco creía y confiaba en el igual que su padre y su madre por muchos años, igual que las hipócritas hermanas del colegio… Igual que todos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Indiferencia**

Eliza se incorporó temprano a sus clases, el rumor de lo ocurrido con Terry y su malestar se extendieron rápidamente, pero ella ante los cuestionamientos se mantuvo inmutable, e ignoró los múltiples cuchicheos que la rodeaban.

_¡Eliza, explícame inmediatamente que es lo que paso con Terry, dime si es verdad que se atrevió a lastimarte!_ Neil la miraba con coraje, en el fondo tenía miedo de ir a enfrentar a Terry, pero ya había preparado de nueva cuenta a sus compinches para un enfrentamiento en caso necesario.

Sin querer su reclamo había llamado la atención de varios alumnos que estaban cerca, esperando que esta vez respondiera el cuestionamiento que le hacía su hermano.

_El joven Grandchester es un caballero, que destila educación a cada paso que da, sobre todo frente a una dama como yo, todos mis encuentros con el no tienen más que halagos y cordialidades, y mi malestar anterior no tiene nada que ver con él, si me disculpas Neil, voy a mi siguiente clase._

Neil casi se desmaya, y se quedó boquiabierto con la respuesta de ella y sobre todo por su actitud, lejos de hablar con petulancia, hablo con serena cordialidad, y con la mirada tranquila.

Patty pudo escuchar esto y corrió a encontrarse con Candy, que lloraba bajo el gran árbol.

_¿Que te sucede, por qué lloras?, ¿volviste a pelear con Terry?

_El ya no quiere saber de mí, le hable muy ruda y piensa que no confió en el al creerlo capaz de lastimar a Eliza. _Dijo Candy muy acongojada.

_Oh Candy!... Precisamente acabo de escucharla aclararle a Neil que Terry no la lastimo y que es todo un caballero. _Patty se acercó mas a ella y tomó su mano para confortarla.

_Así es ¿cómo pude dudar? Soy una mala amiga y con lo orgulloso y terco que es no quiere escucharme.

_Ya veraz que solo tienes que darle un poco de tiempo. Se nota que te aprecia mucho y seguro que eres su mejor amiga, dale tiempo de pensar y deja que las cosas se calmen.

_pero Patty, me siento muy triste sin él_Dijo ysus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas amenazantes a desbirdarse.

_¿No será Candy… que estas enamorada del hijo del Duque?_

Candy se quedó inmóvil y no respondió a la pregunta, tenía miedo de reconocer sus sentimientos, tenía miedo de volver a perder un gran amor que terminaba antes de comenzar.

Los días pasaron sin grandes novedades, Candy con la tristeza nublando sus verdes ojos empañando su peculiar alegría por más que intentase disimular, Anny y Patty trataban de animarla, pero a veces ella se iba por largas horas a la segunda colina de Pony a pensar, y con la ilusión de encontrar alguna vez a Terry e intentar hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero el ya no se aparecía por allá, y ella pensó _"como un buen caballero inglés cumple su palabra"_ y una lagrima broto deslizándose por la mejilla pecosa.

_¡Hey gatita! ¿qué haces aquí?_ Archi se sentó al lado de Candy y tomo su mano, ella rápida y disimuladamente secó su la traviesa lágrima para que él no se diera cuenta, pero él ya la conocía demasiado bien.

_Todos te extrañamos… Anny, Patty, Stear… y bueno yo te extraño demasiado, todo es silencioso sin el escándalo de tu risa dulce como tu Candy.

_Oh Archi, tú también eres dulce_ dijo sonrojada y soltó una risa sonora que lleno todo el espacio.

_Hemos planeado un día de campo mañana después de clases, será aquí mismo, porque es tu lugar favorito y a todos nos agrada, ¿qué te parece? las chicas van a cocinar y Stear va a inventar unos nuevos juegos, seguro que será muy divertido.

_Claro que aquí estaré tendré que ayudar a Anny y Patty, pero… creo mi sazón es tan malo como el de ellas_.

Archie soltó una carcajada y Candy se enfadó un poco y le tiró golpecitos. _Espera Candy, no me golpees! Jajajajajaja. ¡Me haces cosquillas!_

A lo lejos Anny y Patty iban justo en ese momento a buscar a Candy con la misma intensión de reanimarla y comentarle la idea del día de campo, se quedaron de pie cuando Archie tirado en la hierba se deshacía a carcajadas provocadas por las cosquillas en las costillas que le hacía Candy, Anny agachó la cabeza y dio rápidamente media vuelta y se fue corriendo, Patty fue tras ella, pero Candy y Archi no se dieron cuenta de esto.

_Lo ves Candy te ves mucho mejor, igual de linda que siempre, lo único que te hace falta es estar con tus amigos, "los verdaderos" y olvidarte de los aristócratas arrogantes y patanes._ dijo él con una mirada llena de coraje al decir los calificativos que aplicó para Grandchester.

_Archi, Terry no es ninguna de esas cosas que dices, tendría s que conocerlo mejor y te darías cuenta de que te equivocas.

_Aún lo defiendes… a pesar del daño que te hace, ahora mismo le partiría la cara, pero el ya no se ha metido contigo, ni con ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera nos mira con la arrogancia de antes, la del tiempo que recién lo conocimos. Ahora pareciera que se aleja a propósito de todos nosotros y evita cualquier encuentro. Candy sólo debes olvidarlo y dejar atrás esa tristeza para que todo sea paz y tranquilidad.

Vamos ya es tarde y no quiero que te reprendan, descasa que mañana veras como nos divertimos gatita_

Archi le dio un tierno beso en la mano a Candy para despedirse, al levantar la mirada para verla a los ojos, ella sintió una calidez que emanaban los ambarinos ojos del joven caballero, apuesto y regio como siempre había sido desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, y recordó a Terry y el sobrenombre con que se refería el a Archie "el elegante".

Anny estaba sentada frente a la ventana sin poder concentrarse en sus deberes. _Anny ellos solo estaban jugando, digo después de todo, todos deseamos que Candy se sienta mejor, ¿no es así Anny?_

_Yo más que nade deseo que mi hermana Candy sea la misma de siempre Patty, y no la puedo odiar, no puedo tampoco culpar a Archi por sentirse atraído, pero tampoco puede evitar este dolor que me ahoga por dentro.

He tratado de acaparar mucho a Archie, ¿no es cierto Patty? Dime tu con toda franqueza si acaparo a Archi, si notas que a veces él está conmigo solo por caballerosidad e incluso amistad más que por el deseo natural del amor, ¿lo notas Patty?, ¡dime si lo notas por favor!, ¡dime si todo el mundo lo nota!...dime si también notas como mira diferente a Candy, como nos trata distinto, como yo nunca me he sentido tan confiada a su lado ni el al mío como para hacer lo que vimos esta tarde entre él y Candy… un inocente juego de cosquillas, que bien se puede dar entre hermanos, padres e hijos, amigos y novios. ¡Yo no puedo Patty! ¡No puedo!_ Anny se ahogaba en un llanto pesaroso, tan pesaroso que Patty comenzó también a llorar mientras trataba inútilmente de consolarla.

_!Tranquilízate Anny por favor! _ le suplicaba Patty entre sollozos.

_Anny se incorporó, se levantó en un solo movimiento y fue al baño a mojarse la cara

_Perdóname Patty, ya basta de esto, Candy está sufriendo, y si acaso ella sufre también por amor, sé que estoy sintiendo en carne viva su mismo dolor. Así que yo tengo que hacer algo para acabar con mi dolor y así poder ayudarla y acompañarla verdaderamente, o al menos dejar de torturarme y torturara a Archi con un compromiso que él no desea de corazón, porque si lo deseara, si el sintiera un poco de lo que yo siento por el yo sería tan feliz… porque yo podría sentir su amor, sería tan evidente que no tendría que preguntar a nadie si lo nota; no me importaría más que ser feliz amando al que me ama…

Mañana arreglare todo, perdóname Patty, será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, por hoy me olvidaré de los deberes._ Anny salió de la habitación deprisa conteniendo un nuevo ataque de llanto.

Patty se quedó pasmada con los ojos hinchados y trató de concentrarse en sus tareas para poder dormir un poco, quería mucho a sus amigas y le dolía que sufrieran, y pensó en las palabras tan crudas y reales de Anny, tratando de pensar si ella vivía una realidad similar con Stear.

Candy estaba en su habitación abrazando a Clin, el pobrecito estaba triste por ella. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, se levantó de inmediato como papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir una nota para Terry, sabía que no podía enviársela con Archi, pero mañana aprovecharía para convencer a Stear de hacerlo, de que al menos la deslizara bajo su puerta, sabía que sería mucho más efectivo y directo que ella misma se escabullera en ese momento a su habitación, pero pensarlo la avergonzaba demasiado, sabía que sería capaz de tartamudear y hacer alguna torpeza a causa de los nervios y más aún si Terry no abandonaba su actitud indiferente, y eso le dolería muchísimo más.

Se volvió a recostar al terminar con una sonrisa y una esperanza en su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente todos asistieron a misa a primera hora y como de costumbre Terry no se presentó hasta que ya casi concluía. De nuevo como la primera vez cruzó la capilla con paso engreído y arrogante, su aparente discreción anterior parecía haberse terminado, parecía como si se hubiera tomado unos días de vacaciones y hubiera regresado, tal y cual era.

_Señor Grandchester, ¿que horas son estas horas de llegar? e irrumpir casi finalizando la misa, si no le interesa llegar a tiempo como todos mejor no se presente! Vaya ahora mismo a mi oficina, retírese!_

La hermana Gray estaba realmente enfadada, por un momento como todos ella creyó que Terruce había cambiado que había sentado cabeza un poco, pero se equivocó, al pensar que con separarlo de Candy lograría corregirlo.

_Voy tan aprisa como puedo Hermana, no se preocupe, llegaré antes que usted, jajaja_

La carcajada resonó sepulcral en el interior de la gran capilla gracias al eco. Se puso de pie lentamente, aliso su fino saco y pasó los dedos largos por sus cabellos oscuros y sedosos apartándolos de su hermoso rostro, el paso distinguido y elegante atraía todas las miradas, unas de asombro por la desfachatez, otras de femenina admiración, y muchas otras de rencor y envidia.

Candy estaba sorprendida, no sabía exactamente qué sensación la atravesaba, se sentía contenta de que el pareciera estar mejor y no siguiera con la actitud evasiva; pero tenía un gran duda sobre el nuevo proceder de Terry, tal vez la perdonaría sin chistar y podrían reconciliarse, o tal vez podría ignorarla para siempre y seguir su vida como antes, sin ella en su panorama. Pensó en que le habría gustado poder notar un cambio en el proceder de Terry después de que el leyese su carta, habría sido más fácil predecir entonces lo que pasaría entre ellos, pero ahora estaba tan confundida que rogaba que pasara rápidamente el tiempo para poder entregar la carta a Stear o mejor aún que Terry la buscara ese mismo día.

A Eliza se le ilumino el rostro, ella tampoco había sabido nada de él ni lo había visto siquiera de lejos desde el día que le advirtiese sobre Candy. Luisa lo notó de inmediato.

_Eliza, ¿estás bien? Me alegro, hace días que no sonríes.

_Sí, estoy muy bien y pronto estaré mucho mejor. _Dijo y sonrió de lado.

Llegó la hora del picnic, las chicas trataron de estar alegres y que no se notara su estado de ánimo decaído después de la noche anterior, todas se esforzaban al principio, pero conforme avanzaban en los preparativos no pudieron evitar sentirse felices por su sola compañía.

Prepararon emparedados de jalea, jamón, y una ensalada especial creación de Anny, jugo de frutas, y Patty pidió a su abuela que le preparara un pequeño pastel.

Todo estaba dispuesto pero mientras iban al picnic Anny empezaba a vérsele afligida y pretexto un repentino dolor de cabeza para justificarse,pero no lo muy grave para dejarlas plantadas o arruinarles el día. Así que se dispusieron sobre un gran mantel a cuadros amarillos y celestes, acomodaron todo al menos dos veces seguras de que quedarían mejor los alimentos en alguna otra posición tratando siempre de impresionar a los chicos que estaban por llegar.

_¡Anny, Patty, Candy! _Gritó Stear y al verlas corrieron los dos hermanos a encontrarse con las chicas.

_ Fiuuu! _Silbo Archie. _Esto se ve delicioso se esmeraron en verdad chicas. ¡Hasta hicieron un pastel!

_Wow se ve delicioso!, dime que lo hiciste tu Patty, sólo para mí! _Dijo Stear presumido levantándose las solapas del saco.

_¡Seguro que lo hicieron entre las tres para los chicos más apuestos e interesantes de todo el Real Colegio San Pablo! _Gritó alegre Archie, y puso una cara altanera que resultó muy graciosa, todos estallaron en una carcajada y las chicas decidieron no sacarlos de la duda pues se alegraban de que los chicos pensaran que ellas podían haber preparado un pastel tan bueno.

Todos se la estaban pasando muy bien incluso Anny se había reído mucho y entonces pensó que no sería nunca capaz de abandonar a sus amigos, y que si se alejaba de Archi tampoco sería feliz le bastaba su amistad, después de todo era lo único que podía estar segura que le regalaba con todo su corazón. Candy se recostó en la hierba después de comer y tocándose el estomagó, se quejaba un poco.

_No puedo más, creo que si como tan solo una uva reventaré. _ se quejó Candy tocándose el estomago y recostándose en el pasto.

_Yo también_ la apoyó Stear, _estuvo delicioso, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido ¿no creen? _Stear tomó su mochila y sacó unos juegos, miren chicos traje unos juegos que yo mismo inventé_ y tomó en sus manos un extraño juego de naipes.

_¡Pero Stear, estos son naipes comunes! _Lo regaño Archi.

_Oopps¡ lo siento es que nos dejaron demasiados deberes y no me dio tiempo de inventar algún juego! _Todos estallaron de nuevo en risas por la comicidad del apuesto chico de anteojos.

_Está bien podemos jugar, igual será divertido_ dijo Candy.

_Si de cualquier forma los inventos de Stear no duran mucho, y seguro se rompería antes de terminar el juego _Dijo Archi y todos rieron mientras Stear ponía cara de enojo y Patty corrió a animarlo y tomo los naipes.

_Esperen, lo que sucede es que lo que si invente es una nueva forma de jugar, algo más… divertido.

De que se trata?_ preguntaron todos curiosos.

_Miren chicas, se trata de que vamos a tomar un naipe lo succionamos con los labios así aspirando (hizo una pequeña demostración, sujetando el naipe por unos instantes en sus suaves labios varoniles) y lo pasamos a la boca de compañero de al lado; al que se le caiga pierde y le corresponde un castigo impuesto por la siguiente persona a su lado._

Las chicas se quedaron de una pieza ante el osado juego que proponía Stear.

_Los castigos no tienen que ser malos chicas; pueden ser cualquier cosa que se les ocurra de lo más sencillo y si no lo quieren hacer se propone otro_

Las chicas se miraron una a otra, si el juego era como se lo imaginaban seria la primera vez que estarían tan cerca de los chicos, y eso las ponía muy nerviosas, Patty se derretía de emoción y vergüenza al pensar poder tener a Stear rosando sus labios, era como si se le cumpliera el sueño que ya tenía desde que lo conocía y que ni siquiera se había atrevido a contar a sus mejores amigas.

Anny temblaba de nervios de imaginar por fin rozar los dulces labios de Archie, de que el pudiera inclinarse tanto a ella que pudiera percibir más de cerca el fino perfume que había pedido a su madre solo pensando en que tal vez a él le gustaría tanto que no querría despegarse de ella. Pero también por la posibilidad de que pasara lo mismo con Candy y que se diera cuenta que ella, sin perfume alguno… oliera mejor para él.

Archi estaba sorprendido por la idea de Stear, no podía creer que su tímido e inocente hermano propusiera un juego tan atrevido. Pero la idea de que las chicas aceptaran lo hicieron sentir una extraña sensación una ansiedad nueva, y la sangre le recorría el cuerpo con un calor excitante.

Pasaron un par de segundos sepulcrales donde la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

_Yo si juego, parece divertido, tendremos que colocarnos en hilera ¿no?, Chico, chica.

Coloquémonos en el siguiente orden: yo, Arhi,… Candy, Stear, Patty si le parece ya que somos mayoría mujeres._ Dijo sin cohibirse ni un instante Anny.

Anny quería apresurar las cosas de cualquier forma la mayor ilusión de su vida acabaría esa hermosa tarde, así que había que dejar celos y timidez de una vez por todas. Tenía que empezar su nueva vida, y no podía seguir siendo una cobarde llorona, temerosa y tímida.

Otro silencio siguió a la firme propuesta de Anny, pero esta vez era por la sorpresa que les estaba dando la tímida Anny.

_Chicos, Stear, ¿no te parece que esto es demasiado atrevido? Por si lo has olvidado, estas chicas son unas damas y no quiero por ningún motivo que se sientan incómodas, sé que tú no tienes ninguna mala intensión pero, si ellas no están de acuerdo..._Candy interrumpió el discurso de Archi con una risotada y gritó sonriente _ ¡Pues a jugar!_

Patty tímidamente se colocó donde le indicaron y el juego comenzó.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo a todas espero les esté gustando todo lo que voy agregando a la mi fic, y ¡apenas está empezando!<p>

**Lily:** Claro que lo voy a continuar, de hecho hoy les agregue 2 capítulos nuevos para que se entretengan un poquito esta víspera de noche buena.

Lucero: Espero que te siga pareciendo interesante y les deseo también una feliz navidad!

**Klaudya**: Muchas gracias, de verdad me esmero mucho en intentar redactar correctamente, y claro se me fueron unos errores en estos primeros cap. pero ya los siguientes los revise con más tiempo. Si a Eliza no le salió su jugada chueca, jejeje. Pero ella no se quedará tranquila y menos ahora que se ha enamorado.

**Ascella star**: Gracias por seguirme, y espero no haberte decepcionado porque Candy al final no fue a la cita con Terry.

Gracias chicas me extendí, pero me da mucho gusto haber recibido sus lindas palabras, les comento que no actualizare demasiado seguido, pero seguro será amas tardar una vez por semana. Así que el próximo espero tenerlo para el próximo lunes que casualmente es mi cumpleaños! Hasta pronto chicas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Grandes esperanzas**

_¡Vamos chicos ubíquense en el lugar que les corresponde! _Les animó Candy.

Cada uno en su lugar, Anny inició tomando el naipe, al estar ya a punto de empezar, una animada voz rompió su concentración.

_Vaya, vaya… jajaja, veo que piensan divertirse, y son tan egoístas que se reservan el derecho de admisión, y además no se compadecen del apetito de sus compañeros… díganme señoritas, me permitirían jugar con ustedes, de verdad sería un verdadero placer._

Terry dijo esto y se inclinó con pleitesía. Las chicas se sonrojaron ante tan caballerosa petición y Candy estaba asombrada y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

_Sería un honor también para nosotros que te unieras, y por supuesto también puedes tomar un emparedado si lo deseas, quedan algunos, seguro te gustaran_

Respondió Patty con toda amabilidad, intuyendo que Candy estaría encantada.

_¡Por supuesto que no!, esta reunión es privada Grandchester, es sólo para amigos. ¡Sera mejor que te vayas!_

Hablo fuerte Archi, y apretando los puños con coraje.

_Tranquilo Archi, no tiene nada de malo que se una al juego, vamos a divertirnos, como en Escocia ¿recuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos juntos reparando el avión de Terry? _comentó Stear.

_Ahora es diferente, y yo no quiero que juegue arruinará nuestra tarde._replicó de nuevo Archi con la mirada endurecida.

_Tal vez lo que temes que arruine, es tu posición estratégica entre dos chicas lindas, ¿no es así Cornwell? Ja ja ja, no te preocupes te entiendo en tu lugar yo también estaría a la defensiva._

Archi se abalanzó sobre Terry, pero Stear y Candy lo detuvieron.

_Tranquilízate Archi por favor! Terry no vino a molestarnos y tu estas actuando muy inmaduro, no decías que te gustaría que todos estuviéramos bien?_

La mirada de Candy era suplicante y tomaba la mano de Archi envolviéndola en la suya, Archi se sintió triste, por toda la situación, todo estaba tan alegre y ahora le parecía que Terry había arruinado todo; pero comprendió que era lo que ella quería y solo asintió bajando la mirada y calmándose.

_Está bien Terry puedes jugar, colócate después de Candy luego Patty, y yo tomare el último lugar_. Sugirió Stear.

_Que bueno que estés de nuevo aquí…_ Le susurró al oído Candy a Terry, y él le guiñó el ojo como respuesta.

Anny volví a concentrarse para comenzar se colocó el naipe sobre los labios en forma de "o" y succiono giro la cabeza para pasarlo a Archi, este se inclinó debido a lo alto que era para posar su labios sobre los de Anny con el naipe de por medio, pude entonces mirarla tan cerca como nunca lo había hecho y vio sus ojos cerrados y sus nervios contenidos, pese a la osado comportamiento que exponía, la conocía bien y sabía que estaba siendo muy valiente y eso le gustaba.

Aspiro el naipe y se giró para pasarlo a Candy, pero este se le cayó.

_!Castigo! Ja ja ja, _gritó Stear alegre _¿ves lo que te sucede por antipático Archi? Ja ja ja ja_

Todos rieron y Archie reclamo _¡pero si apenas empezamos! ¿Cómo es posible que ya merezca un castigo?_

_reglas son reglas y según creo el castigo te lo pondrá Candy, ¿no es así Stear? _Preguntó Anny divertida.

_ Si Candy ¿qué castigo se merece Archi?, por torpe y además casi arruinarnos el picnic._

Todos volvieron a reír y Archi tenía cara de enfado, pero ya no protestó.

_...mmm… yo no sé… ¡Ah sí! ¡Lo tengo! Quiero que beses a Anny en los labios Archi, ese es tu castigo. Jejeje_ rió maliciosa Candy.

Anny se ruborizó de inmediato, eso no estaba entre sus planes de ese día, ni siquiera en los planes que se había impuesto la pasada noche para el resto de su vida.

_Oh que clase de castigo es ese Candy, a todas luces no puede ser más que un premio_ comentó alegre Terry.

_Cumple tu castigo Archi, ¡vamos!_ lo animó Stear.

Archi tomó audacia, no quería parecer un inexperto a los ojos de Terry, no quería que el notara los nervios que empezaban a invadirlo.

Tomo a Anny por los hombros la miro unos segundos a los ojos y por ese instantes la vio como nunca antes lo había hecho, se hundió en sus azules pupilas, le tomo la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y se inclinó de nuevo para atrapar sus labios puros en un beso tierno y lleno de cariño.

Todos los miraron asombrados, incapaces de hacer ningún comentario, y envidiándolos un poco.

Archi se separó, y besó de inmediato la mano de la chica. Anny se sonrojo y toco su pecho agitada por la vergüenza.

_Muy bien sigamos, esto se está poniendo muy emocionante, y ustedes que no querían invitarme, si no vengo por aquí, no se los hubiera perdonado jajajaja_ comentó de nuevo Terry.

_Nos quedamos de nuevo en Archi, de nuevo sigues tú; esta vez procura no equivocarte a propósito_ incitó Stear.

_Lo haré bien Stear, no te preocupes hermano._

Archi no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte sentimiento cuando se acercó a Candy ella mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, y también se le notaba nerviosa. Poso sus labios sobre los de Candy a través del naipe y deseo que este se cayera, que desapareciera, aunque de inmediato se sintió culpable por Anny, estaba seguro que ese había sido su primer beso, y le dolía estar pensando en otra después de haberla besado a ella.

Candy tomo diestra el naipe en sus labios y lo mantuvo un momento balanceando se cabeza en un afán por demostrar su agilidad, y lo paso a Terry, la sensación fue exquisita para los dos y no pudieron evitar evocar el momento en Escocia y desear que el momento se repitiera y terminara bien esta vez.

Terry también jugó un poco con el naipe en sus labios y fingió que se le caería, pero lo pasó a Patty con gran habilidad.

Tuvo que inclinarse mucho más ya que él también era muy alto y Patty era la más bajita de las chicas, imprimió un poco de fuerza al tocar los labios de Patty para que no se le cayera el naipe, ella sintió un gran nerviosismo y se estaba hiperventilando, nunca en sus más locos sueños se imaginó estar alguna vez así ni más ni menos que con Terry Gandchester, no pudo evitar la atracción natural ante tal ejemplar masculino. Tomo el naipe en sus labios y se giró hacia Stear, pero estaba tan nerviosa que justo en el momento que él se acercó para apoyar sus labios a ella se le cayó el naipe y se unieron sus labios directamente en un sonoro beso. Se quedaron los dos con los ojos abiertos sorprendidos y Patty al sentir los carnosos labios y dulces labios de Stear sobre los suyos no resistió más tiempo, y… se desmayó.

Todos la rodearon alarmados, y Stear la levantó en sus brazos.

_¡Vaya! creo que fueron muchas emociones para la gordita, jajajaja_ se burló Terry.

_ cállate Terry, Stear recuéstala en el mantel. Ordenó Archie.

Candy la revisó pues tenía más noción que los demás en esas cosas.

_Creo que está bien ya está reaccionando, tal vez sería buena idea que la llevásemos a la enfermería, ¿cómo te sientes Patty?_

_Oh Candy estoy bien solo necesito que se me pase el mareo, creo que fue la comida la que me provoco malestar_ respondió avergonzada.

_¡Oh claro la comida!, esos labios de Stear a la plancha han sido los culpables jajajaja!_

Todos lo intentaron de verdad, pero no pudieron evitar reírse, sabían que Terry tenía razón y la verdad la situación era muy cómica.

_Basta chicos_ chillo Patty.

_Ven Patty recarguémonos en el árbol para que descanses y dejemos a estos locos aquí, ¿te parece?_

Stear le tomo la mano para incorporarla y con sumo cuidado la guió y se sentaron a la sombra del árbol.

_Archi, podemos hablar, hay algo que tengo que decirte_.

_Ehh… si claro vamos_ Respondió Archi dudoso, no tenía el menor deseo de dejar a Terry y Candy a solas, pero no tenía opción, Anny lo noto por supuesto y esto le dio el valor necesario para continuar.

_Terry… quiero hablarte yo también mira esto_ y le extendió la carta que había escrito para el. _creí que no te vería en un tiempo más así que planeaba pedirle a Stear que te la entregara, pero me alegra tanto que estés aquí_

_No quiero leerla_. Respondió secamente Terry y volteo la cara. _Tengo que irme, es tarde, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo si no quieren que las hermanas los descubran.

_Pero Terry ¿qué te ocurre?_

Terry la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

_Candy yo también necesito hablar contigo pero prefiero que sea en privado, y necesito más tiempo para decirte lo que te tengo que decir. Hablaremos mañana a la media noche, pero no vayas a mi habitación, yo te avisare lo que haremos.

_No me busques hasta entonces Candy_.

Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Candy desconcertada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**La cita**

_¿De que quieres hablar Anny?

_Archi, yo…_Anny no sabía como comenzar tenía tantas cosas en la mente que no atinaba a decir nada.

_Tranquila Anny o ¿acaso es tan malo?

_Archi quiero que a partir de ahora sólo seamos amigos, sé aún que no hemos formalizado nuestra relación, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que continuar con esto no tiene ningún caso, solo nos lastimará, especialmente a mí. _Anny hablaba con la voz casi quebrándosele, pero continúo firme.

_No quiero que pienses que quiero alejarme de ti, yo te quiero mucho Archi, solo quiero darte completa libertad, y empezar a disfrutar la mía, independientemente de ti, de lo que pienses, lo que hagas, de tu familia.

_¿Anny pero acaso te he hecho algo?, dime si en algo te he ofendido por favor, o ¿acaso fue debido al juego?; pensé que estabas divirtiéndote.

_oh no! no es eso, esta decisión ya la tenía tomada, y mucho menos me has ofendido de ninguna manera, al contrario siempre me has demostrado un gran cariño y apoyo, espero que eso nunca cambie; por que tu tendrás siempre lo mismo de mí si así lo deseas.

_Anny no entiendo el porqué de esta decisión tuya, dime si acaso es que simplemente has dejado de quererme, dímelo y lo entenderé Anny. _ le cuestiono Archi con visible confusión, a pesar de todo él la quería y no deseaba perderla del todo y verla infeliz por su causa.

_Mis sentimientos por ti Archi, estoy segura que nunca cambiaran, pero estoy igualmente segura de que esto es lo mejor para los dos, no quiero que empieces a confundirte, ni hacer falsas conjeturas. Archi no hay un trasfondo oculto como intrigas o mentiras de por medio; simplemente seamos amigos, tal vez sea lo mejor recuerda que no nos dimos… o mas bien no te di esa oportunidad desde el principio_

Archi estaba verdaderamente desconcertado, no entendía nada, pero en el fondo de sí sabía que era la mejor decisión y sentía que un peso se le quitaba de encima. Pero al mismo tiempo tuvo un sentimiento de infinita tristeza y el enojo comenzó a aflorar en el como reacción defensiva.

_No será acaso que te has interesado en otro? estamos en un continente nuevo para ti, y no llevamos mucho tiempo en este "fino" colegio así que sería natural que te hayas fijado en algún otro tipo, ya ves a Candy totalmente embobada por ese idiota de Grandchester_

_Archi Candy y yo a pesar de ser casi hermanas somos personas diferentes, así que te suplico no me compares con ella ni con ninguna otra y mucho menos en términos ofensivos_

_Ese es tu problema Anny… ¿Candy?_ dijo el subiendo su tono de voz, un nivel mas del que ya la había elevado.

_No Archi te equivocas. Candy para mi no representa ningún problema; pero creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. _Archi se enfureció aún más, se levantó y se fue, casi detrás de Terry, pero guardando la distancia.

_¿Qué pasó Anny?_ preguntó Candy al alertarse por el tono de Archi, aunque no pudo escuchar lo que decía.

_¿podemos irnos chicos? por favor_ pidió Anny entristecida.

_Claro Anny vamos_

Todos se prepararon para irse, todos con sentimientos distintos abandonaron el lugar, Terry lleno de misterio, Archi furioso, Candy confundida, y Stear y Patty muy contentos.

_Candy que gusto que te hayas arreglado con Terry, nos alegra a todos_ le cometo Patty.

_No creo que sea sencillo aún quiere que hablemos.

_Veraz que todo será como antes, no debes preocuparte_ dijo Stear.

Todos se fueron a descansar recordando un día de emociones tan intensas. Candy se dio un baño relajante de tina con esencias aromáticas que le obsequio Anny, s entallo el camisón ligero, debido a que aquella noche hacía algo de calor, se secaba los rubios rizos para recogerse el cabello para dormir, el baño en verdad había sido confortante y se sentí renovada.

Un leve toque a su puerta le saco de su tranquilidad

__"Terry? Dijo que sería hasta mañana?"__ pensó asombrada.

Se levantó para abrir la puerta.

_Candy tengo algo que decirte, y no puedo esperar discúlpame, ¿ya estabas dormida acaso?_ le cuestionaron tras del umbral de la puerta.

_No Patty dime que pasa, entra no te quedes allí.

_¡Stear me besó!_ Dijo Patty tan alegre que pego un brinco de emoción abrazando fuertemente a la rubia sorprendida de nunca haber visto mas expresiva a Patty hasta ese momento.

_Oh Patty creo que eso lo vimos todos jajajaja.

_No Candy, lo que quiero decir es que al llegar cerca de los dormitorios para despedirme. Me beso en los labios y me pidió que buscara un nuevo buzón para nosotros.

_Oh Patty que felicidad, creo que lo has cautivado.

_Que cosas dices Candy!, bueno solo quería contarte, se sintió muy bien y esta vez no me desmaye, fue muy lindo, realmente creo que estoy muy enamorada; pero te dejare descansar mañana platicaremos adiós._

Candy se sentía alegre por Patty y Stear, y se fue a la cama tranquila, soñando que tal vez pronto podría ella estar igual de feliz que su amiga.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, pero un nuevo toque a su puerta la despertó de golpe, se incorporó rápida y temerosa.

_Ábreme rápido pecosa!_

Candy abrió y Terry entro rápidamente se arrojó en la cama agitado y extendió los brazos tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

_Por poco me atrapan Candy, de verdad creí estar en problemas otra vez.

_Terry viniste a mi habitación, por que tomaste tanto riesgo, sabes que es peligroso

_Lo se Candy; sé que esto es muy peligroso para ambos, pero siempre lo será mas para ti, por ser yo el hijo del mayor benefactor del colegio. Si cualquier cosa pasa Candy_ dijo esto incorporándose y tomando la mano de Candy para invitarla a sentarse a su lado_ ten por seguro que yo te protegeré y mas que nada protegeré tu honor, no permitiré que nadie se llene la boca hablando mal de ti Candy, por eso si nos descubrieran sería evidente que el que irrumpió las reglas soy yo estando en el dormitorio de las chicas, y tu serías inocente de todo con mi confesión.

_Terry ¿serías capaz de quedar como un bandido por mi?_ preguntó angustiada ella.

_Creo que por ti seria capaz de muchas cosas Candy_ le dijo con voz queda y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la levanto de la cama y se fundieron en un abrazo fuerte y caluroso. Hasta ese momento él se percato de la ligereza del atuendo de Candy y el dulce aroma y calor que de ella emanaba inundando sus sentidos.

Ella se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos prolongando el abrazo y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él logrando escuchar los latidos agitados de su corazón.

Candy rompió el encanto al exclamar:

_¡Pero no lo creerían Terry me castigarían igual!, ya sabes que no precisamente la favorita de la hermana Gray!

_Si eso pasara… basta que yo como caballero repare mi falta, y créeme que estaría dispuesto_

Candy quedo perpleja ante las palabras tan seguras de Terry, por momentos creyó que no había escuchado bien, pero no era posible que se hubiese equivocado, solo el silencio de la noche los acompañaba.

_Pero ahora no hay que pensar en eso Candy, no te preocupes que te doy mi palabra, y tu bien sabes que la cumplo, como hasta ahora te lo había demostrado_

La volvió a tomar de la mano y se sentaron de nuevo en la cama.

_Explícame porque de tu cambio, de actitud tan rara, parece que juegas, ¿acaso juegas conmigo?, no lo hagas más por favor, me lastimas más de lo que creí soportar_ dijo Candy en tono de pesaroso.

Unas gruesas lágrimas inundaron los verdes ojos de ella y Terry se conmovió y se sintió culpable.

_Perdóname pecosa, no te volveré a hacer daño_ Trato de secar sus lagrimas tomándola del rostro y pasando sus pulgares por debajo de sus ojos, y no pudo evitar acercarse mas, un poco mas y besarla.

Candy recibió el beso cálido correspondiendo totalmente, el lleno de ensoñación fue recostándola poco a poco sin dejar de besarla provocando que el beso subiera de intensidad, provocándoles respiración agitada y un deseo creciente.

De pronto Terry se separó abruptamente, ella se desconcertó pero al reaccionar ante la situación también se incorporó rápidamente cubriendo su cuerpo con las mantas.

Hubo un momento de silencio y nervios entre los dos. Él se puso de pie y ella se acomodó sentada en la cama.

_Discúlpame pecosa, me he dejado llevar por tus encantos, mira que tu tienes la culpa al recibirme tan amorosa en tu habitación_ dijo con un tono de broma Terry.

_Terry nunca cambiaras_ le respondió ella un poco enfadada, pero acostumbrada a sus comentarios burlescos.

_dime ¿por qué tú cambio? por favor.

_Pecosa yo tampoco lo pasé nada bien alejado de ti, estaba un poco decepcionado, me sentí nuevamente solo, pero ocurrió algo que volvió a animarme y quise compartirlo contigo de inmediato pero no me sentí bien después de lo pasado. Respondió visiblemente animado.

_Mi madre me ha escrito y quiere venir a visitarme el próximo domingo libre, quiere que pasemos el día junto y además te ha enviado una carta, te la entrego toma, será mejor que me vaya, mañana te espero en la colina. Hasta entonces hermosa pecosa_

Candy se sorprendió y a la vez se puso feliz, Terry salió por la ventana y cuando llego al suelo se despidieron agitando los brazos.

Candy volvió a la cama recordando los besos de Terry, sentía tanta felicidad, que lagrimas de felicidad volvieron a llenar sus ojos esmeralda.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, les agradezco enormemente sus felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, y sobre todo sus reviews, no pensé que se sintiera tan lindo recibirlos y espero me dejen muchos más, se valen también las críticas.<p>

_**darkprncesskane:**_ Gracias por todos tus reviews, y espero te siga gustando mi fic.

**Ely Andley:** Espero me sigas hasta que termine esta historia.

**Ines:** Muy atinadas tus palabras, si me parece que se debe reflejar una evolución en el actuar y pensamiento de los personajes, sobre todo por la etapa en que se encuentran. Espero te siga gustando.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo les comento algo muy importante como habrán notado volví a subir mis capítulos, lo que sucede es que revisé de nuevo todos y gracias también al comentario de Freya-x consideré corregirlos todos en lo posible para mejorar su lectura y coherencia en la redacción. Todo para ustedes, estoy trabajando en el proximo capítulo y no se si se pierdan los reviews que tenía, pero les pido me sigan leyendo. Gracias.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Amantes secretos**

Terry corría cuidadoso por el jardín,estaba nervioso. No había salido por la puerta como entró al no lograr disipar un presentimiento inquietante, al sentirse observado mientras estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de Candy, siguió sin el menor contratiempo a su habitación y cayó rendido en su cama y con una sensación de plenitud al percatarse de que el aroma de ella se había impregnado en su fina camisa de blanca seda pura.

Por su parte Candy encendió su lamparita de mesa y se dispuso a leer ansiosa la carta de Eleanor, la bella madre de Terry.

_Querida Candy:_

_Espero no te sientas de ninguna manera comprometida a responder esta carta, si así no lo deseas, solo quiero aprovechar la ocasión para enviarte mi profundo agradecimiento por brindarme la dicha de tener de nuevo a Terry cerca de mi corazón, que cada día parecía marchitarse un poco mas, debido a nuestra profunda brecha, misma que yo sin conciencia cree entre nosotros._

_Gracias por mostrarme que hay esperanza siempre que exista la vida._

_Sinceramente:_

_Eleanor Baker._

_Pd. Te extiendo la invitación que le hice a Terry para el próximo quinto domingo, me gustaría que nos acompañaras, sé que eres importante para el._

Candy no cabía de gusto ante las emotivas palabras de la madre de Terry, se sentía tan feliz que se arrojó a la cama de un brinco y se cubrió la cara con la sábana de algodón recién almidonada, pensó que ponerse para ese día tan especial, se levantó de nuevo de un salto y sacó todos sus vestidos, el verde, el amarillo, el blanco con holanes rojos, el rosado…

Los probaba por encima de la bata de dormir frente al espejo y arrojaba uno tras otro, le parecían todos lindos, y a la vez ordinarios imaginándose el hermoso vestido que seguramente Eleonor utilizaría, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo poco orientada de la ultima moda que estaba Candy, y de pronto vio en el fondo de su ropero, el vestido perfecto, era hermoso y sencillo como ella misma, un vestido blanco con líneas verticales rojas, una hermosa cinta en la cinturilla y la crinolina sedosa y blanca en la falda, la tela brillaba por la suavidad de la hermosa tela; se decoraría el cabello con un cinta blanca recogiéndoselo de manera distinta, se calzaría las largas botas blancas y le pediría un poco de maquillaje a Anny, solo un poco para probar como se vería usándolo.

Se arrojó de nuevo sobre el montón de vestidos y con la sonrisa en los labios se quedo dormida.

Casi al mismo tiempo en una habitación cercana otra chica se estaba quedando dormida, pero no a causa de una felicidad similar, la causa era totalmente contraria, los sentimientos que a esta embargaban eran llameantes, punzantes y de solo verla se podía sentir un poco de su profundo dolor.

El rencor, la ira, la desesperación y un corazón roto eran la causa. En la soledad de su habitación Eliza Leegan se había abandonado por fin a un sueño profundo y pesado, rendida a causa del cansancio mental que se había provocado al imaginar lo que en la habitación de Candy estaba sucediendo. Ella había sido la causa del nerviosismo de Terry, al observarlo impávida mientras caminaba por el pasillo buscando la habitación de Candy, y ubicándola luego de ver a Patty saliendo de allí como la guía celestial que a su causa apoyaba sin saberlo.

Eliza se había alertado debido a los parloteos inusuales en Patty, incluso escuchó perfectamente que Stear la había besado, se quedo en el quicio de la puerta incluso después de que Patty se retiró observándola alejarse con un pequeño sentimiento de rencor, y envidia, al verla feliz a causa de un sentimiento que a ella destrozaba, el amor.

Pudo distinguir a un chico a lo lejos acercándose pretendiendo no ser visto, sin embargo los ambarinos ojos lo seguían a cada paso, hasta que casi se le escapa un grito de asombro al percatarse de quien se trataba.

Desde que Terry entro y cerro la puerta tras de sí, ella se quedó en la misma posición de pie casi por una hora.

Su mente divago para imaginar lo que tras de essas puertas ocurría en esos momentos su imaginación la llevo a tales consecuencias que hasta que tuvo miedo de que sus sollozos ahogados alertaran a alguien, tuvo entonces un repentino impulso de correr y avisar a la hermana Gray, esta vez no tendrían salvación, esta vez incluso las hermanas podrían sorprenderlos en la misma habitación de Candy, desnudos y enredados en un indigno encuentro clandestino, no tendrían salida, intuyó que podría salir en silencio para no alertarlos y arruinar la oportunidad de oro que tenía en las manos, los tenía en sus manos.

Tomo su abrigo se lo coloco por encima de los hombros, y de pronto no pudo dar un paso más…

Si el plan funcionaba, echarían seguramente a Candy sin contemplación y de paso podría estar segura de que la familia Andley la repudiaría y seguramente no tendría que volverla a ver en su vida; pero también seguramente Terry tendía consecuencias, sino lo expulsaran como seguramente ella sabia no se atrevería la Hermana Gray,y Terry de cualquier forma no la abandonaría, incluso si los Andley la echaban, tal vez el duque de Grandchester se vería obligado a acoger a Candy en su familia… como esposa o al menos como la amante de planta de planta de su heredero.

La sangre le hirvió de solo imaginarlo, y además la idea de perder la certeza de su sola presencia cerca de ella, de aspirar al menos una vez al día el verle de lejos o cerca, de que él le hablase, que algún día pudieran ser amigos, que él se pudiera enamorar profundamente de ella y corresponderle, si ella ponía todo su empeño en ello. Todo se desvanecía él se desvanecía. Así que no pudo dar un paso mas y se encerró para llorar en su cama, imaginándose la escena de dos amantes entregándose al deseo pecaminoso de la carne, cometiendo uno de los mas mortales pecados según la educción recibida tanto en su hogar como en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Podía imaginarse el torsos desnudos de Terry, tal como las imágenes religiosas de santos torturados en los murales de las Iglesias más hermosa de Londres, bellos, puros e imponentes ante las miradas que los invaden.

__No puedo creer que Candy después de todo sea una cualquiera__ pensaba intrigada, a pesar de odiarla tanto no creía que ella fuese capaz de esas conductas que ni siquiera ella había atrevido a tomar aún.

__¡Claro! por eso atrapó a Terry, por eso lo tiene comiendo de su mano, por eso él no se resigna a separarse de ella, por que le da la diversión que él quiere, lo que todo hombre necesita__ se repetía en la mente mientras sentía un odio quemante por ambos.

__Ese debió ser su juego también con mí querido Anthony, lo que le causó incluso la muerte por culpa de esa maldita, también lo hace seguramente con los idiotas de Stear y Archie, incluso a espaldas de las estúpidas de sus novias__ rasgaba las suaves sábanas empapadas de lágrimas saladas de odio.

El nuevo día sorprendió a dos jovencitas sobre desordenadas camas, ambas llegaron con retraso a sus clases con algo de ojeras solo que Candy las disimulaba perfectamente con una sonrisa radiante; mientras que Eliza lucía demacrada y con una mirada ausente y sin ni siquiera la chispa característica en sus ojos penetrantes y profundos.

_¡Señoritas llegan tarde!_ les reprendió la hermana Victoria en cuanto Eliza seguida de Candy cruzaron la puerta de aula.

_Oh lo siento Hermana, no volverá a suceder. _respondió Candy mirando con ojos encantadores a la joven hermana.

_¿No vas a disculparte Eliza? _Se dirigió la hermana a esta, luego de verla seguir a su pupitre sin mirarla siquiera.

_Eliza, respóndeme_ ordenó molesta la hermana al no obtener respuesta.

_Lo siento_ fue todo lo que Eliza respondió.

* * *

><p>Hola les dejo este pequeñito capítulo para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia, gracias a todas por sus lindos y reviews: Ines, Mimic, JBMHO, Ely Andley, Darkprincesskane, Freya-x y todas las que leen muchas gracias.<p>

Pronto les dejo el siguiente, hay que aprovechar ahora que hay tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**El día esperado**

Terry se encontraba solo, descansando en una banca del patio principal, simulaba leer un libro, pero sólo divagaba en sus pensamientos. _Terry…¿te molesta si me siento un momento?_ Eliza se quedo de pie frente a él en espera de su respuesta.

_Claro puedes sentarte donde quieras Eliza, siempre que sea lejos de mí_ Terry se levantó y estaba a punto de irse.

_Espera Terry por favor, sólo será un momento quiero hablarte, no me desprecies por favor_ La voz de Eliza era en verdad sincera, alejada completamente de su usual tono engreído. Por lo que Terry accedió, pero con un poco de desconfianza.

_Esta bien, dime que es lo que quieres _dijo él y le indico con la mirada que se sentara, y él se sentó después de ella.

_Yo…yo…

_¿Qué pasa?,¿ te han comido la lengua los ratones?_ Le cuestionó confundido, y pensando que se trataba de una broma o una burla se levantó abruptamente.

_¡No, espera!_ le gritó Eliza y lo sujeto suavemente por el brazo _Dame un momento, no se como empezar _volvió a hablar con tono sereno, y él volvió a tomar asiento.

_Terry yo sólo quiero disculparme por todo, quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentida por haberte causado mal, por haberle causado mal a Candy y arrastrarte a ti en este lío entre ella y yo, solo por ser su… amigo_ Eliza no pudo evitar emplear un tono de amargura el la ultima palabra que pronunció.

_Que raro que me digas todo esto, pero creo que no soy yo el indicado para tus disculpas, aunque como caballero te las acepto, pero creo que si de verdad estuvieras arrepentida la indicada para recibir estas disculpas es precisamente Candy.

_Comprendo que te parezca raro, y por su puesto que esperaba una respuesta cordial de tu parte por ser quien eres Terry, y también estoy de acuerdo en lo que me sugieres, y te aseguro que le ofreceré de igual manera mis disculpas a ella. Te agradezco, solo… solo quiero pedirte un favor. _Terry estuvo a punto de hacerle un comentario sarcásticamente gracioso a Eliza, pero la notaba visiblemente nerviosa. Nervios que atribuyo a la disculpa "sincera" que le ofrecía, sin darse cuenta que mas bien eran causados por la cercanía que mantenían en ese momento, ella tenía perfecta percepción de su piel, de su aroma exquisito y los recuerdos de las imágenes impuras que ella se había formado en su mente la noche anterior; y ahora, al tenerle tan próximo a ella le afectaban notablemente.

_Mientras no vaya más allá de ms posibilidades, puedes pedírmelo_ Eliza tomó aire, y lo miró por fin directo a los ojos; había esquivado la azul mirada desde que se sentaron. En un impulso de valor posó su mano delicadamente sobre la de él. _Quiero pedirte me brindes tu amistad, sin ningún interés oculto, Terry solo deseo que al menos mientras permanezcamos en este colegio seamos amigos, sé que tal vez no la merezca después de todo pero te la pido sinceramente. _Terry no sabía que hacer, lo había sorprendido con todo esto y ahora se sentía sumamente incómodo, no sabia si rechazarla o no, pero ni si quería sabía si debía hacerlo.

_Eliza, considero que la amistad como cualquier otro tipo de relación deben construirse sobre cero, no aparecen así como así, sobre todo después de un mal comienzo, lo que puedo honestamente ofrecerte es mi respeto y ocasionalmente mi compañía si se diera el momento, a partir de eso puede llegar a nacer una verdadera amistad ya lo dirá el tempo y las acciones, ¿no lo crees?_ a Eliza de inmediato se le iba iluminando el rostro en una gran sonrisa al escuchar estas palabras, aunque estaban muy alejadas de las dulces palabras que anhelaba escuchar de los labios de Terry, estas le bastaban para deshacerse del desprecio que días antes le quemaba el pecho en un dolor agudo. _! Gracias Terry ¡ _No pudo evitar el impulso infantil de arrojarse en un abrazo apretado que el ni siquiera pudo responder pues lo envolvió con sus brazos., ella se levantó, se aliso el vestido y se fue corriendo con la enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Terry no pudo evitar carcajearse, le parecía muy graciosa la reacción de Eliza, ella tan propia cayendo en esos impulsos de niña. Después de todo se sentía bien de que tal vez esas dos arreglaran sus diferencias y sobre todo de que Candy dejara de preocuparse por que otra maldad le haría Eliza.

_Archie deja esa actitud,… ¡me estas enfadando! _le recriminó Stear a su hermano después de que por enésima vez le respondió de mala gana a preguntas simples que este le hacía para iniciar una conversación normal.

_¡El que me enfada eres tu!,¿ no comprendes que quiero que me dejes en paz?¡quiero que todos me dejen en paz! _y salió del aula apresuradamente antes de que entrara el profesor.

_ ¿Que le pasa a Archie?, útilmente esta muy irritable, ¿acaso es cierto que rompió con Anny?, jajajaja_dijo Neil en un tono sumamente burlón, lo que molesto a Stear.

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿acaso también te dedicas a espiar entre tus múltiples despreciables pasatiempos?_ le interrogó Stear.

_Eso no lo digo yo, lo dicen varios en el colegio, además de que es evidente de que ella no esta detrás de él como siempre.

_Ni a ti ni a nadie debe de importarles lo que ellos hagan.

_Sólo lo digo por que hay varios interesados en esa chica insignificante, sin duda otros apreciarían mucho mas ser perseguidos por una chica como esa; dile que piense bien las cosas, si no quiere ver a su noviecita en otros brazos antes de lo que piensa jajajaja_ Neil se alejó antes de hacer enfadar mas a Stear, aunque era tranquilo sabía que tenía sus límites y no quería probarlos.

_¡Sabía que estarías aquí! _dijo Candy al llegar junto al gran árbol en la segunda colina de Pony.

_Te espero para que me des tu respuesta sobre la invitación de mi madre, no creas que moría por verte como estoy seguro que morías tú por verme a mí. _Dijo el con un tono engreído.

_Pues no creo que sea del todo cierto el desinterés, si ansias que conozca a todo tu árbol genealógico_ ambos se echaron a reír y ella se tumbo a su lado sobre el césped, miraron al cielo buscándole forma a las nubes que pasaban sobre ellos, el tomo su mano.

_¿La carta de mi madre te hizo feliz?

_Si, pero me hizo mas feliz tu visita inesperada.

Siguieron tendidos por un rato mas hasta que llego la hora que tuvieron que despedirse.

_Será mejor que nos veamos hasta el domingo, no quiero que vaya a pasar algo que impida nuestro plan, ya faltan pocos días. Me preocupa lo ocurrido con Eliza si planea algo será mejor esperar y prevenirnos._ le había contado lo ocurrido con Eliza, se sentía tranquilo, pero no era bueno según el bajar la guardia, Candy en cambio estaba contenta. Si Eliza en verdad estaba arrepentida, todo en su vida iba a mejorar de una vez.

Llegó la noche y todas se dirigieron a su habitación, Candy estaba apunto de apagar la lámpara cuando tocaron suavemente a su puerta.

_Pase _dijo pensando que eran Patty o Anny.

Eliza entró, y se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos segundos.

_Dime Eliza ¿qué se te ofrece?_ dijo Candy amablemente y le ofreció la silla.

_Gracias _respondió Eliza conteniéndolas ganas de abalanzarse sobre Candy y desfigurarle el rostro para que Terry no la mirase mas. No se sentó_ Solo vine a pedirte disculpas Candy, por todo, sé que no será fácil olvidarlo todo, pero podemos comenzar de nuevo, después de todo somos y seremos primas para siempre, mientras así tu lo quieras._ Candy no creía lo que escuchaba, solo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de Eliza, esta le correspondió y quedaron así por unos segundos, Eliza también inundo sus ojos de lagrimas, y se despidió rápidamente.

_Necesito irme… nos veremos después, descansa. _se abalanzó rápidamente a su cama y descargó nuevamente sus lágrimas sobre su mullida almohada. _"Te amo tanto Terry que mira lo que tengo que hacer, humillarme para que me mires mi amor te odio Candice White"._

Al día siguiente todos hacían planes para el tan esperado quinto domingo.

_¿Qué harás el próximo domingo Anny?, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a la mansión la tía abuela? nos invito a todos. _le comentó Stear.

_Lo siento pero acompañaré a m madre a una reunión.

_Lastima nos divertiríamos mucho, después de tanto encierro…_Dijo Patty .

_Lo sé chicos solo que…_Anny bajo la mirada y no supo que decir

_Te comprendemos Anny no te preocupes, en estos momentos estar lo mas alejados posibles de Archie es lo mejor, lástima que para mi no hay escape _dijo Stear fingiendo un llanto infantil.

_Espero que pronto se le pase ese mal humor, de verdad deseo poder divertirnos como antes. _Dijo Anny y todos se despidieron para ir a su siguiente clase.

Todos hicieron arreglos para su salida dominical la señora Baker pidió autorización a la tía abuela para que permitiese que Candy pasara el día en su compañía, la tía accedió pensando que era bueno que Candy por fin se relacionara con la nobleza, además de que no la tendría que soportar en su mansión.

Llegado el día Candy se levantó antes del amanecer, preparó su baño y acomodó sus ropas sobre la cama cuidadosamente estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que pasaría en ese esperado día, había tratado muy poco a Eleanor y no sabía si al final en verdad fuera de su agrado.

Al terminar de vestirse corrió a la habitación de Anny que también se preparaba para salir.

_Pero Candy ¿tan pronto estas lista?, ¡esto es todo un milagro! _dijo Anny contenta por la emoción y nervios visibles de Candy .

_No te preocupes todo estará bien, seguramente Eleonor estará encantada contigo, eres la persona mas hermosa que conozco, por dentro y por fuera.

_Anny gracias, tu también eres muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

_A ver, a ver, mujeres hermosas ¿no estoy invitada a su club exclusivo? _las interrumpió Patty entrando ala habitación.

_Claro Patty tu también puedes pertenecer seremos ¡las tres mosqueteras guapas!_ estallaron las tres en carcajadas que resonaban por todo el piso, llamando la atención y curiosidad de las otras compañeras, en especial de Eliza Legan, que acababa de despertarse gracias al alboroto de esas chicas.

_Siéntate Candy te haré un lindo peinado, ¿que te parece de esta forma? ¿Te grada? _Anny le sugirió distintos estilo de peinado a Candy, pero a ella la mayoría le parecían demasiado elaborados y la verdad ya se le hacía tarde así que Anny no tuvo mas remedio que hacer una hermosa y rápida trenza francesa dejando algunos risos a los lados, con lo que Candy se veía muy sofisticada y bella.

Candy se dirigió presurosa a su habitación para recoger su bolsa, donde llevaba algo de brillo labial, unos guates y un pequeño espejo que le presto Anny sugiriéndole que discretamente se revisara de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden.

Unos toquidos a su puerta la alertaron y se escucho la voz de la hermana Margaret.

_Candy ya es hora de que salgan, te están esperando.

_¡Enseguida voy hermana! _Gritó Candy y abrió de golpe la puerta por la que salió a toda velocidad.

_¿¡Candy que son esos modales?,¡No corras y tampoco grites!

Candy no puso la mínima atención a las palabras de la hermana Margaret, al estar cerca de la puerta principal, puso ver que a lo lejos un elegante joven miraba a la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una pose despreocupada que lo hacía lucir como todo un galante caballero moderno. Sin duda Terry era el sueño de toda chica, y era la realidad de Candy.

_Vaya pecosa… ¡parece que te caíste de la cama esta vez, jajaja. Te dio tiempo hasta de peinarte!

Antes de dar tiempo a la rubia de que le respondiera como se merecía Terry le saludó caballerosamente besándole la mano y le ofreció el brazo; ella no dudo ni un instante en tomarse de él. Y así salieron. Abordaron el carruaje que Eleanor mandó y los levaría a su paseo esperado.

_Me alegra que vengas con nosotros, siento que tu madre este indispuesta, pero al final creo que no es bueno que te alejes en cada oportunidad.

_Tienes razón Patty, eso es lo ultimo que pretendo, pero creí que era lo mejor tratar de alejarme, sin embargo, después de todo me siento contenta después de todo de pasar este día con ms amigos. Espero hoy sea un día feliz para todos como lo será para Candy. _respondió Anny con una sonrisa.

_Yo también, ¿me puedes peinar a mí también?_

Las chicas se arreglaron y salieron una hora después y de igual manera dos galantes jóvenes caballeros las esperaban enfundados en elegantes ropas casuales, sin embargo sólo uno tenía una rosa rosada en la mano misma que le entregó a Patty recién estas se reunieron con ellos.

_Gracias Stear eres muy amable.

_Patty permíteme decirte que te ves muy linda, ¿cambiaste de peinado?

_oh gracias, si Anny me peino, también peinó a Candy.

_¡Pues tienes un talento eh Anny!, lastima que no pudimos despedirnos de Candy seguro también se veía linda. Se lamentó Stear extrañando a su amiga. _Pero no creo que se vea más linda que Patty_ confirmo Stear y Patty se sonrojo.

_Eso de Candy ya solo le tiene que importar a su amiguito Grandchester. _dijo Archie rompiendo su silencio con su fastidioso tono de enfado.

_Sería más amable que saludaras a las damas antes de reprender a tu hermano mayor con comentarios fuera de lugar_ le regañó Anny.

_Tienes razón, discúlpenme. Buenos días. _dicho esto, se alejó con paso recio visiblemente molesto y se metió al carruaje, sin esperar a los demás.

_¡Ese Archie esta insoportable! _Dijo Patty un poco molesta y tomada de la mano con Stear.

_Dímelo a mí que lo tengo que soportar a todas horas, estuvo muy bien la manera en que le hablaste Anny; a mi ya no me escucha. _Dijo Stear un poco preocupado.

_No quise tratarlo mal, pero no quiero que arruine mi día, lo planeamos perfecto ¿no es así Patty?

_Claro, esperamos divertirnos mucho hoy _Respondió risueña Patty.

_Eso lo dudo un poco, miren quien viene allí_ dijo Stear mirando hacia donde venía Neil con paso tranquilo.

_Neil llevamos rato esperándote ¡estas peor que una chica en lo impuntual! _Lo reto Stear.

_Oye! _Le dio un codazo Patty.

_Bah! ¿Cuál es la prisa? igual la pasaremos de lo mas aburrido con la vieja Elroy y además Eliza aún no llega.

_¡No seas irrespetuoso Neil, en una de esas la tía Elroy puede escuchar como la llamas!_ le dijo Patty preocupada.

_¡Uy ya está tan vieja que no creo que escuche bien jajajaja.!_Stear iba a retarlo de nuevo pero lo vencieron las ganas de reír.

_Stear ¡¿tu también?, son un par de irrespetuosos. Nosotras esperaremos también adentro, no voy a insolarme aquí por esperar a la insoportable de Eliza. _Dijo Patty y fue seguida de Anny que contuvo una discreta risita.

_Ya era hora hermanita, todos estamos desesperados y aburridos por tu culpa.

_Eliza no respondió una palabra y se fue directo al carruaje, y en silencio permaneció todo el camino.

Terry le contaba a Candy cosas sobre su madre, sus inicios en el teatro las obras mas importantes en las que había participado, su primer protagónico, los países que había visitado, y todos los éxitos que a lo largo de su carrera había cosechado.

Ella lo miraba embelesada, era increíble la admiración que Terry destilaba a través de sus palabras, se sentía dichosa de ser la persona con la que el compartiera ese mundo maravilloso que por tanto tiempo él había repudiado y guardado para si mismo.

Cuando al fin e detuvo el carruaje frente a una pequeña y hermosa casa de dos plantas Candy sintió un gran nerviosismo que Terry pudo captar, tomó su mano y le apretó sabeamente dándole confianza, entonces tocó a la puerta.

_!Señorito!, !Señorito!, ¡por fin está aquí !_lo saludó cariñosamente la vieja ama de llaves, cosa que hizo reír a Candy.

_Mucho gusto señorita pasen, pasen, la señora los espera, la llamaré.

_Gracias mi nombre es Candy,¿ como se llama usted?

_Oh señorita Candy me llamo Lola, Doña Lola_ y les hizo una reverencia a los invitados.

_mucho gusto también Doña Lola.

_Terry! Trajiste a Candy, ¡que gusto me da! _Eleanor venia bajando las escaleras apresuradamente a causa de la alegría.

_Vengan al jardín, deben estar hambrientos, allí tomaremos el almuerzo, Prepáralo todo como te indique Lola por favor.

_Claro Ely_ así llamaba el ama de llaves cariñosamente a su patrona pues prácticamente ella la había criado desde que nació.

La mesa estaba regía a pesar de la informalidad, homelet, tostadas, jugo de frutas, bizcochos y tocino hicieron que a Candy se le hiciera agua la boca, desde que estaba en el colegio no había visto tanta y tan deliciosa comida junta, y ahora la compartiría con Terry y la famosa Eleanor Baker.

Conversaron amenamente de todos los temas, del colegio, la rebeldía de Terry, las travesuras de Candy, la vida un poco solitaria de Eleanor, y la mañana se les fue en un suspiro, Candy ni remotamente recordaba lo nervios que había tenido y sobre todo la llenaba de alegría lo felices que se veían madre e hijo, sobre todo cuando Eleanor se preocupaba por la actitud rebelde de Terry, y lo aconsejaba para que no se metiera en problemas.

Mientras conversaban un poco sobre la vida de Candy y su ingreso en el colegio, Eleanor se sintió sumamente conmovida por su historia, aunque solo le conto sobre su orfandad y posterior adopción de los Andley omitiendo el episodio de su vida con los Legan y otros detalles dolorosos. Eleanor podía notar la luminosidad en sus ojos al hablar de su hogar de Ponny, los niños y la señorita Ponny y la hermana María.

_¡Tengo una idea!_ exclamo Eleanor de repente muy entusiasmada, levantando un poco los largos pliegues de la falda de su vestido para caminar mas a prisa._ mmm…tal vez sea divertido, ¡vengan conmigo!_

Se dirigieron a otra habitación de la casa, la biblioteca. Los anaqueles estaban repletos de libros de teatro, poesía y toda clase de novelas, Terry no pudo evitar sentirse atraído y hubiese deseado tener el tiempo y la confianza para pedirle a su madre le prestara varios de esos valiosos ejemplares, y se sentía orgulloso de si mismo al percatarse de que ya conocía muchos de los títulos que ella poseía.

_Oh Eleanor ¿acaso quiere que leamos? _Dijo Candy un poco sorprendida y con la duda reflejada en su rostro. _"tal vez piensa que soy algo ignorante y desea que me cultive para estar al nivel de Terry que si lee…ay que mala suerte la mía" _pensó compungida Candy.

_jajaja, ere muy graciosa Candy. ._La hermosa actriz no pudo evitar la risa ante el inocente cuestionamiento de la chica. _Verán si quiero que leamos pero ese no es el motivo por el cual estamos aquí. Este es el lugar donde estoy ensayando desde que vine a Londres hace una semana. Me encantaría que estuvieran el día del estreno, pero la madre superiora no me autorizó si el padre de Terry no daba el permiso_ Eleanor bajó la mirada para ocultar su tristeza.

_No te preocupes madre, nosotros sabemos que estarás magnífica, como siempre y quizás muy pronto podamos verte en cada estreno que realices.

_Si Eleanor, no se preocupe ¡ese señor Duque de Grandchester es todo un cabeza dura, pero eso no debe entristecerla! _Increpó Candy.

Terry y Eleanor estallaron en risas, Candy reaccionó apenada por la forma en que llamó al duque y se sonrojo.

_Disculpen, no debí decir eso_ dijo en tono bajo y con la cabeza agachada.

_Pecosa creo que ya has ingresado un nuevo miembro a tu lista de cabezas duras encabezada por la hermana Gray, jajajaja_ menciono Terry entre risas y tomándola por el hombro, dándole su apoyo.

_Bueno, y a todo esto, ¿que es lo que quieres que hagamos mamá?

_Les quiero mostrar la última escena que he ensayado, quiero saber su opinión_ Tomo algunos libretos, se dirigió al escritorio, tomó un lápiz y subrayo algunos párrafos. Terry y Candy la miraban encantados, se veía muy ilusionada. _La obra se titula "Yerma"** se estrenará en menos de un mes en Madrid, estoy muy contenta la obra es excelente, Terry lo que esta subrayado es lo que interpretaremos, tu serás Juan y yo seré Yerma. En esta escena los esposos dialogan y al final yo canto una canción de cuna… pocas veces he cantado en escena, pero los actores tenemos que hacer varias cosas dentro de la actuación, sé que no tengo una voz exquisita, por lo que me dan un poco de nervios esta parte. _¡Oh Eleonor! verá que le quedara maravillosa, adelante Terry actúa con tu mamá. _les incitó Candy contenta y agradecida de que a ella no le haya dado un papel, pues se sentiría un poco cohibida ante Terry y seguro él se burlaría ahora o después, llamándola "_Tarzan pecosa mala actriz_" o algo por el estilo.

Candy tu serás nuestro público, ¿de acuerdo? _¡Si! _respondió sumamente emocionada y se acomodó en el sillón del escritorio para tener la mejor panorámica de la escena.

_¿Comenzamos hijo? _Terry asintió _Muy bien comenzaré…

YERMA.(Eleanor) _Juan. ¿Me oyes? Juan. _Eleanor empezó el dialogo con voz suave, pareciera definitivamente que entraba en su papel, por que no tenía libreto y miraba a Terry como toda una esposa preocupada y abnegada.

JUAN.(Terry)_ Voy _Terry sorprendentemente no estaba nervioso en lo más mínimo.

YERMA .(Eleanor) Ya es la hora.

JUAN .(Terry)_¿Pasaron las yuntas? _Caminó y se asomó a la ventana al decir su dialogó miraba a lo lejos como un verdadero actor

YERMA: .(Eleanor) _Ya pasaron todas.

JUAN .(Terry)_ Hasta luego. _se dirigió a la puerta y la entre abrió.

YERMA.(Eleanor) ¿No tomas un vaso de leche? _se encaminó rápidamente hacia él, tratando de detenerlo tomándole suavemente la mano con la que abría la puerta.

JUAN .(Terry)_¿Para qué? _la miró oscamente zafando su mano de la suya con firmeza.

YERMA .(Eleanor) Trabajas mucho y no tienes tú cuerpo para resistir los trabajos._pasó su mano por su brazo en una dulce caricia y o fue atrayendo dentro de la estancia.

JUAN .(Terry)_ Cuando los hombres se quedan enjutos se ponen fuertes, como el acero._Terry se golpeó el pecho como señal de demostración de fuerza masculina, a Candy le dio un poco de gracia ero se contuvo la risa, de verdad estaba fascinada viendo esta escena, Terry parecía todo un profesional sin duda llevaba la vocación en la sangre.

YERMA.(Eleanor) Pero tú no. Cuando nos casamos eras otro. Ahora tienes la cara blanca como si no te diera en ella el sol. A mí me gustaría que fueras al río y nadaras, y que te subieras al tejado cuando la lluvia cala nuestra vivienda. Veinticuatro meses llevamos casados y tú cada vez más triste, más consumido, como si crecieras al revés. _le tocaba la cara preocupada y entristecida.

JUAN.(Terry)_ ¿Has acabado? _respondió el con serio fastidio.

YERMA. .(Eleanor) No lo tomes a mal. Si yo estuviera enferma me gustaría que tú me cuidases. «Mi mujer está enferma: voy a matar este cordero para hacerle un buen guiso de carne. Mi mujer está enferma: voy a guardar esta enjundia de gallina para aliviar su pecho; voy a llevarle esta piel de oveja para guardar sus pies de la nieve.» Así soy yo. Por eso te cuido.

JUAN. .(Terry)_ Y yo te lo agradezco.

YERMA. .(Eleanor) Pero no te dejas cuidar.

JUAN. .(Terry)_ Es que no tengo nada. Todas esas cosas son suposición tuyas. Trabajo mucho. Cada año seré más viejo.

YERMA. .(Eleanor) Cada año... Tú y yo seguiremos aquí cada año..._afligida se alejó de él.

Terry sale de escena y deja a Eleanor en el centro. Se queda junto a Candy para observar el final de la escena

Eleanor se sienta y finge estar trabajando en una costura se pasa la mano por el vientre, alza los brazos en un hermoso bostezo. Con la tristeza a flor de piel principia a entonar una canción de cuna, con una voz dulce y suave.

¿De dónde vienes, amor, mi niño?

«De la cresta del duro frío.»

¿Qué necesitas, amor, mi niño?

«La tibia tela de tu vestido.»

¡Que se agiten las ramas al sol

y salten las fuentes alrededor

En el patio ladra el perro,

en los árboles canta el viento.

Los bueyes mugen al boyero

y la luna me riza los cabellos.

¿Qué pides, niño, desde tan lejos?

«Los blancos montes que hay en tu pecho.»

¡Que se agiten las ramas al sol

y salten las fuentes alrededor!

Te diré, niño mío, que sí.

Tronchada y rota soy para ti

¡Cómo me duele esta cintura

donde tendrás primera cuna!

¿Cuándo, mi niño, vas a venir?

«Cuando tu carne huela a jazmín.

¡Que se agiten las ramas al sol

y salten las fuentes alrededor!

Candy y Terry estaban profundamente conmovidos, ella no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, claramente se notaba que estaba cantando a su niño. A su Terry.

_! Bravo! ¡Felicitaciones! Los dos estuvieron geniales _Exclamaba Candy eufórica entre aplausos.

_Gracias Candy que bueno que te ha gustado, ¡Terry eres un excelente actor, me has sorprendido!

_Gracias a ti mamá nos has regalado un día inolvidable._ Eleanor se arrojó a los brazos de su hijo francamente emocionada por tenerlo junto a ella y poder hacerlo feliz. _Terry_ le dijo dulcemente al oído _Nunca dejes que tu padre te robe tus sueños. _Se apartó de su abrazo y le extendió los brazos a Candy.

Ella se abrazó de Eleanor con profunda alegría.

El cochero tocó la puerta indicándoles que era horade partir.

* * *

><p><strong>**Yerma obra original de Federico García Lorca 1934.<strong> "_narra la historia de una campesina de nombre Yerma, frustrada por no poder engendrar hijos con su marido, Juan._

Esta adelantada por unos años según la época de Candy, pero es muy bonita.

¡Hola de nuevo chicas! Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, lo acabo de terminar y espero de corazón que les guste.

Mil gracias por sus reviews y espero me manden mas!

**Rossy Jimenez:** espero que lo sigas leyendo y gracias.

**Ines:** que gusto saber de ti nuevamente por aquí, y a tu petición ya te puse lo del quinto domingo jejeje.

**Annie de madero:** me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, a mi también me pareció la época mas bonita de Candy, no se como con mas romanticismo, ¿no? Espero la sigas.

Feliz año nuevo a todas las que leen en silencio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**El océano en tu mirada**

Stear, Anny, Patty, Eliza, y Archie llegaron un poco retrasados a casa de la Tía Elroy, esperaban ser reprendidos por culpa de Eliza y su retraso.

_Me alegra que estén aquí queridos sobrinos, un tanto impuntuales, pero por esta vez lo omitiré; Bertha Nichols, mi gran amiga de la juventud nos acompañará y quiero que los conozca, hace años que no la veo y estoy muy emocionada por este reencuentro _la Tía Elroy hablaba muy animadamente, se veía de verdad ilusionada, en cambio todos los chicos tenían cara de aburrimiento.

_Espero su mejor comportamiento, no puedo quedar mal frente a mi antigua amiga, sigan al jardín, ya les están sirviendo el desayuno, yo terminare de arreglarme y disponer todo para la comida.

Todos salieron en fila del despacho de la tía Elroy Stear bostezó y Archi se dirigió al jardín con paso acelerado pero elegante, aún de mal humor lucía encantador.

_Verán que nos divertiremos chicos, todo es mejor a estar en esa prisión _dijo Neil, malicioso.

_Uy veo que quizás planeas conquistar a la bella amiga de la Tía abuela jajajaja _ le respondió Stear y todos rieron, Neil se enfado y comenzó comer apresuradamente, tenía mucha hambre.

_¿No comerás nada Eliza? Todo se ve realmente delicioso y creo que a la hora de la comida será mucho mejor _Dijo Patty tratando de animar a Eliza pues hace días que la veía realmente extraña como si estuviese deprimida. Eliza levanto la mirada un poco irritada, contuvo los deseos de responder a Patty con algún cometario grosero por su intromisión.

_Claro Patty, sólo tomare el jugo. No me he sentido muy bien y espero que como dices a la hora de la comida se me abra el apetito._

Neil empezó a toser estrepitosamente debido a que se le había atorado el bocado en la garganta, gracias a la sorpresa causada por el comentario de su melliza, Archi y Stear lo auxiliaron de inmediato golpeándole la espalda, las Eliza seguía tomando su jugo después de lanzar una mirada de fastidio a su hermano, Patty se levantó preocupada mirando la escena y Anny no pudo evitar taparse la boca con la servilleta para que no se dieran cuenta de la gracia que le provocaba la escena.

Jugaron después un partido de tenis en parejas, por su puesto Archie no quiso jugar, ni tampoco Eliza, así que ella se retiro un momento a descansar a la habitación y Archie se quedo leyendo y observando el juego a lo lejos.

_Jóvenes, la tía abuela me manda decirles que la comida se servirá a las tres en punto y los espera puntuales y arreglados en el comedor _ después de su anuncio la mucama hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

_Solo queda poco más de una hora, terminemos esta partida y andemos a arreglarnos si no queremos problemas.

_Tienes razón Stear, lo bueno que vamos ganando, ¡¿que pasa Anny soy muy hábil para ti?_gritó Patty alegre desafiando Anny desde el otro lado de la red.

_¿Escuchaste eso Neil?,¡ no podemos permitir que ese par de cerebritos nos ganen! ¡Vamos chico! Gritó Anny a todo pulmón, llamando la tención de Archie, se veía hermosa en su traje de tenis, nunca la había visto tan divertida sin estar el a su lado, en realidad todos se veían muy alegres y sentía deseos de unírseles, pero su orgullo era mas fuerte, y la verdad se sentía algo avergonzado de su actitud y no sabía como disculparse. Pero sobre todo ver a Anny tan indiferente a él lo hacia enfurecer nuevamente.

Llego la hora de la comida, la amiga de la tía Elroy resulto muy simpática todo lo contrario a la tía abuela. Juntas reían sin parar y recordaban anécdotas de su juventud.

_Enserio amiga tus sobrinos son encantadores y sobre todo muy apuestos, tanto como Emilio tu difunto esposo _ dijo Bertha recordando al finado esposo de la tía, una sombre de tristeza nublo los ojos de la tía Elroy _Oh no te pongas nostálgica, mira que deberías estar alegre nos lo ganaste a todas las chicas cazaderas de ese entonces, fuiste una bandida jajajaja _la sonrisa invadió nuevamente el rostro de la tía abuela y todos rieron por el pícaro comentario.

_Tus sobrinos seguramente arrasaran con varios corazones, pero díganme ¿quien es pareja de quien?, esta chicas son encantadoras _preguntó Bertha señalando a Patty y Anny.

_Querida Bertha, pues la hermosa Patty es mí mas querida amiga, y espero mas adelante sea algo más, y la linda Anny es una de nuestras entrañables amigas desde América, faltó Candy, pero espero luego puedas conocerla ella también es encantadora. _Respondió Stear con todo orgullo.

_¿Oh chicos que le sucede? Dijo en tono de reprimenda Bertha dirigiéndose a Archi y Neil, tienen bellas jovencitas rodeándolos y sólo miran como bobos?, deberían tomar ejemplo de Stear, tiene una linda novia y se ve feliz, en cambio ustedes tan aburridos y con mala cara. _ Neil y Archi querían desaparecer, pues todos empezaron a reír.

_Queridas, no caigan tan fácilmente en las garras de un tonto cualquiera, déjense conquistar, con un caballero como Stear, y ¿porque no? por uno mas galante, aunque creo que eso será difícil. _ dijo con mirada cómplice a Eliza y Anny mientras le tomaba de la barbilla a Stear.

_Eso haré señora Bertha, gracias por el consejo. _Le respondió con una cálida sonrisa Anny.

_Yo ya encontré a mi apuesto caballero, solo falta el proceso de conquista _respondió Eliza tranquilamente, la señora Bertha era muy simpática a todos le agradaba.

_¡Esa es la actitud!, que tengamos que dejarnos conquistar no significa y tampoco que no les podamos dar un empujoncito a los caballeros, sobre todo si son algo lentos_ dijo Bertha con un ademan gracioso y volviendo a mirar hacia Archie y Neil.

Stear y Patty se miraron un poco extrañados por el comentario de Eliza, ¿quién seria ese misterioso caballero, y acaso esa era la razón de su extraño comportamiento?

La velada transcurrió de lo mas agradable para todos, Bertha sugirió que ese encuentro debería celebrarse regiamente y pidió champaña, sugiriendo que los chicos ya estaban en edad de brindar, la tía Elroy iba a negarse, pero nadie podía contrariar a Bertha, tenía un gran poder de persuasión.

_Esto se esta poniendo bueno _ dijo Neil con maliciosa sonrisa mientras tomaba su copa de champaña. Eliza también la tomo sin chistar, necesitaba relajarse un poco, estos últimos días habían sido muy difíciles para ella.

Stear y Patty apenas si terminaron una copa, conversaban tan amenamente, que no se concentraban en nada más.

El viento frío se estrellaba contra el rostro de Candy cuando estaba abordando el coche para volver a colegio; sin embargo después de ese día tan hermoso y sobre todo por ir al lado de Terry todo parecía cálido y una luminosidad destellante lo impregnaba todo, el aire, los arboles los viejos edificios y las iglesias por las que pasaban, parecía que toda la gente les sonreía cuando ella miraba, pegaba su nariz al cristal y esta se desfiguraba del otro lado.

_Candy, no me dices nada, ¿que te ha parecido mi madre? creo que te le has simpatizado mucho.

_Tu madre es maravillosa tanto como persona como actriz, es increíble y se parecen tanto… tus ojos son como los de ella. _Momentáneamente Candy se perdió en los ojos de ese chico tremendamente apuesto que iba a su lado, su mano inconsciente como guiada por su corazón toco la mejilla de Terry en una caricia delicada, como si no quisiera por ningún motivo lacerar la tersa y blanca piel del joven.

_Yo creo que también tu madre era muy hermosa, soló una mujer hermosa puede tener hijos hermosos. _le respondió tomando la mano de Candy pasándola de su rostro a su pecho.

_Tus hijos serán muy hermosos Terry _dijo ella repentinamente en un tono de suspiro sin pensar y de inmediato se ruborizó por el comentario. Terry sonrío y con su característico tono mordaz respondió

_Si, seguramente… pero ojala no resulten tan pecosos jajajaja. _le replicó mirándola fijamente a los ojos; Candy dio un respingo un poco enfadada, solo un poco por el comentario, y cuando estuvo a punto de reprender a Terry con un gritó, éste lo ahogo con sus labios, estrellándolos sobre los suyos, la tomo de los hombros y la estrecho contra su pecho, se envolvieron entonces en un instante de ensoñación. Terry adoraba la suavidad de los labios de Candy su sabor y su aroma, el aliento ardoroso que le regalaba.

_Terry… _Candy se separo de su agarre, nerviosa no sabía como reaccionar después desea clase de sucesos, en esos momento desearía ser tan resuelta como de costumbre, pero se sentía tan vulnerable que le daba miedo.

_Lo siento pecosa, tienes razón estamos por llegar, y si la Hermana Gray nos ve en tal ocasión es capaz de mandar azotarnos jajajaja. _Los dos jóvenes se unieron en carcajadas dejando escapar toda la adrenalina, y felicidad que inundaba sus cuerpos y espíritus.

Archie miraba por el ventanal, pero sólo era para ver el reflejo de Anny que seguía conversando con la señora Bertha, tenía tantos deseos de hablar con ella, pero tampoco lograba sacarse de la mente el pensamiento de Candy con Terry, juntos y tal vez solos en quien sabe donde, ese pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz.

Neil estaba sentado en el sofá observando todo, en especial se sentía algo extraño por no saber que pasaba con Eliza, se aburría mucho sin ella, en realidad ella era lo único cercano a una verdadera amiga, la única persona en quien solía confiar ahora estaba solo, sin Eliza quien era quien solía guiarlo en sus acciones, en sus pensamientos, en todo como una maligna líder. Siguió bebiendo y comenzó a observar a Stear y Patty de verdad lucían alegres, y en realidad podía ver que ella no era tan insignificante y tonta como el creía en realidad era una linda chica, y se veía muy bien al lado de Stear; de pronto sintió una extraña soledad, y seguía pensando que Archie era un tonto por no acercarse a Anny, ella que era en realidad muy hermosa con sus largos cabellos negrísimos, sus ojos de un azul profundo radiantes y tiernos, y por supuesto tenía un hermoso cuerpo que pudo admirar a placer mientras jugaban tenis, por eso no dio una en todo el partido.

_Neil quiero que brindemos, porque de ahora en adelante tengamos una tregua, aunque no se de una gran amistad, esperemos seguir divirtiéndonos juntos como hoy, ¿te parece?_ la mirada azul de Anny penetraba el océano en atardecer ambarino de los ojos de Neil, debido a las ya tres copas de champaña se sintió un poco osada, pero no demasiado ya que ese mismo discurso lo había preparado para Archie, pero al estar a punto de dirigirse a él no se atrevió, por temor a que se le escaparan palabras de amor debido a su estado; así que se desvió dos pasos y cayo al lado de Neil sobre el sillón.

_Por supuesto_ atinó a responder Neil, un poco nervioso, y choco su copa contra la de ella y una alegre carcajada escapo de las gargantas de los dos.

_Tomemos otra copa Anny por favor

_Oh Neil ¿no crees que ya he bebido demasiado?

_Claro Anny como tu digas, yo me tomaré una más con tu permiso, en realidad la champaña es de la mas ligera, no pienses que esa señora Bertha es tan liberal, designo sólo una botella para nosotros observa_ Neil señalo a la mesa y en efecto era una sola botella y la Señora Bertha aprobaba las copas que eran servidas para los chicos, los observaba y el mayordomo pedía su autorización cada que pedían cada copa.

_¡Neil es verdad! Eres muy observador, esta bien tomemos la última, te acompañaré en realidad es deliciosa, con mis padres solo bebo vino a veces en las comidas y no me encanta su sabor sinceramente.

_Si algún día te atreves, yo puedo ensñarte lo que son las buenas bebidas, y si te embriagas yo te cuidaré.

_Jajajaja_ rió ella ,_No te creas tan listo Neil que no me olvido cuando casi me mató por tu culpa en el caballo el día que los conocí.

_Oh discúlpame en verdad fui un tonto. _la miró con verdadero pesar y Anny solo asintió condecendiente.

Conversaron un rato sobre sus actividades, sus vidas, sus gustos, y Anny pudo ver un lado de él que jamás creyó que existiera, con Eliza apartada, Neil era completamente distinto. Le agradaba.

Mientras tanto Eliza conversaba con las dos señoras, se sentía reamente bien y relajada, y pensó que con una actitud tan amable y cálida como la de la señora Bertha se podían conquistar a las personas mas duras como la Tía abuela. Si ella cambiaba un poco tal vez Terry se enamoraría de ella.

_Hola Archie, ¿sigues enfadado? –dijo Anny reprendiéndose en sus adentros por no haberse contenido a acercarse a él.

_Hola Anny, pensé que estarías toda la noche conversando con el idiota de Neil. Dime te ha molestado por que si es así yo… _Archie estaba comenzando a enfadarse, pensando que ella se acercaba a pedirle auxilio, ella lo contuvo tomándole por el brazo.

_No es eso Archie, Neil se ha portado a la altura, hasta me ha resultado simpático, sólo que te veo muy solo y me siento mal, recuerda que te… estimo demasiado como amigo, y no me gusta que estés tan alejado, incluso estas alejando a Stear y eso es muy malo, es tu hermano y no debes mantener esta actitud, si es por mi dime que te molesta… y si acaso es otra cosa u otra persona también ten la seguridad de que puedes confiármelo. _Anny tomo la mano de Archi y ambos pensaron en Candy.

_Gracias Anny, pero tu comprenderás que hay cosas que deben guardarse muy dentro hasta que llegue el momento de sacarlas, y yo no me siento aún con esa capacidad. Pero si me gustaría cambiar mi comportamiento discúlpame, le pediré disculpas a Stear después, ahora solo me interesa tu perdón. _Archie beso la mano de Anny sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, a Anny le dio un vuelco el corazón.

_Anny querida, la señora Bertha quiere visitar a tus padres puedes decirle la dirección de su casa de campo por favor. _La tía abuela llamó a Anny, ella fue con ellas y Neil salió de la estancia.

Archie se sentía contento de tener de nuevo la amistad de Anny, ella era tan sincera, y ya se le estaba pasando el temor de lastimarla por no corresponderle, pues sabía que aunque así fuera, ella estaba madurando y no le costaría tanto superarlo. Además de que con sus palabras pudo estar seguro de que no había otro en su camino, y eso también lo dejo extrañamente satisfecho y se preguntó ¿Por qué si ciertamente no la amaba, sentía alivio de que no hubiera otro hombre en su corazón? y aún mas se sentía un egoísta por sentirse bien de saber que aun él era el dueño de su corazón.

Todos se despidieron alegres de la Tía Elroy y la señora Bertha, debían volver al colegio.

_Hasta pronto chicos, espero volver a verlos cuando vuelva a Londres, pero en Chicago pueden visitarme cuando quieran. _ Se despidió Bertha.

Ya casi llegando al colegio, divisaron otro carruaje que también regresaba.

_¿Quién será?, vuelve al igual que nosotros _dijo Patty y con naturalidad femenina las chicas alargaron la cabeza, para encontrarse con la imagen de Candy siendo besada por Terry.

El gemido de sorpresa de las Patty y Anny, llamaron la atención de Archie, que se asomo de inmediato pudiendo ver la misma corta escena. El coche vecino los rebasó y ellos tuvieron que esperar que entrara primero al portal del colegio.

_No deben fisgonear a los otros coches _los regañó Stear ignorando lo que habían visto.

_No fue nada Stear _dijo Anny sabiendo que esa visión tal vez sería demasiado para Archi quien de inmediato bajo el rostro y apretó el puño conteniéndose. Ella también bajo la mirada y se entristeció por Archie y por ella misma. Al llegar Archie bajo rápidamente sin ayudar a las chicas y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

_Tengo nauseas, voy al baño dijo Eliza con un sollozo ahogado y salió corriendo al igual que su primo.

_Qué raros están estos dos_ dijo Stear rascándose la cabeza mientras ayudaba a bajar a Patty del coche, cuando ella bajo, él se dispuso a ayudar a Anny pero Neil se le atravesó y ofreció su mano a la morena.

Stear y Patty siguieron su camino, y detrás de ellos Anny y Neil.

_Anny yo…quisiera…_Neil se trababa en sus palabras al hablarle a la chica, se aclaró la garganta y se detuvo frente a ella. _Ten_ dijo secamente y con aire arrogante le tendió la mano ofreciéndole una cajita forrada de satín azul marino, Anny desconcertada la tomó. _¿Qué es esto? _le preguntó.

_Es un obsequio por nuestra tregua ¿recuerdas?, la tenía desde hace un tiempo en casa dela Tía abuela en mi habitación, era de mi madre, ella me la dio para obsequiársela a una antipática chica de su agrado, pero yo nunca se lo di, creo que esta hecho mas bien para ti, creo que a ti te gustan mucho estas cosas.

_Oh Neil, no es necesario de verdad _Neil puso su dedo índice con delicada suavidad sobre el labio de Anny para silenciarla.

_Ábrelo veras que te gusta _dijo el con voz suave, ella abrió la hermosa cajita y vio admirada un pequeño tocado de plata en forma de dos flores entrelazadas cubiertas de brillantes blancos y zafiros.

* * *

><p>Hola nenas! Aquí les dejé el capítulo mas reciente, gracias a todas las que me siguen y mil gracias por sus reviews, me sigue encantando recibirlos cada uno es muy importante para mí, por que vale la pena el tiempo que me paso escribiendo, ya que no es solo para mí sino para ustedes.<p>

Se siguen aceptando críticas. Besos hasta la próxima y espero no haberme atrasado creo que voy a buen ritmo pro díganme su opinión.

**CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER:** Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, esos sucesos en la serie original casi me causan ulcera jejeje. Pero espero que esta perspectiva mía te agrade, pero verás que pronto habrá problemas, desafortunadamente nunca nos podremos librar de ellos en la vida.

**GALAXYLAM84:** Me encantaron tus palabras tan lindas muchas gracias espero no decepcionarte, y ¡que siga el romanticismo!

**ANNIE DE MADERO:** Gracias es genial que te guste tanto, espero que este capítulo también te agrade tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Celos y envídia**

Él tomó la delicada mano de la rubia para ayudarle a bajar del coche, juntos del brazo cruzaron el portal y caminaron en silencio, regalándose miradas dulces y sonrisas

cómplices en cada oportunidad.

_Señor Grandchester, señorita Candy, sean bienvenidos _les saludó cortésmente la hermana Margaret _es mejor que se apresuren y se dirijan a sus habitaciones, la

hermana Gray pronto hará la ronda de revisión _ambos asintieron amablemente sin soltarse.

_Terruce, ve a tu habitación yo escoltaré a Candy, gracias.

_Sí …_respondió él_ ¿Me permite un minuto hermana? _La hermana sonrió levemente y se dirigió a recibir a un par de alumnas a que recién llegaban.

_"Nos vemos mañana en la Colina pecosa"_ le susurró al oído, después besó su mejilla tiernamente y se marchó, dejando un halo de su fragancia masculina, fresca y

cálida al mismo tiempo.

_Candy, Candy… ¡Vamos! _ Ordenó la hermana luego de que la chica no reaccionara.

_Oh disculpe hermana no la escuché _ Candy se avergonzó un poco y se dio un leve coscorrón en la cabeza.

Se escuchó el discreto bullicio de risitas provenientes del par de chicas recién llegadas, las cuales pudieron atestiguar la romántica escena.

_"Es una torpe, ¿qué le verá?, ¿acaso no sabe que es una huérfana cuida establos?"

_"Creo que me esta llegando una olor a estiércol, jajajajaja."_dijo la chica arrugando la nariz.

_¡Luisa, Lindsay silencio!_ les gritó la hermana Margaret enfadada, sin embargo Candy no las había escuchado debido a que su pensamiento divagaba en rumbos

distintos.

_Discúlpenos hermana _Comentaron al unísono ambas chicas.

_Vayan a sus habitaciones, debo ir a recibir a los otros alumnos. _respondió severa la hermana Margaret.

Luisa y Lindsay se fueron aprisa, la hermana, toco el hombro de Candy luego de que esta le sonrío al despedirse y dio media vuelta.

_Me da gusto que seas feliz Candy.

_Gracias hermana! _gritó Candy arrojándose a los brazos de la sorprendida hermana.

_Candy tranquilízate, esos no son comportamientos adecuados, será mejor que descanses. Hasta mañana. _respondió serenamente la hermana Margaret y se separo

despacio del abrazo, reconociendo en los ojos de Candy la ilusión encantadora que alguna vez sintió a su misma edad, pero que luego le hubo costado lagrimas de

sangre.

Candy estaba apunto de desnudarse para darse un baño y dormir, cuando escucho un portazo y voces en el pasillo. No pudo contener su curiosidad y se asomó para

ver a Luisa y Lindsay acongojadas en la puerta de Eliza insistiendo para que abriera.

_Eliza querida, dinos ¿que te pasa?_ dijo Luisa con too meloso.

_! Déjenme tranquila, no quiero ver a nadie!_ respondío a gritos Eliza del otro lado de la puerta.

_"Tu amiga es insoportable, no se como te simpatiza tanto" _ le susurró Lindsay a Luisa con un gesto de fastidio._ Me voy a dormir, no tengo por que aguantar estos

berrinches, allá tu si quieres quedarte aquí toda la noche. _ Indicó Lindsay con actitud despreocupada dejando a su amiga Luisa sola.

Candy miró entonces con interés a Lindsay, nunca la había visto, una chica espigada, alta y pelirroja con el cabello liso, ojos verdes aceituna y un destello de pecas en

su rostro.

_Eliza por favor ábreme…_insistía Luisa.

_¡Lárgate!

Candy se acercó a Luisa. _Vete de aquí, ella no quiere verte_ Candy ignoró las palabras de Luisa y toco levemente la puerta.

_Soy Candy, ¿estas bien Eliza, puedo ayudarte?

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y Eliza asomó la cara.

_¿Puedes dejarnos solas Luisa?

_Pero.. ¿Cómo?..

Eliza tomo de la muñeca a Candy y la metió a la alcoba volviendo a cerrar la puerta, dejando a Luisa confundida y enfadada.

_¿Que te sucede Eliza, estas enojada con Luisa? Es tu mejor amiga, no deberías tratarla así, sólo esta preocupada.

_Lo se, pero ella no me entiende, necesito solamente que alguien me escuche, y ella no se escucha mas que a sí misma.

Eliza volvió a tomar la muñeca de Candy para que se sentara a su lado.

_Candy yo…quiero decirte …_parecía que algo le quemaba la garganta, los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados le indicaron a Candy el penoso sufrimiento que cargaba, y no

pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza por ella.

_Vamos Eliza, puedes decirme lo que sea _le dijo tomándola por el hombro tratando de confortarla al notar que le costaba trabajo hablar.

En ese momento Eliza sintió ganas se irse sobre Candy a golpes, arañarle la cara y reclamarle por robarle el amor de Terry, por ser el objeto de sus miradas, sus

tiernas palabras, y sus besos que deberian ser lo mas delicioso del mundo…Se apeó de inmediato tratando de guardar la cordura. Y calló de rodillas sobre el regazo de

Candy en un llanto penoso e irrefrenable.

_Calma Eliza, todo está bien…_le hablaba Candy con voz suave como solía hacerlo cuando consolaba a los pequeños del Hogar de Pony, acariciando los cabellos largos

y sedosos de Eliza. Entonces esta levantó poco a poco el rostro hasta mirar fijamente a la rubia.

_Candy yo sufro por amor. _confesó, y volvió a su llanto ya mas sereno.

_Oh Eliza, ¿te han hecho daño? _preguntó Candy tratando de comprender la naturaleza del sufrimiento de Eliza.

_No. Simplemente él prefiere a otra. _Candy entonces pensó en Luisa _"tal vez por eso no quiso hablar con ella" _pensó.

_No sé que decirte, tal vez simplemente no se ha fijado bien, tal vez hay un chico mejor para ti, no debes derrumbarte por esto Eliza, ¡tu eres muy fuerte vamos!

_¡Que sea mala no significa que sea fuerte! _gritó y se puso de pie de nuevo con furia._ ¡Él no me ama por que piensa que soy mala! _tomó el florero de su tocador y

lo arrojó contra la pared.

_¡Tranquilízate por favor!_ Candy se incorporó y la rodeo firmemente con sus brazos. Eliza se calmo.

_Debo cambiar, si quiero que se fije en mí debo ser distinta. Ayúdame Candy _dijo esto último con un mirada que Candy distinguió como suplicante.

_Yo te ayudaré siempre Eliza _le respondió tomándola de las manos y estrechándolas en las suyas _cuenta conmigo, pero dime ¿quien es ese chico?...

_¡Oh Neil es hermoso!, pero no puedo aceptarlo _dijo Anny apenada ante el hermoso regalo de Neil.

_Vamos no digas tonterías, es perfecto para ti, tómalo sería una descortesía que no lo aceptaras, ¿o es acaso que no se compara con los detalles de tu querido

Archie?_dijo Neil con tono sarcástico, estaba empezando a enfadarse por la actitud vacilante de Anny.

_¡No claro que no es eso!, lo acepto. Gracias _respondió de golpe Anny con una amplia sonrisa que brillo como el sol ante los ojos de Neil. De inmediato sacó el tocado

y lo posó sobre su cabeza y con voz dulce y ademan seductor preguntó al chico

_¿Cómo me queda?

_Magnifico _respondió y se quedo en silencio mirándola como bobo por unos instantes.

_Me voy, estoy cansado, nos veremos después. _Se despidió el joven un poco perturbado por lo que estaba sintiendo, era algo extraño y no dejaría que este tipo de

sensaciones lo hicieran sentir ridículo.

_Si _contestó Anny y se quedo unos minutos mas contemplando la hermosa y fina pieza mientras pensaba en las palabras de Neil "¿o es acaso que no se compara con

los detalles de tu querido Archie?". Ciertamente como todo un caballero Archie había dado algunos bellos obsequios a Anny, hermosos ramos de flores, algunos

perfumes que mandaba a pedir directamente importados de París o habia traído de algún viaje, un hermoso vestido azul de razo con listones de seda pura, y un

hermoso prendedor de oro con esmeraldas en forma de osito. Lo curioso eneste caso es que cada hermoso regalo casi siempre iba en par_ "uno para la hermosa Anny

y otro para nuestra querida Candy"_ decía Archie.

Sonrió a sus adentros y corrió a su habitación con la sensación de que flotaba por un momento y de que ese tocado era el regalo más hermoso que le habían dado.

_"el tocado de su madre"_ se decía _"el tocado que su madre le dio para una chica especial, me lo dio a mi".

Archie se había ido a refugiar en uno de los grandes jardines del colegio, volvería a su habitación justo antes que la fastidiosa hermana Gray diera su rondín nocturno.

Necesitaba pensar y calmarse, no quería soportar la cara de bobo que últimamente ponía Stear cada que se despedía de Patty, no estaba de humor.

_Hola chico, ¿estas perdido? _una vocecita dulzona sacó a Archie de su trance. Una hermosa chica pelirroja se sentó de prisa junto a él sin pedir permiso. _Es mi primer

día y ya muero de aburrimiento, ¿te gustaría cambiar eso?_ preguntó ella mirándolo directo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

_Disculpa, me sorprendiste, mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell señorita _se puso de pie y se inclino caballerosamente.

_Soy Lindsay Fisher, vengo de Francia, en específico París, ya sabes la ciudad del amor. _comentó guiñando el ojo al apuesto caballero.

_Si la conozco, he ido un par de veces ¡es hermosa!, espero que tu estadía en este colegio sea grata, me ofrezco a mostrarte el lugar y no dudes en acudir a mí si

tienes algún problema.

_¡Oh muchas gracias Archivald!

_Puedes llamarme Archie, todos mis amigos me llaman así.

_Pues Archie creo que seremos buenos amigos. _volvió a regalarle una amplia sonrisa a Archie y este no hizo más que miran las pecas que salpicaban su rostro.

Candy reposaba en la cama pensando en lo ocurrido con Eliza, se sentía triste por ella, no podía concebir como se sentiría ella si Terry prefiriera a otra.

Aunque Eliza prefirió no mencionar los nombres de los susodichos supuestamente por discreción, Candy estaba sospechando de Luisa, aunque en realidad no sabía si

tenía algún novio _"estoy tan concentrada en Terry que ya no sé que pasa a mi alrededor"_ pensó risueña.

Al día siguiente Terry estaba en el patio principal esperando iniciara su primera clase, había madrugado, algo raro en él.

Archie lo divisó mientras también se dirigía su clase, sintió una gran ira por haber sido testigo del intenso beso el día anterior, así que sin vacilar se dirigía con temple

duro a enfrentar nuevamente a Grandchester, era su deber proteger a su prima Candy.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta su objetivo sorpresivamente desde atrás unas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

_ ¡Adivina quién soy! _sorprendido tomo las manos y sonrió al reconocer la vocecita.

_! Lindsay! _respondió alegre el chico, al tiempo que se giro para quedar frente a la chica con las manos aun entrelazadas, olvidando su asunto con Grandchester.

_Creo que no es buena idea que no te presentes a tiempo a tu primera clase Lindsay, permíteme acompañarte_ y le ofreció el brazo, la chica lo tomó gustosa y se

encaminaron envueltos en una amena conversación.

Muy cerca Terry pudo apreciar toda la escena, intrigado por la nueva chica, ¿acaso por ella había terminado con Anny?

_ ¡Terry! Buen día_ saludó Eliza agitada por haber llegado corriendo en cuanto lo vio.

_Hola Eliza, ¿Cómo estas?

_Muy bien, gracias.

Eliza comenzó a hablar de manera muy distinta a lo acostumbrado, le comento sobre su visita a casa de la Tía Elroy, sobre lo simpática que resultó la señora Bertha,

entre otras cosas.

Terry la escuchaba atento y se notaba en su rostro cierta simpatía al conversar con ella, en realidad Eliza se estaba esforzando por cambiar y a él le estaba resultando bastante agradable.

Incluso notó que se arreglaba de modo distinto cambio de peinado dejando los bucles totalmente sueltos sus labios lucían mas llamativos, y su nuevo aroma era mucho

mas agradable comparado con la fragancia aseñorada que solía usar. Sin duda Eliza era hermosa, y esta nueva actitud no hacia mas que favorecerle.

_Señorita Legan, ¿que hace aquí y en el área de los chicos? Vaya a su clase de inmediato _ordenó molesta la hermana Gray.

_Discúlpela hermana Gray, yo fui quien la llamó, es mi culpa._ Tanto la hermana Gray como Eliza se sorprendieron al escuchar la afirmación de Terruce.

_Si es así, le advierto señor Grandchester que no tiene permitido tener tanta confianza con las señoritas, sino quiere ser amonestado, y de cualquier forma Eliza ve a tu

clase ya debe de estar por comenzar.

_De inmediato hermana_ Eliza ofreció una sonrisa a Terry y se fue aprisa, feliz por haber sido defendida por él.

Se sentía desfallecer de alegría, si había tenido dudas, ahora estaba segura que iba por buen camino, pronto muy pronto podía conquistar a Terry.

_Eliza, dime ¿que sucede contigo?, ayer fuiste muy grosera, si no fueras mi mejor amiga ya te hubiera retirado mi amistad _la retó Luisa confundida y molesta, cuando

está recién llegaba agitada y se sentaba en su pupitre.

_Vamos Luisa, tranquila a veces hay que hacer ciertos "sacrificios" cuando en realidad te interesa algo, no seas niña y olvídalo. Ah, y no quiero que molestes a Candy y

sus amigas, es lo mejor por ahora.

_Pero Eliza ¿que te pasa, acaso ahora esa huérfana es tu mejor amiga?

_No, no lo es; pero lo será si no te callas y dejas de cuestionar mis decisiones _afirmó molesta.

_Esta bien tu sabes lo que haces… déjame presentarte a alguien ¡Lindsay ven aquí!

Hola soy Lindsay amiga de la infancia de Luisa _Dijo Lindsay sin esperar ser presentada.

_Soy Eliza Legan _respondió con cierto recelo, no le gustaban las chicas nuevas, no sabía que esperar de ella.

Candy Patty y Anny justo venían entrando y las tres chicas voltearon a ver fijamente a las impuntuales. Luisa se mordió los labios queriendo hacer un comentario

ofensivo a las chicas, peo entonces Lindsay se adelantó.

_Uy creo que a algunas se les pegan las sábanas soñando con sus enamorados jajajaja. _dijo mirando con superioridad a Candy. Eliza esbozó discretamente una

sonrisa de medio lado, era cierto que si Luisa las molestaba la relacionarían a ella directamente, pero la nueva podía hacerlo a su placer, sintió un alivio en su interior.

_Eso a ti no te incumbe, ¡ni siquiera me conoces! _respondió Candy molesta.

_No hace falta conocer mucho a una chica, famosa por sus encuentros amorosos, jajaja.

_No te permito… _Candy cerro el puño en gesto amenazante y estaba a punto de irse contra Lindsay. Eliza en verdad disfrutaba la función y lamentaba no participar en

ella.

_¡Candy No¡ _la detuvo Anny por la cintura.

_Lindsay, nada de lo que dices es cierto, son rumores infundados y te sugiero no los divulgues, en este colegio somos todas unas damas. _Dijo Eliza interponiéndose

entre las chicas en aparente aspecto conciliador.

_vaya con las amiguitas_ dijo Lindsay un poco decepcionada de que hubiesen detenido la pelea.

_ ¿Que sucede aquí, hay algún problema?_ cuestionó la hermana Alice al entrar al aula.

_Sólo estábamos conociendo a la nueva chica _respondió Patty.

_¡Basta de bullicio! a sus lugares y entréguenme sus tareas _indicó.

Durante el descanso las chicas conversaban en grupitos, Candy como siempre estaba con Anny y Patty.

_Pero ¿qué le ocurre a esa chica nueva?_ dijo Patty molesta.

_No lo sé, pero será mejor que me cuide de ella _dijo Candy. _lo que me alegra es que ahora tengo el apoyo de Eliza también.

_Yo no me fiaría de Eliza, Candy tu sabes de lo que ella es capaz, no dudo que sea una más de sus artimañas.

_Si tienes razón Anny, además míralas están juntas ahora. _dijo Patty, señalando hacia donde se encontraban Eliza, Luisa y Lindsay.

_Oh! pero eso es porque la nueva chica es la antigua amiga de Luisa, Eliza ni siquiera la conocía, y ustedes escucharon lo que le dijo, Eliza esta cambiando y ustedes

deberían acercarse, ella necesita apoyo en estos momentos.

_Definitivamente no tienes remedio Candy, siempre crees en las personas, pero espero de verdad tengas razón. Y sinceramente me agrada que Eliza haya quitado la

cara de fuchi con la que vivía. Jajajaja._ comentó Anny y todas rieron.

_¡Hola lindas damas! _saludó Terry sorprendiendo a las chicas.

_Hola Terry, _saludaron cortésmente Anny y Patty.

_Candy ¿puedo hablarte un momento? _le solicitó Terry.

_Claro, ahora vuelvo chicas.

Tres pares de ojos los seguían con atención, pero Lindsay distinguió claramente los celos e ira que invadía los ambarinos ojos de Eliza.

_Se ve que te afecta a sobre manera ese romance ¿no es así querida? _preguntó la pelirroja con indiscreto interés.

_Claro que no, y será mejor que no te metas en mis asuntos_ Respondió irritada Eliza y se alejó.

_Creo que tu amiguita esta loca jajaja, pero en verdad creo que este colegio es muy interesante _dijo Lindsay mirando con mucha atención a un apuesto chico que se

acercaba con encantadora sonrisa a saludar a Patty y Anny.

* * *

><p>Hola nena! pues de nuevo molestándolas y pidiéndoles me dejen algún review, me encantan, la otra noche que me sentí un poco triste, me metí a leer una fic, fantástico<p>

y después me llegaron un par de sus reviews, y me hicieron el día, o bueno la noche jijiji. Espero en verdad lograr que alguna de ustedes se olvide un momentito de sus

preocupaciones con mi fic.

**TAMMY WHITE**: ¡Que bueno que te animaste! Bienvenida, y espero que te siga pareciendo interesante. Ya veremos que pasa con esa Eliza.

**GALAXYLAM84: **Jajaja, pues que malas somos, Pues esta pasando algo entre Anny y Neil, pero ya ves que Archie ni se ha dado cuenta esta muy entretenido, así son

todos jajaja. Vamos a ver que pasa en el próximo.

**KLAUDYA: **Nena gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, síguele que aquí te dejo otro para que no te desconectes tan pronto. El próximo ya lo estoy trabajando, pero

espero quede antes.

Hasta pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Diamante Rosa**

_Pecosa, no pude esperar más para verte. _le explicó al oído mientras caminaban acompasados sin rumbo fijo.

_Yo también quería verte pronto _le dijo mientras tomó su mano y la estrechó con la suya en una cálida caricia.

De cerca unos ojos penetrantes vigilaban con recelo el paseo de la pareja.

_¿Hermanita que haces aquí? Te he estado buscando, ¿qué es lo que miras? _le cuestionó Neil

_!No te importa!, ¿para que me buscabas? respondió molesta

_Sólo quiero que le des esto a Anny _le dio una pequeña nota _Yo se la daría per ahora no esta sola y no me agrada que todo el mundo se entere.

_¡¿Crees que yo voy a ser tu mensajera con esa tonta de Britter?_le respondió molesta.

_Sólo dásela discretamente, es todo, y te advierto que si la lees me las pagarás. _le señaló Neil con seriedad, y ella solo frunció el seño y lo observó marcharse, mientras arrugaba la nota e su mano.

Al volver la vista se dio cuenta que Candy y Terry ya no estaban, así que volvió furiosa.

Terry intentó ayudar a Candy a subir al gran árbol pero en menos de lo que pensó ella ya estaba arriba, disfrutando el hermoso paisaje matinal, el pasto verde que empezaba a teñirse tenuemente de un dorado ocre debido al cambio de estación.

_¿Te gusta la vista Candy? _le preguntó al tiempo que se colocaba junto a ella en la misma fuerte rama.

_Me encanta, Terry …¿me acompañarás alguna vez al hogar de Pony? Sería maravilloso que conocieras a mis madres, a los niños, el lugar donde crecí es tal vez más hermoso que este; y desde mi padre árbol puedes ver las estrellas tan brillantes y enormes que sientes como si al estirar tu mano las pudieses tocar.

_Seria un honor para mí poder conocerlo, y deberíamos ya planear el viaje ¿no crees? Tal vez cuando Eleanor vuelva a presentarse en América pueda llevarnos con ella. Podría ser en Navidad, seguro que no se negara. ¿Qué te parece?

Candy sentía que se elevaba en un suspiro de felicidad y amor al escuchar a Terry, se imaginaba llegando con el de su mano, y corriendo a los brazos de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, los niños felices y alborotados rodeando a Terry y preguntándole quien era.

_¡Oh Terry me encantaría! _Respondió a viva voz en un grito de emoción y se abalanzó a él casi provocándole una caída.

_Tarzán pecosa, ¿quieres desacerté de mí antes del viaje o que?

_lo siento _respondió sonrojada.

_Esta bien, será mejor que volvamos se acabó el descanso.

_Terry… _le llamó Candy con vos tímida.

_¿Que pasa?

_Tu y yo… ¿somos novios?

_Pero dime Luisa ¿quien es ese chico tan apuesto?

_¿cual, dónde?

_¡Ese! El que habla con esas tontas. _replicó Lindsay tomando a Luisa de la cabeza para que girara a ver al chico que ella veía.

_¡Ahh! ese chico, ¿te gusta ese chico Lindsay? ¡No lo puedo creer!

_No te pedí tu opinión, boba, te pedí información de él. _respondió molesta.

_Él es Stear, pero es novio de Patty ja ja ja ja, creo que llegaste tarde ja ja ja ja_ se burlo divertida Luisa de su amiga.

_¿Quién es esa tal Patty, dónde esta? Dímelo.

_Justo allí con "su enamorado novio" que la saluda tiernamente ja ja ja ja_ Luisa casi se dobla de la risa, al ver la cara de disgusto de Lindsay, cuando esta estaba a punto de preguntarle cual de las dos chicas pelinegras era Patty, Anny se despidió y se dirigió a aula mientras Stear y Patty se despedían largamente y al final se tomaron brevemente de ambas manos, para decir adiós.

_¡Rayos no puede ser que esa Boba sea su novia!

_Que mas te da, tú tienes muchos pretendientes.

_Definitivamente no sabes nada de los chicos Luisa, creo que tendré que darte unas lecciones como buena amiga que soy. ¡Vamos no quiero llegar tarde!

Stear llegaba a su clase y se dirigió a su lugar junto a su hermano en silencio.

_¿Como esta Patty, Stear? Que bueno que no te retrasaste demasiado el Padre Johnson, esta de mal humor. _Stear giró sorprendido por la actitud de Archie, era la primera vez que le hablaba amablemente, y el rastro de su mal humor había desaparecido.

_Si esta muy bien, igual que Candy y Anny.

_Me alegro, sabes quisiera presentarte a alguien, te va a simpatizar.

_¿quién? _Antes de que Archie respondiera entro el padre Johnson con mala cara, así que todos guardaron silencio.

_Anny ¿puedo hablarte un momento? _preguntó Eliza, con un evidente tono de molestia y fasitidio que no se interesó en ocultar.

_Claro dime. _respondió la morena curiosa y se alejaron a un rincón del aula.

_Te mandan esto. _Eliza extendió la pequeña nota y Anny la tomo de inmediato.

_gra…_Eliza se alejó deprisa, dejando a Anny con las palabras en la boca, "¿que es esto?" se preguntó y una sonrisa leve iluminó su rostro pálido al leer el remitente.

Con escasas palabras Neil la alagaba con la pequeña nota:

"Bella Anny _te espero al atardecer en el último jardín del sur, Neil_." la morena nerviosa, guardo la nota en su escote y corrió a encontrase con Patty, pero esta estaba ocupada escribiendo una carta para Stear mientras simulaba hacer deberes, por lo que decidió no comentar nada.

Una resonante risa masculina inundo los oídos de Candy.

_ ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Terry?

_Tu pregunta es bastante graciosa _respondió sonriente por lo que ella se molestó al pensar que quizás se burlase de ella.

_No me parece graciosa, es una pregunta bastante natural _dijo ella dando un respingo de disgusto, y el volvió a reír.

Terry ayudó a bajar a la rubia del árbol, y seguía tomando firmemente su mano cuando llegaron al suelo. Candy se soltó del muchacho y camino mas aprisa delante de él, estaba enfadada, pero los verdísimos ojos comenzaron a nublársele a causa de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

De pronto Terry se abalanzo contra ella tomándola en una abrazo amoroso levantándola en sus jóvenes y fuertes brazos haciéndola girar con tal facilidad que pareciese que levantaba a una muñeca.

Las risas de ambos resonaron en la segunda colina de Pony, Terry tenía el gran poder de llevarla de enfado y la tristeza a la más intensa felicidad sólo con el reflejo de sus ojos brillantes como zafiros destellantes.

_Para mí lo mas natural es esto_ dijo él y la volvió a estrechar buscando unir sus labios a los de ella.

Se separaron sin ganas con las miradas enganchadas en el otro y se marcharon cada uno por su camino despidiéndose con melancolía al saber que era la ultima ves que se verían, al menos por ese día.

_Disculpe hermana_ dijo Candy apenada por su retrasó al entrar a la clase.

_Pasa Candy, pero que no se repita_ respondió en tono firme la hermana Margaret.

Eliza la miró de pies a cabeza y la fulminaba con la mirada, por la furia rompió la punta del lápiz en la blanca hoja de papel que tenía en su pupitre.

_Me siento un poco mal Hermana ¿puedo salir? _dijo Lidsay poniendosé de pie y apretándose el estomago con ambas manos y haciendo un puchero infantil.

_Esta bien Lindsay puedes ir a la enfermería.

_ ¿Te acompaño? _le preguntó Luisa preocupada.

_No soy una niña pequeña, hace rato que despedí a mi niñera _respondió y salió de prisa.

"Que fastidio estas monjitas, son aburridísimas" pensó la pelirroja mientas avanzaba hacia las aulas de los chicos, "chicos, es lo único bueno de este colegio son tan galantes"

De pronto se detuvo al ver a uno de ellos de espaldas muy concentrado en un extraño artefacto.

_¿Que es esa cosa tan rara? _preguntó ella con verdadera curiosidad.

_Es un cochecito mecánico, es fantástico te mostraré como funciona _ Stear puso el juguete en el suelo y con un aparatito conectado por un largo cable al pequeño auto conseguía hacer que avanzara.

_Es genial, ¿como lo logras?

_Es un mecanismo sencillo pero muy laborioso en el que he estado trabajando para la clase de negocios, ¿sabes? Sería genial que algún día lograra hacerlo moverse sin ningún cable de por medio. Trato de convencer al padre Johnson de que la ciencia y la mecánica son una muy buena idea de inversión, pero en el fondo me gustaría estudiar otras cosas; los negocios y el arte no son precisamente mi fuerte_ respondió el chico con un dejo de tristeza en su ultima frase.

_Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, aún estando enclaustrado en este tonto Colegio_ dijo Lindsay con una encantadora sonrisa mirando a los ojos al apuesto castaño, feliz de encontrarse precisamente con el chico que la había impresionado hace un rato.

_Mi nombre es Alistear Cornwell señorita _dijo intimidándose un poco por la penetrante mirada de la chica. El sonido de unos pasos amenazó a la chica, si la encontraban estaría en problemas.

_Me gustaría verte mañana en el descanso para presentarme correctamente chico lindo. _le arrojo un beso volado y se dio la media vuelta.

_Pero tengo novi… balbuceó el muchacho y ella salió corriendo justo antes de que el padre Johnson llamara a Stear y lo encontrara rojo como un tomate.

El reflejo del espejo era agradable a los ojos de la chica, los lisos cabellos negros caían delicadamente al ser cepillado con las suaves cerdas del cepillo plateado, aplico un delicado toque de color rosa pálido en los labios, se dio un ultimo vistazo antes de salir para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, abrió la puerta de su alcoba, caminó dos pasos hacia afuera y dio un giro repentino de retroceso, cerro de golpe la puerta y respiró agitada recargada en ella, cerró los ojos y dio profundas inhalaciones, trataba de relajarse, volvió a tomar coraje y de nuevo salió.

Avanzó entre los pasillos salió del edificio de dormitorios y se encamino hacia el lugar de su cita, se sentía un poco extraña, unos raros nervios la invadían, y al acercarse al punto de encuentro no vio a nadie, se sentó en el borde de una fuente de roca caliza de la que brotaban aguas cristalinas desde el cántaro de la imagen de una mujer semidesnuda, arranco unas margaritas de los arbustos que rodeaban la fuente, espero así deshaciendo las florecillas entre sus manos por mas de cinco minutos y de repente se sintió estúpida, "¿cómo era posible que hubiera caído en alguna burla de Neil?" se preguntó, arrojo las flores al suelo y se levanto de golpe.

¡Anny no te vayas!_ escuchó detrás de sí, ella giró y vio a Neil con semblante serio.

_Pensé que no vendrías _dijo ella con recelo.

_Hace un rato que estoy aquí, justo para mirar de lejos como se ponía el sol, reflejando sus últimos rayos en tu cabello y en tu piel, era una imagen hermosa… no pude evitar quedarme quieto a admirarla. Discúlpame. _Ella no supo que decir, él era simplemente otra persona cuando estaban a solas, a veces arrogante, otras simpático y ahora un poeta.

_Gracias, ¿nos sentamos? Dime para que querías verme aquí _dijo de pronto para que no notara su nerviosismo.

_Bueno yo… sólo quiero decirte que…_dejó de balbucear, tomó aire y dijo: he decidido que seas mi pareja, me gustas quiero que estés conmigo. _Anny abrió los ojos como plato de pronto todo el encanto poético de Neil se había esfumado para dejar al frente su más arrogante personalidad.

_ja ja ja ja _ la chica estalló en risas y él de inmediato se enfureció. _¿Qué se supone que es tan gracioso, acaso te burlas de mí?

_Dime Neil ¿desde cuando te crees el dueño de la voluntad de las personas? _lo miro fijamente y se acercó a él. _Si quieres tener a una chica debes cortejarla primero. Y se dio la vuelta quedando de espalda a él.

_Si tienes razón pues creo que a Archi le costó mucho tiempo de cortejo conquistarte ¿no? _dijo en tono sarcástico tomándola del hombro para girarla y tenerla de nuevo de frente.

Anny se enfadó al escuchar esa afirmación, pero después comprendió que no era del todo falso el mal intencionado comentario de él, y se tranquilizó, guardo silencio por un momento sin dejar de mirarlo, en verdad Neil estaba nervioso, sele notaba a través de su caparazón de petulancia y aparente frialdad, también se había esmerado en su arreglo, se veía regio, los ojos ambarinos estaban a juego con el cabellos castaño clarísimo, casi rojizo, la piel bronceada y tersa estaba elegantemente ataviada con el uniforme oscuro impecable que dejaba ver la hermosa anatomía del joven.

_Esta bien acepto tu propuesta. _respondió con suma tranquilidad, esta vez Neil fue el mas sorprendido pues a había preparado nuevos ataques verbales para Anny, para castigarla por el rechazo del que se sentía victima.

_¿En serio? _le preguntó dudoso preparado para que ella de retractara o se burlara de él.

_Vaya Neil ¿hay que repetirte las cosas para que las comprendas?

_Bu... bueno, pensé que al menos insistirías con eso del cortejo –dijo bajando la mirada, pues ahora que la chica había aceptado ya no sabía que hacer.

_El cortejo tiene que estar presente siempre en la relación, eso dice mi madre, y creo que es lo mejor. Es tarde, ¿me acompañas al área de chicas? Aun no he terminado mis deberes. _ le pidió con sonrisa tierna.

_¡Claro, claro! _ Neil le ofreció el brazo de inmediato y ella lo tomó gustosa, avanzaron lentamente en silencio.

De pronto unas risas llamaron su atención parecía que alguien jugaba cerca.

_¡Luisa!¡ Luisa estoy aquí! Ja ja ja

_¡Te encontraré tienes que devolverme mis libros no puedes estar copiando mis tareas todo el tiempo Lindsay! –Las risas estaban cada vez mas cercanas a ellos y de pronto escucharon una voz distinta a la de las chicas pero no pudieron entender lo que hablaban.

De pronto de entre los arboles salieron al camino que Neil y Anny transitaban, Archi y Lindsay, tomados igualmente del brazo, se quedaron amabas parejas en silencio, repentinamente Archi se soltó de su acompañante y tomó a Neil de las solapas con furia.

_¡¿Qué se supone que haces tu con Anny, a esta hora y a solas? _Neil le dio un fuerte empujón a Archi para deshacerse del agarre _No te incumbe lo que hagamos Archivald _repspondió e intentó darle un puñetazo que ágilmente Archi esquivó y al mismo tiempo alcanzó a golpearlo en el estómago, provocando que Neil cayera.

Anny gritaba llena de angustia y lágrimas de confusión inundaban sus ojos, en cambio Lindsay estaba sumamente emocionada, animaba a Archi y a Neil al mismo tiempo.

_!eso es Archi dale!, ¡Neil, no te dejes dale su merecido!

Neil se levanto y dio un certero golpe en la quijada del pelilargo logrando que sangrara. _Luisa llegó corriendo y al ver la escena no pudo más que asustarse y advertirles que la Hermana Gray venía a hacer su primera ronda.

Anny se echó a correr aun llorando, Neil y Archi trataron de ir tras ella, pero Lindsay se interpuso.

_No sean bobos, ella no querrá escucharlos ahora, mejor no la metan en problemas y váyanse a limpiar. _Ambos se miraron con recelo.

_Ay que chica tan afortunada, mira que tener dos galanes peleando a puño limpio por ella. _dijo y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro.

_¡Vámonos Lindsay, deja de decir tonterías. _y la jaló para llevársela. Lindsay le guiñó el ojo a Archí para despedirse antes de salir corriendo junto a su amiga.

_¿Qué buscas con Anny Neal?, no me respondiste. _increpó Archi mientras caminaban en dirección de sus habitaciones.

_Anny es mi amiga, y te advierto que me veras muy cerca de ella de ahora en adelante. _indicó en tono triunfante.

_¡También es mi amiga, y no me parece que estés rondándola!

_Te he visto muy entretenido con la nueva chica, ocúpate de tus asuntos y yo de los míos Cornwell. _Neil se alejó rápidamente para no seguir hablando. _ "Anny siempre será asunto mío"_ pensó Archi apretando el puño y viendo alejarse a Neil.

Candy estaba tumbada en la cama con el libro de historia sobre su cara pues se había quedado dormida tratando de estudiar, aunque realmente no había pasado de la primera página Clin, el lindo animalito se trepó a la cama para despertarla tocándola con sus patitas.

_Que pasa Clin déjame dormir, he estudiado muy duro. _dijo dándose la vuelta para acomodarse en su cama. El animalito insistió y esta vez ella pudo advertir ligero golpes en la ventana, se levantó sobresaltada, acomodo el camisón de seda rosa, pasó los dedos entre sus sedosos rizos dorados para peinarlos y abrió con sumo cuidado el ventanal para no hacer ruido su corazón ya sabía quien era el inesperado visitante siempre esperado.

_!Terry¡ _exclamó con suave voz al ver al apuesto joven agazapado frente a la ventana. Se entregaron uno a la mirada del otro en medio de la noche y el canto nocturno de los grillos.

_No entraré pecosa, sólo vine a traerte esto y pedirte… que seas mi novia Candy_ él tomó la blanca mano de ella y con suavidad le colocó un anillo con un fino diamante rosa intenso, era realmente hermoso digno de las arcas de la nobleza inglesa, la miraba fijamente a los ojos y besó su mano al comprobar que parecía haber sido fabricado especialmente para esa preciosa mano. _Por favor respóndeme también si cuando seamos mayores te gustaría que te llevara conmigo a cumplir nuestros sueños lejos de aquí. _concluyó.

_Terry…_Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los verdes ojos que entre las acuosas lágrimas lograban reflejar la luz de la luna.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, espero les encante y lo sigan. A todas las que leen en silencio muchas gracias y en especial a mis amigas:<p>

**Nandumbu:** Gracias y espero me dejes muchos mas, estoy tratando de entrar un poquito en los personajes para que entendamos por que tienen ciertas actitudes, y no sean completamente malos o buenos, claro no soy escritora, pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y espero logar darme a entender.

**Annie de Madero:** espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y habrá mas besos pero también cosas dolorosas, pero ya veras, espero sigas leyendo gracias.

**Laurencita12:** Ya casi vamos a ver que trama Eliza, sigue pendiente por favor y gracias por leer.

**klaudya:** Ja ja ja, si y mi también me cayó muy mal al principio, pero no se... a veces es divertida, ¿no crees? pero te aclaro que yo que la conozco te aseguro que Candy es mucho mas bonita! jejeje.

**Anelis Granchester:**Gracias por tu review, y ya veremos que pasa entre ellos, como te habrás dado cuenta Eliza se esta desesperando. Espera al próximo capítulo espero te siga gustando.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Otoño**

Los verdísimos ojos contemplaban la piedrecilla rosada, la cual refulgía presuntuosa gracias a la luz de la luna, las lágrimas comenzaban a cesar, remplazadas por una felicidad inmensa, deseos de gritar, reír, y cantar a todo pulmón invadían a la dulce rubia, nueva poseedora de tan preciosa joya. Las pupilas esmeralda se clavaron en los azules ojos del joven Grandchester, y de pronto se arrojó a sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia el interior de la alcoba.

_Si, si, Terry si quiero ser tu novia… ¡soy tan feliz! _hundió el rostro en el pecho varonil y pudo escuchar tan claramente el latido del corazón de Terry que para ella palpitaba al ritmo de tambores con notas suaves y acompasadas arrullándola.

_Candy, quería dártelo hace tiempo, pensé regalártelo en navidad, pero después de lo que me dijiste en la colina, me sentí un tonto por no haberme portado como un caballero y pedirte antes que fueras mi novia formalmente. _le susurro al oído mientras se mantenía aferrado a la breve cintura de la chica, se sentía de pronto tan feliz, como nunca en su vida había sido, a pesar de sus riquezas, de su apellido, de su talento creciente en su vocación por el arte; nada podía compararse con ese momento sublime.

_Terry, a mi no me importan las formalidades, sé que actué de una manera muy infantil al cuestionarte sobre nuestra relación, pero descubrí que estar contigo es todo lo que quiero en la vida, sin etiquetas, sin riquezas, ni sortijas yo me iría contigo ahora mismo, ¡Vámonos Terry!, trabajaremos duro, tu podrás ser actor sin que el duque lo impida yo buscaré mi camino junto a ti… yo…

_Te amo pecosa_ dijo el conmovido por cada una de sus palabras, al escucharla su corazón se detenía de pronto y se desbocaba luego, con un ritmo de locura. Se imaginaba lejos con ella solos enfrentando al mundo y abrigados al fin por el apoyo su madre, pero sabía que no era tiempo eran muy jóvenes y aunque no dudaba del espíritu libre de Candy, y sabiendo que a ella no le interesaba llegar a convertirse en una de esas damas hipócritas y arrogantes que se pretendía en el colegio, también sabía que de cualquier forma estaba recibiendo una excelente educación que le serviría para no ser humillada jamás por personas como los Legan, pensó en su familia adoptiva, y que seguramente Archi y los demás pensarían que quizás e la secuestró; y al contrario él quería mostrar que su relación era tan fuerte y sólida que podrían mirar a cualquiera a los ojos para demostrarlo.

_yo te amo Terry…yo…_ Terry silencio su boca con un beso profundo e intenso, la tomo de los hombros y la apretó con gentil firmeza, por primera vez su lengua traspaso sin reparo la de ella para explorar a su placer, la hacía estremecer sintiéndose dueño de esos labios, de ese cuero exquisito, y del alma pura y bondadosa de Candy. Ella le permitía sin recato, ya también sabía que era de él y el de ella, a partir de esa noche y para siempre.

La morena no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, se sentía extraña, triste, sobre todo confundida, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, por que se sentía tan mal y no encontraba solución a sus conflictos.

Neal estaba sorprendiéndola demasiado, le gustaba, sin duda le gustaba más de lo que jamás hubiera creído, y además de todo ya había aceptado tener una relación con el, y no seria correcto que de pronto lo plantara, sobre todo por que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, en el fondo le avergonzaba reconocer que hubiese deseado que la besara.

Archi, por otro lado, no dejaba de ser el gobernante de sus pensamientos, la causa de la profunda tristeza que no la abandonaba a pesar de que a toda costa ella tratara de ocultar con su cambio radical, y ahora comportándose de esa manera, ¿como llamarla?, ¿que era lo que el demostraba?, ¿porqué no la dejaba en paz?, ¿celos?, ¿o sólo era por que se trataba de Neil y en cualquier otro caso él no reaccionaria igual?, sólo lo había visto actuar de la misma manera cuando peleaba con Terry, ¿Qué rayos significaba esa mirada furiosa que solo había dedicado al duque y aunque ahora también iba para Neil?.

Por fin logro dormir y en sus sueños veía a Archi besando a Lindsay, después corriendo tras de Candy y a Neil y Eliza burlándose de ella.

Terry se separo lentamente de los labios que lo habían aprisionado gustosos, miró el pecho agitado de Candy y sintió que estaba a punto de dar el paso sin retorno, si continuaba, no seria capaz de detenerse, así que se contuvo grandemente beso la frente de Candy tiernamente, y se separo por completo, Candy seguía extasiada, experimentaba sensaciones desconocidas, sabía que sería capaz de hacer todo lo que él le pidiera por es boca, o a través de sus manos al recorrer su cuerpo; se desconcertó y en un arranque de pasión le tomo por el brazo, invitándolo abrazarla de nuevo, el volvió a estrecharla, y esta vez lo hizo mas mesuradamente, acaricio sus cabellos y acompaso su respiración con la de ella para tranquilizarla.

_Candy, amor, te deseo tanto que no quiero dañarte de ninguna manera, esperemos un tiempo para hacer plena nuestra felicidad, debo irme.

Candy lo miro y asintió sonrojada. El salió por la ventana y se perdió entre los jardines, ella permaneció de pie frente a la ventana por mucho tiempo más, hasta que vio el sol naciente junto a su nuevo destino.

Lindsay se arreglaba un poco mas de lo habitual, se perfumó con aroma de jazmines y puso polvos en todo su rostro con especial énfasis, odiaba sus pecas, aunque no tenia demasiadas, le parecía que la hacían ver como una niña, había probado varios remedios caseros para desaparecerlas, sin éxito alguno, resignada, desaboto el escote mas de la cuenta y se cubrió con una bufanda para que las mojas no la descubrieran; salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió al área de chicos, después de dar dos vueltas y llamar la atención de varios muchachos que intentaron abordarla, encontró su objetivo, Stear que lucía tan apuesto como siempre, las gafas aviador, le daban un toque sofisticado, varonil e intelectual que la derretía.

Intento acercarse, sin embargo se detuvo al percatarse de que Archi se unió a él y conversaban seriamente. Se decepcionó pues era tarde y debía ir a clases, por ahora Stear estaría tranquilo, pero ya después volvería.

Stear y Archi conversaban sobre lo ocurrido con Neal.

_¿Porqué te comportas así Archi?, esa violencia solo te traerá problemas.

_no puedo permitir que ese idiota se burle de Anny, ¡no lo permitiré!

_Nadie va a permitir algo así, pero tú no sabes si esa es su intención, después de todo, esa es solo decisión de ella, no tienes que entrometerte. _increpó Stear en tono reflexivo.

_Tú no entiendes Stear _replico con coraje Archi.

_ ¿Que tengo que entender, acaso sientes algo mas que amistad por Anny, y no soportas que este con alguien más? _Archi permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, levanto la vista a el rededor buscando una respuesta dentro de si mismo, hasta que distinguió una silueta conocida entre los arboles.

_Después hablamos de esto Stear, ahora tengo algo mejor que hacer. _dijo Archi y se alejo, Stear se quedo rascándose el cabeza desconcertado, y se dirigió al aula.

_Espera Lindsay, ¿me buscabas? _pregunto Archi a la pelirroja que sigilosa se alejaba.

_Oh si, pero parecías muy ocupado y no quise interrumpirte.

_Tu puedes interrumpir siempre que lo desees linda _le dijo tomándole la barbilla en un gesto cariñoso.

_Oh que galante. _La chica se sentía en aprietos, Archi en verdad era encantador e irresistible, su porte elegante y aristócrata, remataban con su innata habilidad de seducción, de pronto la mirada de Archi repasaba el rostro de la chica sus labios y se detuvo impactado en el escote descubierto, ella sonrió maliciosa al darse cuenta del efecto logrado, aunque lo había preparado para otro, le estaba resultando gratísima el deleite y sorpresa que Archi mostraba.

_ ¡Oh que vergüenza!, no me di cuenta, al venir corriendo a buscarte debió desabrocharse mi escote. _dijo ella con fingida timidez, llevando las manos al pecho y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

_No… no te preocupes, es un simple accidente, soy un caballero y nunca te haría avergonzarte, no te preocupes. _dijo el un poco turbado, era la primera vez que veía la sutil semi desnudez de una mujer.

_Bueno debo irme Archi, ve a tu clase me parece que ya entro tu profesor, nos veremos después… si tu quieres…_Dijo ella en tono envolvente al tiempo que dio dos pasos hacia el chico lo tomo una mano por el hombro y otra por la corbata para obligarlo a agacharse y lo beso en los labios, en un beso suave que finalizo tomando el labio inferior de el entre los suyos al separarse, sonrió, se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Archi se quedó sorprendido, definitivamente había sido un encuentro encantador, se humedeció los labios, y se dirigió a su clase, y en todo el tiempo no pudo concentrarse.

Anny, Candy y Patty conversaban tranquilamente después de su primera clase del día.

_Anny te noto preocupada, ¿no dormiste bien verdad? _pregunto Candy.

_Si lo que sucede es que acepte salir con Neil, y Archi reacciono violento _respondió tímidamente.

_¡Con Neil! _exclamaron sorprendidas Candy y Patty.

_Pero como no quieres que reaccione mal, mira con quien vienes a relacionarte, ni mas ni menos que con el insufrible de Neil Legan, acaso ya pensaste en como va a reaccionar Eliza si se entera? _comento Patty sorprendida y preocupada.

_Él no es como pensaba, es decir, creo que esta cambiando para bien. _respondió Anny tratando de justificarse.

_Esta bien Anny, si te gusta Neil, tienes todo el derecho de estar con el, solo dense tiempo para conocerse bien, y busquen su felicidad. _Respondió candorosa Candy.

_Oh Candy habas como una anciana experta en amores, ja ja ja ja _rieron todas, ante el comentario de Patty, y Anny se sintió mucho mejor, sabia que esas reacciones eran de esperarse y que tendría que enfrentarlas con seguridad y paciencia.

A o lejos un a insistente pelirroja hacia rondines buscando al motivo de su interés.

_Hola galante caballero _saludo Lindsay a Stear que de nuevo ocupaba su tiempo libre en mejorar sus inventos.

_Hola señorita, que gusto verla de nuevo _respondió Stear simpático.

_Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver_ Lindsay se acercó mas a Stear tratando de usar la misma táctica que con Archi, pero este lo único que miraba fijamente era el mecanismo de su pequeño auto.

_Mira he logrado poder dirigir la dirección, antes solo lograba que fuera hacia adelante y ahora puedo hacer que vaya a la izquierda o a la derecha _le dijo el orgulloso.

_ ¡Que fabuloso! ¿Cómo lo lograste? _Respondió ella con fingido entusiasmo, molesta por que él no se fijaba en ella.

_la verdad es que…

_ ¡Stear!, ¡Stear! _se escuchaban los llamados acercándose, la voz femenina se acercaba a velocidad considerable.

Ambos voltearon a donde provenían los gritos, y cuando Patty se acercaba Lindsay pudo notar la gran sonrisa que abarco el rostro de Stear.

_Vine lo mas rápido posible, dime ¿que te dijo el padre Johnson? _pregunto Patty y de pronto observo a Lindsay parada junto a Stear, sin comprender que hacía ella allí.

Stear estrecho a Patty e n sus brazos y beso su mejilla. _Mira Patty, te presento a mi nueva amiga _dijo el mirando hacia Lindsay _ella es mi novia Patty, pero ustedes ya deben conocerse no es así, a propósito disculpa pero creo que no me has dicho tu nombre _Lindsay se mordía la lengua por el disgusto, pero fingió indiferencia.

_Lindsay, mi nombre es Lindsay, oye Patty, Stear es muy talentoso este cochecito es impresionante.

_Si claro es muy impresionante. _dijo Patty un poco desconfiada.

_En realidad mi novia fue la que me ayudo en el mecanismo de direccionamiento, escucho con detalle todo el procedimiento y explicación, e ideo la manera de alternar le movimiento, somos un gran equipo ¿no es así cariño? _pregunto cómplice Stear a Patty.

_Claro Stear _respondió ella mientras era rodeada de nuevo por los brazos cálidos y fuertes de Stear.

_Los veré luego, me esperan en el patio principal, espero sigan teniendo mas avances con su invento ¡hasta luego!_ se despidió Lindsay y salió a prisa.

_Es rara tu nueva amiga, no me simpatiza _dijo Patty seria.

_Lo que pasa es que estas celosa, pero no te preocupes que solo tengo ojos para ti_ respondió provocando que Patty le regalara la mas tierna de sus sonrisas.

Lindsay se sentía furiosa.

_ ¿Donde has estado?, necesito mis apuntes de inglés, ¿qué te pasa? _le preguntó Luisaal ver a su amiga llegar mas tarde de lo acostumbrado a la habitación.

_ese idiota de Stear esta mas que embobado por la insípida cuatro ojos de Patty, ¡a mi ni siquiera me mira!

_te lo dije, deberías dejarlo en paz, tienes mas pretendientes _ respondió Luisa.

_¡Ah ya cállate!, tu no entiendes como no tienes un solo pretendiente…_dijo Lindsay maliciosa.

_Pues yo sólo quiero ser una gran dama para que llegue a ser la mejor esposa para el hombre correcto, por eso me esmero tanto en mi preparación, no soy como tu solo buscando problemas.

_basta de parloteo Luisa, ¡déjame tranquila! –dijo Lindsay y se alejó de prisa tenía que vengarse de Stear, no podía seguir intentando conquistarlo, sabía que no tenia oportunidad y sus mejores armas que eran la coquetería y seducción no le funcionaban, ya no había mas camino que la venganza.

Anny estaba en el jardín principal leyendo, trataba de concentrarse en sus estudios para olvidar sus problemas.

_¿puedo sentarme? _La voz masculina la saco de sus divagaciones, al girar su rostro vio a su lado de pie a Neil que con las manos en los bolsillos la miraba suplicante.

_Claro siéntate _respondió serena.

_Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, no debí hacerte sentir mal, pero no pude permitir que el entrometido de Archi se meta en lo nuestro. _dijo el molesto al tiempo que tomo la mano de la chica con posesividad al pronunciar las ultimas palabras.

_Bueno en realidad aun no tenemos algo tan serio como para defenderlo a capa y espada y mucho menos a puños _respondió Anny zafando su mano de la de Neil.

_lo se, pero podemos tenerlo siempre que tu quieras, por que es lo que mas deseo _volvió a decir el, tomando con suma suavidad la mano de ella para besarla delicadamente. Ella se ruborizó y se suavizó un poco.

_Creo que podríamos intentarlo es cuestión de tempo. _respondió regalando una dulce sonrisa a Neil.

_Iras el próximo quinto domingo con nosotros de nuevo a casa de la tía abuela, hablare con ella para que nos deje salir de paseo por unas horas, seguro no me lo negara y me asignara un carruaje, así no tendremos que verle la cara todo el día a Archi.

_Seria buena idea, no he salido de paseo desde que llegue a Londres.

_Yo tampoco, te llevare a ver el big ben. _y ambos rieron.

Los días pasaron el mes de noviembre estaba pleno despidiendo al otoño, el viento frío barría las hojas marrón caídas por cientos en todos los jardines, la víspera de la navidad estaba en todo su apogeo, pronto llegarían las vacaciones navideñas y el año nuevo con nuevas ilusiones y promesas para todos.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo nenas lamento el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupada, saben ya pronto entraré a un nuevo empleo, por lo que se me complicará un poquito más, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo por seguir actualizando cada semana.<p>

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, y nos leemos el próximo gracias por sus lindos comentarios a todas, gracias por seguir mi fic.

**Ines:** que bueno que sigo teniendo tu atención, tus comentarios son muy atinados.

**Annie de Madero:** Pues esa Lindsay se esta fijando en todos, ja j aja, así hay varias ¿no?, ¿conocen alguna?

**Dayanna:** uy ya casi nos acercamos a la venganza de Lindsay, pero esperen a la de Eliza esa si no tiene … nombre!

**Laurencita12:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

**Alyshaluz:** Gracias por tus reviewses, espero seguir teniendo tu atención aunque sean cortitos mis capítulos, es para no aburrirlas,( bueno también por que ya no se me ocurre nada mas jejeje)

**Klaudya:** Ay gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que logre transmitir todo el sentimiento y romanticismo que envuelve a estos dos. Y sobre Stear ya ves le dio su lugar a su novia, todavía hay hombres que valen la pena.

**Issa:** Espero este también te guste, y muy seguramente para el próximo fin de semana tengo el siguiente. BYEE!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Acusación**

_ ¡Oh Candy es tan hermoso!_ dijo Patty al tempo que se levantaba las gafas intentando mirar mas a fondo los detalles de la sortija.

_Debe valer una fortuna, ese tipo de diamantes son de lo más exótico, ¿puedo probármelo?_ suplicó Anny y Candy le colocó el anillo mientras les narraba la forma en que Terry se lo había regalado, claro omitiendo los detalles mas personales.

_Definitivamente es de lo mas bello que he visto, sutil y llamativo al mismo tiempo, definitivamente esta hecho para ti Candy _comentó Anny después de observar el anillo en su mano y devolvérselo a la rubia.

Involuntariamente la natural exaltación y curiosidad femenina provocaron que algunas alumnas se acercaran a admirar el anillo de Candy, que por no mostrarse engreída se los mostraba a las fisgonas.

_ ¿Que pasara ahí Eliza?, son tus nuevas "amiguitas" quizás estén vendiendo algo para no variar con su condición de sirvientas jajajaja_ le dijo Lindsay mientras rodeaba a Luisa del cuello con el brazo de forma posesiva.

_Averigüemos que sucede vamos. _dijo Eliza y las tres se dirigieron a la comitiva.

-¿Puedo probármelo? _preguntó Carol emocionada.

_ ¡de ninguna manera!_ respondió tajante Anny _este anillo es muy valioso y especial, no es un chunche cualquiera para andar de mano en mano.

_ ¡Pero tú ya te lo probaste Anny! _replicó Carol indignada.

_Porque yo soy la mejor amiga de Candy y ella me lo permitió.

_ ¿Que tanto discuten chicas? _preguntó Luisa

_Terruce le ha dado un anillo de compromiso a Candy _respondió Tiffany en tono de sorpresa y envidia.

El rostro de Eliza se congelo, avanzó abriéndose paso entre las curiosas y quedo frente a Candy. _ ¿Puedo verlo?_ Pregunto en voz queda y suave, mirando fijamente a Candy, se sentía como si su espíritu hubiese abandonado su cuerpo y se mirara desde afuera.

_Claro Eliza, aunque en realidad no es una sortija de compromiso, sólo es un obsequio de Terry.

Eliza tenía tomada la mano de Candy y observaba el anillo, en las facetas del diamante veía la sonrisa de Terry y Candy juntos, y a ella misma llorando lágrimas de sangre. Soltó repentinamente su mano y bajo la vista.

_creo que no debí ponérmelo, es muy raro para mí traer joyas y mas cuando son tan ostentosas, creo que será mejor que lo guarde. _Dijo Candy tímidamente al darse cuenta del alto impacto del regalo de su novio.

_Es hermoso felicidades, él debe amarte mucho. _dijo Eliza en el mismo tono triste y se alejó para colocarse de nuevo junto a Luisa.

_Vaya, vaya pero siendo mas que una huérfana venida a más, no imagino que tipo de regalos le podrás dar tú a un futuro Duque ¿ustedes que se imaginan chicas? _dijo en tono altanero y burlón Lindsay y las curiosas comenzaron a reír.

_Es cierto ella misma dijo que no era de compromiso tal vez sea solo un pago a sus favores de cortesana jajajaja_ comentó Carol y las demás empezaron a cuchichear y reírse.

_Sarta de envidiosas _Dijo Patty, con lágrimas amenazantes de brotar en sus ojos por la impotencia ante las injurias de las chicas. Anny la contuvo y se inclino a susúrrale al oído a Candy.

__No permites que se burlen de t Candy… ¡nunca más!_

Candy se quito la sortija y se la dio a Anny se colocó frente a Lindsay que la encaró sin cohibirse.

_Discúlpate por lo que acabas de decir, entiendo que tu infantil y estúpida forma de llamar la atención a veces puede resultar ofensiva para los demás.

Jajajaja Lindsay rio de nuevo _ ¡de ninguna manera voy a disculparme, solo digo lo evidente y tú no eres mas que una trepadora te acuestas con Terruce Grandchester un futuro duque, nada perdida. Y él en pago te regala joyas y te pasea por Londres, seguro en la salida del quinto domingo te llevó a un lujoso hotel no es así! _gritó Lindsay y levantó velozmente la mano para abofetear a Candy, pero esta reacciono rápidamente y paró en seco el golpe, sonrió a Lindsay y le reviró una bofetada que la hizo tumbarse de un solo golpe.

_Si alguien mas tiene cualquier duda sobre el origen de mi sortija estoy dispuesta responderles _ dijo Candy mirando a los ojos a Carol que salió corriendo.

Luisa y Eliza ayudaron a Lindsay a levantarse y todas las demás se retiraron rápidamente.

_¡Esa maldita m las va a pagar! _se quejo mientras sacudía la tierra de su falda blanca.

_Tranquila Lindsay, tu no debiste retarla, sabes que las de su clase no tienen modales, vamos de inmediato con la hermana Gray y digámosle todo lo que ha pasado, con suerte y hasta le quita su estúpida sortija._ dijo Luisa maliciosa.

_ ¡Tienes razón vamos! _dijo Lindsay y ambas voltearon a mirar a Eliza en espera de apoyo.

_Vayan ustedes yo no me siento bien _ dijo y se alejó.

_ ¡Hermana Gray, hermana Margaret! Acaba de ocurrir algo inaudito. _dijeron con tono desesperado las chicas al llegar al despacho de la hermana Gray.

_ ¿Que forma de entrar es esa?, ¿Qué se les sucede? _respondió la hermana con su usual tono de molestia.

_Hermana Candice White ha golpeado salvajemente a Lindsay sin motivo alguno.

_ ¿Pero cómo es posible? –dijo la hermana Margaret sin dar crédito a las palabras de Luisa.

_La ha golpeado mírela como le ha dejado marcada su mano _dijo Luisa exagerando el tono rojo de la mejilla de su amiga.

_Hermana Margaret traiga de inmediato a la señorita Andley. _dijo en tono firme la hermana Gray.

_pero Hermana Gray, Candy no es ninguna salvaje para reaccionar así, díganme ¿chicas cual fue el motivo del altercado? _preguntó la hermana Margaret, intentando proteger a Candy.

_Es algo grave Hermana Gray, Candy se la paso presumiendo toda la mañana a cada una de nosotras una sortija de diamante puro obsequio del joven Terruce con quien mantiene una relación ilícita. _espetó Lindsay.

_ ¿Cómo que una relación ilícita? ¿a que se refiere? _Dijo la hermana Gray levantándose de su silla.

_A que él le da obsequios costosos a cambio de favores íntimos hermana._ Afirmó Lindsay sin miramientos.

_No pueden afirmar eso chicas, Terruce y Candy mantienen solamente una amistad estrecha, usted lo sabe hermana Gray cuando la misma madre de él pidió la autorización de la Tía abuela Andley y la suya para llevar a Candy a pasar el quinto domingo con ella y su hijo. _Dijo la hermana Margaret escandalizada por el veneno que destilaba Lindsay.

_Tal vez esa estrecha amistad que usted menciona ha sobrepasado los límites sin habernos dado cuenta, traiga a Candice sin mas comentarios hermana Margaret. _Respondió la hermana Gray sin dar mayor oportunidad de intervención a la joven hermana, mientras a Luisa y Lindsay se les dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

_! Terry, Terry! _ gritaba Eliza al llegar al área de los chicos y encontrarlo casi al entrar al aula.

_ ¿Qué te sucede Eliza, por que gritas así? ¿Alguien te viene persiguiendo? _dijo el en tono burlón.

_Candy esta en problemas tenemos que ayudarla _el rostro de él de inmediato cambio de semblante. _ ¿que le ocurre a ella?

_Golpeó a Lindsay por que ella le dijo que tú le habías obsequiado un anillo de diamantes a cambio de... de sus favores. _expresó Eliza fingiendo un sonrojo.

_ ¡Pero que…! _Terry estaba furioso y sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

_Lo pero es que han ido a decirle todo a la hermana Gray para que la castigue, y yo no pude evitar que fueran. _Dijo y se arrojó a los brazos de Terry en medio de un leve llanto.

_Gracias Eliza hiciste lo mejor yo la ayudaré_ respondió Terry y la tomó por la barbilla ofreciéndole una mirada dulce de agradecimiento sincero, en verdad nunca hubiera creído que ella se afligiera tanto por Candy y eso lo conmovía.

Se alejó rápidamente y fue en busca de Candy dejando a Eliza sola. _pronto… pronto Terry serás para mí._ Se dijo mientras lo veía alejarse.

_ ¡Candy no puedo creer lo que hiciste! Espero no tengas problemas _dijo Patty preocupada.

_ ¡Mas problemas iba a tener si permite que esas tontas se burlen así del amor tan grande que sienten Candy y Terry! _apuntó Anny contundente.

_Anny tiene razón Patty, no podía permitir que me hicieran sentir mal por algo que no es mas que una muestra de lo que Terry y yo tenemos. Pero pensándolo bien creo que no debí golpearla.

_Esa clases de chicas no merecen otro tipo de trato _ se escuchó la voz masculina de Terry.

_Oh Terry creo que estoy en problemas, dijo Candy y Terry la estrechó en sus brazos preocupado.

_ellas fueron a acusarte Candy la hermana Gray, ella te castigara si no le explico lo que pasa. _expuso Terry mirándola confortante a los ojos.

_pero Terry ¿cómo t enteraste?, si esto lo sabe todo el mundo será malo para los dos y mas para Candy _preguntó Patty alarmada.

_Me lo acaba de decir Eliza, ella también esta muy preocupada por Candy y quiso evitar que ese par fueran a hablar con la hermana Gray pero no consiguió evitarlo.

_ ¿y desde cuando Eliza se preocupa por Candy? _Manifestó Anny dudosa.

_No es momento para juzgar a Eliza, mas bien hay que ocuparnos del problema _contestó Terry.

_Candy, dime que ha pasado la hermana Gray quiere verte de inmediato. _dijo la hermana Margaret dejando a todos sorprendidos.

_yo iré a hablar con la hermana Gray_ indicó Terry.

_Puedes ir, pero solo entrarás si yo te lo pido, tu intervención inoportuna podría traer mas problemas a Candy, ¿me entiendes Terry?

Terry asintió afligido.

_Ustedes también pueden venir chicas su testificación será de mucha ayuda.

_Creo que no del todo hermana, sabe que la hermana Gray tomara cualquier testificación de ellas como puro apoyo fraternal y no como una testificación seria. _Dijo Terry desalentado.

_De cualquier modo debemos intentarlo, la acusación de agresión ahora tiene un trasfondo mucho mas serio. _expresó la hermana tratando de no adentrarse en detalles incomodos.

Al llegar al despacho de la hermana Gray, todo estaban nerviosos la hermana Margaret les pidió a los chicos que esperan afuera sin hacer ruido hasta que ella les indicara si podían intervenir, los tres asintieron y ella siguió adelante con Candy.

Al momento que Candy cruzó umbral Lindsay lanzó un quejido y se cubrió el rostro en manera defensiva fingiendo temor, Luisa se contuvo la risa y la confortó de manera protectora dado un buen seguimiento al montaje,

_Candice White ¿me puedes decir cómo te atreviste a actuar de una manera tan salvaje en este colegio? _cuestionó la hermana Gray de forma inquisidora.

_Hermana yo, sólo reaccione ante las calumnias de Lindsay sobre mí.

_ ¿Y le parece que la agresión física de manera tan impulsiva es una reacción adecuada para una dama?

_No claro que no, por lo que me disculpo por mi reacción violenta, pero tampoco permitiré ese tipo de comentarios hacia mi.

_ ¿Y le parece que usted esta en condiciones de permitir o no permitir, después de su conducta reprobable? Respondió en tono enfadado la hermana Gray, poniéndose de nuevo de pie. _pero hay algo aún mas grave que la acusación de agresión visiblemente cierta de la señorita Fisher, dígame Candice que clase de relación mantiene con el joven Grandchester ¡muéstreme su mano! _increpó en tono duro la hermana gray Terry que se había acercado lo suficiente ala puerta para escuchar no pudo contener su furia, ¿Cómo se atrevía la hermana gray a cuestionar a Candy sobre su vida intima y aun mas exigirle mostrarle el obsequio nadie mas que ella tenía derecho a tocar.

Terry irrumpió repentinamente el despacho y fue directo a encarar a la hermana Gray, la furia de su azul mirada intimidó a la dura hermana.

_No le permito hermana Gray que trate así a Candy, y no tiene por qué darle explicación alguna sobre sus pertenencias, y menos basándose solamente en especulaciones. Si la va a castigar por golpear a su compañera ¡castíguela por ello, mas no se meta en nuestra va privada, si usted no tiene ni tuvo nunca vida, no nos culpe por ello!

_ ¡Terruce! Tranquilízate _la hermana margarte trato de contenerlo, sin éxito.

_No puedo tolerar esta conducta desde que Candice llegó a este colegio he tenido que enfrentar problemas que en mis años de presidir este honorable recinto no había presenciado.

_No es culpa de Candy hermana Gray ella solo se exaspero y le dio una pequeña bofetada a Lindsay, pero eso fue todo. Dijo Patty entre asustada por la mirada dura de la hermana Gray al verla entrar de pronto sin permiso.

_Ellas provocaron a Candy con comentarios inapropiados también, no tienen pruebas sobre lo que dicen hermana, yo testifico por la honorabilidad de Candy y del joven Grandchester que es todo un caballero a pesar de su poca tolerancia. _comentó Anny tratando de llevar el asunto por buen camino.

_Ellos no están mas que manejados por Candy, ella los domina a todos Hermana no les crea, después de todo ellas estarían dispuestas a mentir por su amiguita, después de todo Anny también es de la misma calaña que Candy, son una huérfanas hijas de establo. Y sabe hermana que la mayoría de los hombres caen rendidos ante los embauques de una mujer. _Explicó Lindsay sin contemplación al hervir de coraje ante el apoyo desvivido que le daban todos a Candy.

Terry estuvo a punto de perder los estribos pero Candy lo detuvo por el brazo, la hermana Margaret se arrepentía de haberlos llevado a tratar de ayudar a Candy, todos se sentían perdidos, y la hermana Gray parecía que tena una cierta aversión hacia Candy, pues no reprendió a Lindsay por sus ofensivas palabras.

Repentinamente alguien más irrumpió en la escena y hablando con semblante sereno y firme atrajo la atención de todos los debatientes.

_Hermana Gray usted sabe que yo nunca he sido amiga de Candy, sin embargo le confirmo que Candy respondió sí de manera inadecuada, con violencia; sin embargo esto se debió a los improperios lanzados por la señorita Fisher acusándola de conductas inmorales, sólo por que Candy amablemente nos mostro la hermosa sortija regalo de su mejor amigo el señor Grandchester.

Todos estaban enormemente sorprendidos ante lo que veían y escuchaban, a Lindsay se le caía la quijada hasta el suelo y Luisa desconocía completamente a su amiga Eliza.

_ ¿Esta usted segura de lo que dice señorita Legan? Recuerde que usted tampoco es depositaria fiel de mi credibilidad. _expresó la hermana Gray a Eliza, recordando el incidente del establo.

_Lo se hermana Gray, como sabe fue un error y lo que hice fue por el gran respeto que le tengo a este Colegio, y por lo mismo le confirmo mis palabras, la señorita Candice como yo misma lo he testificado ha vivido en mi casa, es mi prima adoptiva y por lo mismo confirmo su intachable conducta, que aunque sin duda falta pulir para ser una gran dama tiene lo principal que es un honorable apellido, y una reputación intachable.

_Bien Eliza puedes retirarte, también retírense Luisa, Anny y Patty. la hermana Gray en un tono mucho mas amable y relajado la tensión que había invadido la habitación se había esfumado.

_Si. Respondieron al unísono las chicas.

_Señor Grandchester, su actitud ha sido totalmente inadecuada a pesar de las circunstancias, esta castigado y no tendrá derecho a salir el próximo quinto domingo quedara confinado en su habitación, y no se le tolerará faltar a misa de siete. Retírese.

Terry asintió musitó una disculpa a la hermana gray hizo una reverencia y salió.

_Candice, usted tendrá el mismo castigo que el joven Grandchester, deberá guardar su sortija de lo contrario se la retendré y la enviare al resguardo de su tía abuela. Además tendrá que ayudar después de clases en la enfermería durante una semana a partir de mañana para que entienda las consecuencias del dolor físico y que ninguna persona es merecedora de ello. Retírese.

_Candice salió regalando una discreta sonrisa de agradecimiento a la hermana Margaret.

_Señorita Fisher…

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo, me doy un descanso para comer algo pues me he ido de largo escribiendo jejeje. !Besos nenas!<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios espero los siguientes!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Lazos de sangre**

_Debe comprender señorita Lindsay Fisher el alcance de sus palabras, como ve una simple murmuración puede destruir una reputación, sin importar la veracidad de esta; una dama debe ser además de muy bien educada mesurarse en sus palabras e incluso saber reservarse ciertas cuestiones y solo compartirlas en el momento y con las personas adecuadas, por que incluso podrían afectarle directa o indirectamente si no sabe reservarse_

La hermana gray hablaba serena y sin transmitir ningún sentimiento, cosa que provocaba en la chica un miedo inexplicable, deseaba que le diera su castigo y poder retirarse, hasta ahora había visto al a hermana Gray como una vieja amargada y presuntuosa de su prestigioso colegio, pero ahora parecía que estaba verdaderamente molesta, la hermana gray guardo silencio y se sentó cómodamente en su sitio y extendió papel y tina para escribir una nota.

_Lleve esta nota a la biblioteca, su castigo empezara hoy mismo, en la nota se especifica en que consiste; además de que naturalmente tampoco saldrá el quinto domingo, y hasta ese día concluirá su castigo. Salga._ La Hermana colocó la nota cerca de la orilla del fino escritorio de cedro rojo, Lindsay la tomo y salió casi disparada, tomo aire en el pasillo y se detuvo a leer la dichosa nota que la condenaba a pasar dos horas diarias dando servicio en la gran biblioteca del colegio. _ "Genial con lo que me fastidian los libros"_ pensó Lindsay molesta y se dirigió a su nuevo pasatiempo.

_ ¿Vieron la cara de esa odiosa cuando Terry estaba hablando? _dijo Anny riendo y tomando de las manos a Candy.

_Se llevo su merecido._ Intervino Patty.

_Eliza muchas gracias, es lo más grande que has hecho por mí. _ declaro Candy acercándose a Eliza y mirándola con profundo agradecimiento y una sonrisa cálida, Eliza correspondió a su sonrisa y se abrazaron como dos buenas amigas.

_Eso si consideramos que es la única vez en su vida que ha ayudado a alguien _volvió a decir Anny desconfiada.

_Vamos Anny, gracias a Eliza Candy no esta en problemas y su reputación ha sido salvada. _dijo Terry _Gracias Eliza_ se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano en señal de fraternidad, Eliza miro la mano suave y varonil al aire, abierta esperando la de ella, miro luego los profundos ojos de los que antes había recibido tan profundo desprecio, ahora esos mismos ojos le brindaban una gran calidez y aceptación. Estrechó la mano y sin dudarlo se arrojó a los brazos del noble; sus ojos se inundaron al sentir su calidez aceptándola, estrechándola frente a todos y entonces lo supo, se había ganado la confianza y cariño de su amado Terruce, lo había logrado y todo parecía valer la pena en ese momento.

Stear y Archi se acercaron al grupo y se sorprendieron en demasía al observar tan extraña escena, las chicas los pusieron al corriente de los acontecimientos y ambos no podían creer lo que escuchaban la simpática y linda Lindsay había resultado la copia de la versión malvada de Eliza.

_Tengo que hablar con ella, tiene que haber una explicación a todo esto._ replicó Archi.

_Sería mejor alejarse de ella hermano no sabes de lo que será capaz ahora. _dijo Stear la notar la preocupación de su hermano menor. Archi no lo escuchó y salió con rumbo desconocido, Stear estuvo a punto de seguirlo y una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

_Déjalo, será mejor que el abra los ojos por si mismo. _le dijo Anny con semblante sereno y logró calmar a Stear.

Lindsay esperaba en la oficina de la gran biblioteca, estaba sola, a su alrededor el aroma a maderas finas y libros antiguos la invadían lo que le provocó estornudar un par de veces giro y observó cientos de estantes repletos de libros, la vieja escalera con la que se podía acceder a los que descansaban en lo mas alto del lugar, de imaginarse tener que subir a esa alturas le daba vértigo, salió de la oficina y recorrió un par de pasillos por completo, literatura, artes, filosofía, allí había de todo, paso los dedos sobre el lomo de unos cuantos y salió solo un poco de polvo que limpio en su pañuelo, a pesar de los solitario del lugar parecía que el bibliotecario procuraba mantener en buen estado el lugar y se enfado al imaginar que seguramente ella tendría que limpiar. Sobre los muros descansaban cuadros enormes con lo retratos de sacerdotes, monjas y personajes importantes que habían estudiado en ese colegio, nobles, acaudalados hijos de gobernantes extranjeros, además de bustos en bronce de diferentes santos.

_ ¿Que buscaba señorita, puedo ayudarle? _Un padre con sonrisa franca y el cabello completamente encanecido la miraba desde el umbral de la oficina, en sus manos cargaba voluminosos libros encuadernados en piel, pero tan viejos que ya parecían deshacerse.

_La hermana Gray me envió_ dijo y le entregó la nota que designaba su castigo, el padre colocó los libros sobre una mesita y se acomodó las gafas que le colgaban a cuello para poder leer. _Ya veo te han castigado…espero que al final no te parezca precisamente un castigo sino un hermoso pasatiempo niña.

Lindsay corrió a directamente a la habitación de Eliza y entro sin llamar, al verla entrar tan abruptamente Eliza se asustó, la pelirroja sin pensarlo un segundo se abalanzó sobre Eliza tomándola de los cabellos con gran agresividad, pero Eliza rápidamente se zafó y le dio una sonora bofetada, lo que hizo enfurecer aún mas a Lindsay y reviró el golpe tan fuerte como el que recibió.

Las dos quedaron tumbadas una al lado de la otra sobre la mullida alfombra, agitadas por la pelea.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, no ganabas nada con hacerme quedar mal. _le reprochó Lindsay con respiración agitada.

_ Gané mas de lo que crees, pero tampoco era mi intención hacerte quedar mal._ respondió Eliza sonriendo al recordarse en lo brazos de Terry.

_ ¿Te gusta ese Terry no es así?, pero no eres muy inteligente al salvar a su noviecilla tonta.

_Eso no te importa. _replicón Eliza al saberse descubierta.

_Tus ojos lo dicen todo, no creas que eres muy discreta, además quien no quedaría prendada de semejante ejemplar, guapo, elegante, y sobre todo hijo de un noble inglés. _dijo Lindsay cerrando los ojos evocando la imagen de Terry.

_ ¡No te atrevas ni a pensar en él, te lo advierto! _gritó Eliza sumamente molesta.

_ja ja ja ja, lo sabía te mueres por Terry. _rio la chica divertida por su reciente descubrimiento.

_permíteme decirte que si piensas que siendo una buena samaritana lo vas a conquistar te falta mucho para superar a la estúpida de Candy, ja ja ja ja tal ves deberías considerar tomar los votos si sigues con esa actitud. _siguió riendo logrando enfadar más a su compañera.

_ ¡Largo de mi habitación! _gritó de nuevo Eliza poniéndose en pie y tomando del brazo a la chica para hacerla salir.

_Al estar en el filo de la puerta Lindsay se giro para susurrar a Eliza _"Debes hacer algo drástico, al menos para separarlos" _ y salió, Eliza pudo escuchar una nueva carcajada a lo lejos.

_ "Esta tonta cree que va a darme lecciones a mí" _ pensó y se acostó a dormir, esa noche soñó con Terry por primera vez, en su sueño ella iba con el, colgada de su brazo y todo el colegio los miraba con admiración, él se inclinaba para besarla y justo en ese momento el llamado de la hermana Margaret la despertó.

Las tareas de Lindsay en la biblioteca le estaban resultando en realidad gratas, se encargada de acomodar libros, de hacer fichas bibliográficas de los nuevos libros, y se maravillaba de todo o que podía encontrar, incluso fuera de los libros, podía escuchar las conversaciones de sus compañeras sin ser vista tras los estantes, había visto como Stear era un asiduo visitante y que incluso el y Patty se tenían una cordial amistad con el sacerdote bibliotecario el Padre Ricardo, los había observado mientras estudiaban y unos cuantos arrumacos mientras creían no ser vistos.

Ella había procurado que nadie se enterara de sus actividades e la biblioteca, y después de unos días ya sabía el horario de visita de la pareja, primero llegaba Stear y unos diez minutos después Patty se presentaba fingiendo que era casual.

Aquel día mientras Stear hojeaba los nuevos libros de ciencias se acercó Lindsay.

_Hola chico apuesto, hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿no es así?_ dijo regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas y sentándose a su lado, Stear reaccionó nervioso y al momento se puso de pie recordando el incidente de esta con Candy.

_Lo siento Lindsay, pero no me gustaría que después se te ocurriera hablar mal de mí…_ dijo empleando el tono más sarcástico que pudo; ella comprendió de inmediato a que se refería pero se sintió atraída por el esfuerzo de Stear al intentar ser descortés con ella, no resistió mas cuando se percató que Patty se acercaba cautelosa como siempre, tomo a Stear por las solapa de su fino saco negro y con fuerza lo atrajo a sus labios, el chico inexperto y tímido no supo reaccionar y se quedo por unos momentos estático con los ojos como platos y sólo atino a apretar los dientes cuando la chica se atrevió a intentar invadir su boca con la lengua.

_! ¿Pero que es esto? Stear, Lindsay!_ gritó Archi que venía tras de Patty a buscar a su hermano, al escucharlo Lindsay soltó a Stear y fingió vergüenza cubriéndose los labios.

_ ¡Yo, yo no… Patty! _ Stear estaba totalmente desconcertado, de pronto Lindsay se tomó de su brazo, haciéndolo cómplice del acto.

_ ¡Eres un traidor! _dijo Archi y dio un golpe a puño cerrado al rostro de Stear, Patty se alejó llorando a toda velocidad.

_Archi discúlpanos, sólo pasó no fue intencional no quisimos lastimar a nadie. _Dijo la chica con fingida pena.

_ ¡Ella miente Archi créeme! _dijo al fin Stear, pero era tarde todos los hechos afirmaban lo contrario.

Por primera vez los hermanos Cornwell se enfrentaban a una de las más peligrosas situaciones entre hermanos, algo que jamás creyeron enfrentar y algo que ni siquiera se atrevieron a sacar a la luz ni enfrentar por el amor y respeto a los lazos de sangre cuando los dos fueron conquistados por el corazón de Candy…la pelea por una mujer, sobre todo cuando es por una mala mujer.

* * *

><p>Chicas les dejo este capitulo, espero poder continuar igual actualizando regularmente, gracias a todas las que leen y siguen mi fic.<p>

**Darkprincessakane:** Gracias por volver a escribir ya quería saber de ti, pues no me gustaría que ninguna perdiera el interés.

**Oligranchester:** Gracias por tus comentarios me encantaron espero me sigas dejando en capa capítulo ¿de acuerdo? Saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Nunca rivales**

_ ¡Eres un traidor! Nunca lo hubiese creído de ti… ¡mi propio hermano!…_ Archi, apretaba los puños con fuerza, el cabello largo se le había revuelto dada la furia que lo embargaba; Stear se pasó el dorso de la mano en la boca para limpiar la sangre que brotó.

_ ¡No te he traicionado Archi!, esto es una farsa… por favor escúchame_ suplicó Stear mientras Archi daba la media vuelta para salir. Stear trató de ir tras él, pero Lindsay lo retuvo aferrándose de su saco.

_Escucha Stear, él no te entenderá ahora, será mejor que lo busques después, esto no es tan grave como crees_ ella le rodeo con los brazos por la espalda, y él se detuvo resentido, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, las palabras se le habían ahogado en la garganta, tanta impotencia lo debilitó._ Son hermanos y te perdonara pronto_ menciono ella, creyendo que lo tranquilizaba.

Stear tomó con fuerza a la pelirroja por los brazos y la separó de él _ ¿No sabes lo que acabas de hacer?, ahora el cree que yo soy un traidor, y Patty también… debo ir a buscarla…_Stear por un momento quiso vaciar su impotencia y frustración en Lindsay, pero la nobleza de su corazón y el recuerdo del rostro doloso de Patty lo llenaron de una profunda tristeza, la desesperación que le provocaba la situación impregnó sus ojos.

Lindsay al tenerlo de frente y descubrir la enorme sensibilidad del joven, no pudo mas que tratar de consolarlo.

_Perdóname Stear, procedí sin pensar. _expresó tomándole las manos, se acercó un poco más y con suavidad deslizó su dedo índice sobre el rostro del chico para limpiar una lágrima. Por un momento pensó que frente a él tenía la solución, la causante del problema era la única que lo podría arreglar. La volvío a tomar por los hombros, esta vez tranquilo y con suavidad.

_ Ayúdame a aclarar esto por favor, hablemos con ellos y expliquemos la verdad, seguro Patty comprenderá si tú hablas con ella. _Él esbozó una sonrisa ante su nueva esperanza, ella parecía en verdad conmovida, pensó que seguramente podrían resolver el mal entendido. Trató de guiar a Lindsay hacia la salida pero esta se detuvo firme.

_Stear, ¿acaso crees tu que esto fue solo un juego? _ dijo ella desconcertándolo aún mas _Yo te quiero Stear, fue por ello que no me resistí más y te besé; no fue mi intención dañar a nadie, pero ¿como iba a saber que ellos se presentarían en el preciso momento? Tal vez el destino nos facilitó las cosas _declaró ella con fingido pesar.

_ ¿De que hablas Lindsay, si estuvieras interesada en mí, no coquetearías con mi hermano, ¿acaso crees que no sabía de su amistad?_ Stear volvía a enfadarse por las palabras falsas de Lindsay. Ella titubeó y se sonrojó por un momento no supo que decir y recurrió al clásico pretexto.

_ el… yo…¡él me perseguía, yo solo fui amable, y al saber que eran hermanos entable amistad con él… para estar cerca de ti. _dijo con mirada tierna como una niña justificándose ante una travesura inocente.

_No te creo, además tú sabías de mi compromiso con Patty. _respondió incrédulo y afligido.

_ Si, por ello no supe como actuar al saberte imposible para mí, fue simplemente un arrebato._ La chica comenzó a sollozar cubriéndose el rostro, ella misma no se comprendía por un lado se sentía una gran actriz, y estaba feliz de haber separado a la parejita, pero le dolía que Stear la rechazara tan firmemente, esas lagrimas no eran falsas.

Él se conmovió un poco trataba de comprenderla, tal ves era verdad lo que se decía de que algunas personas eran capaces de hacer muchas cosas por amor y por eso mismo se cegaban a la realidad y al daño que podrían hacer a los demás, y no eran conscientes de eso. Tampoco comprendía por que una chica como ella podía sintiese atraída a él si eran tan opuestos.

_ ¿No vas a hablar con Patty y Archi entonces?_ preguntó el mas sereno.

_Sé que tarde temprano te perdonarán y te creerán, por que te aman; pero no me pidas humillarme para finalmente alejarte de mí. No lo haré. _ Replicó ella con un dejo de ira, le dio la espalda a Stear y se recargó en una de las mesas de lectura. Stear no se rendía en tratar de convencerla, ingenuamente pensaba que todas las personas tenían un dejo de nobleza.

_Si no lo haces es probable que no me crean. Si dices quererme esta no es la forma de demostrarlo, yo no quisiera ser amigo de una persona como tú, mucho menos podría quererte.

Stear hablaba tratando de persuadirla, a pesar de todo no deseaba lastimarla y trataba de comprender su proceder, y creía que ella no tuvo intención de que los sorprendiesen.

_Ve a buscarles, háblales tú. De mis labios no saldrá una sola disculpa, lo que hice y dije nació de mi alma, y no me retractare de ello. _respondió con firmeza. Él se rindió y la miró con un dejo de despreció, era la primera vez que alguien le provocaba tal sentimiento y no era para nada agradable sentirlo.

_Será mejor que te olvides de Archi y de mí para siempre. _Stear la tomó del brazo y la giró para tenerla de frente al decirle estas palabras, Lindsay vio la mirada dura, vacía de cualquier buen sentimiento y de la dulzura que la caracterizaba. Le dolía el rechazo más que nada en el mundo, y ya había constatado que no lograría su amor, entonces sólo rozó con sus dedos el labio roto de Stear.

_Lo siento por ti, pero no puedo hacer nada. _le dijo con voz apenas audible y se acercó y beso despacio la comisura de los labios del chico, él se retiró y salió deprisa, dejándola sola. Ella se quedó mirándolo alejarse, lanzó un suspiro profundo y se dispuso a ordenar los estantes, tomaba libro por libro y los ordenaba escrupulosamente, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Patty corrió hacia su habitación, cerro la puerta y se derrumbó al lado de ésta. Su dolor era inmenso, el pecho le dolía, el llanto cesó, y su mirada se perdió mirando la nada.

Se puso de pie y fue con pasos lentos hacia su tocador, se miro en el hermoso espejo con filos dorados, de la luna colgaban hermosos listones azules, rosas, rojos, verdes y negros que usaba para adornar su peinado, Anny le había regalado unos finos polvos para maquillarse que ella sólo usaba cuando quería lucir especial para Stear, tomó su cepillo plateado y soltó su cabello. Comenzó a cepillar suave, lentamente sin dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

Se quitó las gafas y aplico polvo a su rostro ya pálido. Se desabotonó la blusa y se la quitó dejando ver su blanco corsé, paso los dedos sobre su cuello, luego sobre sus hombros y al final tímidamente sobre sus pechos por encima de los encajes de la tela. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos amenazando con escapar con un sólo parpadeo, pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos y no pudo más; un suspiro dejo escapar de nuevo el llanto, se sostuvo sin fuerza del mueble blanco y elegante. Susurro con dolor profundo__ "No soy bella, nunca seré tan hermosa como ella, ¿quien va a culparlo por amarla?"_ _ levantó de nuevo el rostro y se seco las lágrimas, se vistió rápidamente y fue a su guardarropa.

Anny, Eliza, Candy y Terry, divisaron a Archi cuando regresaba furioso y desencajado, Anny corrió tras él, y Terry al percatarse del estado en el que se encontraba la acompañó para protégela, la fura de los ojos de Archi no era para menos.

_Archi, que ocurre, ¿reñiste con Lindsay? _ preguntó Anny afligida por el aspecto del chico. Ella y Terry se interpusieron en su camino, él se detuvo, los miró fijamente, pudo ver la angustia en el rostro de su querida Anny y una notoria preocupación en Terruce.

_Stear y Lindsay se besaban febrilmente en la biblioteca, Patty y yo los sorprendimos. Necesito estar sólo. –Archi se alejó rápidamente dejándolos asombrados.

_Eso no puede ser cierto, Stear es incapaz_ comentó Terry incrédulo y desconcertado.

_Patty…_ dijo Anny preocupada y corrió a buscarla.

Terry fue con Candy, se despidieron de Eliza y a solas le comentó lo sucedido, era un asunto grave y por ahora no era buena idea que todo mundo se enterara.

_Esto no es mas que un engaño de Lindsay_ dijo Candy con suma preocupación _ Pobre Stear, el chico mas noble que conozco, debe estar sufriendo, ¡Patty, tengo que buscarla también¡ Pero antes tengo que buscar a otra con mas urgencia_ dijo levantando el puño al aire en ademan amenazador.

_ No dejaré que te metas en más problemas Candy, y nosotros no sabemos con certeza que pasó, será mejor conversar con Stear y que él nos hable con franqueza.

_ ¿Tu crees que él pudo engañar a Patty?_ replicó Candy molesta.

_ No. Yo no lo creo, pero hay que saber la verdad para poder ayudarlos_ Terry acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Candy, pasó su dedo índice por las hermosas pecas, ella se tranquilizó de pronto al sentir la calidez del chico.

_Tienes razón Terry, estoy tan molesta que me dejo llevar, Archi es demasiado temperamental últimamente, tal vez está equivocado.

Anny no encontró a Patty en su habitación, la buscó por todos los pasillos, por el jardín y no había señal de ella. Se encontró frente a frente con Lindsay

_ ¿buscas a tu amiga Patty?, al parecer se la tragó la tierra, sólo espero que no se vaya a indigestar jajajaja_ dijo Lindsay burlona.

_Si algo le sucedió me las pagarás_ respondió Anny amenazante.

_¡Uuuy, que miedo!_ exclamó Lindsay sarcásticamente y dejando escapar una socarrona carcajada, se acercó a Anny y tomó suavemente entre sus dedos unos de los negros mechones del cabello de la morena y al oído le susurro_" yo que tú aprovechaba para consolar a Archi, ahora que le he roto el corazón puedes ir a mendigar su cariño… tal vez te acepte jajaja".

Anny se alejó empujando la mano de la chica con fuerza.

_No necesito tus estrategias de conquista, aunque a ti te funcionen de maravilla, a mi me dan asco._ dijo tajante y se alejó caminando con toda elegancia y porte, dejando a Lindsay con la palabra en la boca y furiosa.

Stear se encontró de frente con Candy y Terry.

_Patty se fue del colegio, mandaron llamar un coche que la esta llevando a casa de su abuela. Nadie sabe cuando volverá_ dijo Candy y lo abrazó al ver la expresión de dolor de su amigo.

Stear lo miraba sin saber como reaccionar, Terry le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

Archi se encontraba sólo en la fuente, meditando todo lo sucedido, le dolía demasiado, no estaba enamorado de Lindsay, pero en ella había albergado muchas ilusiones, le parecía muy hermosa, y las demostraciones de afecto que le había regalado lo habían llevado a experimentar sensaciones desconocidas y muy agradables, estaba seguro que en un futuro podría haberse enamorado. Ahora su propio hermano se la robaba, y su dulce Anny lo había abandonado, no entendía que pasaba, tal vez algo en él andaba mal y no se había dado cuenta.

Escuchó unos murmullos cada vez mas cerca y decidió ocultarse, sabía que su destino era la fuente donde él estaba, pues era un lugar agradable para estar y conversar.

Eran Neil y Anny, ella venía tomada del brazo de él. Neil coloco un pañuelo para que ella se sentara, Neil comenzó a narrarle lo que había ocurrido en su día y ella lo escuchaba atenta, la hizo reír un par de veces y después ella sugirió ir a la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes y así ayudarle con lo que se le dificultaba, Neil acepto no muy convencido y se fueron.

Archi simplemente se retiró después, con la misma expresión triste, daba pasos lentos con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada baja, un remolino de pensamientos lo invadían, no sabía que hacer, necesitaba hablar con alguien, hasta hace unos momentos deseaba buscar a Anny y desahogarse, pero ahora ella ya no estaba para él como antes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Viento de invierno**

El coche llegó rápidamente a la casa de descanso de los O'Brien en Londres, la abuela de Patty se había instalado allí para no dejar tan sola a su nieta. No era una casa muy grande, había sido adquirida hace poco en por los padres de la chica persuadidos por la insistencia de la abuela, que se declaró guardiana de Patty ante las múltiples ocupaciones de sus padres.

Cuando Patty bajo del coche, el chofer la escoltó hasta la puerta y bajo después las maletas, la abuela ya había mandado llamar al doctor y estaba muy preocupada por la salud de Patty, las monjas le habían dicho que la muchacha estaba muy mal y que le vendrían bien unos días de descanso, considerando también su intachable conducta y su dedicación al estudio, por lo que no dudaron en que el malestar fuese real y no un pretexto para descansar del colegio y sus deberes.

Al ver a la abuela al pie de la puerta con la expresión de preocupación marcada en el rostro y una sonrisa angelical llena de amor que dedico a la joven al ver los tristes ojos tras el cristal de los anteojos Patty se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró como una niña pequeña consolada por su madre, eso le estaba resultando reconfortante y pronto el llanto cesó entraron y ella empezó a hablar.

Stear por su parte también acababa de relatar con detalles lo sucedido a Terry y Candy, quienes lo escuchaban atentamente. Al concluir, Candy se levanto del césped intempestivamente, muy molesta declaró que la única culpable era sin duda Lindsay, y que Archi era muy torpe al caer en su juego. Stear se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos en un gesto de desesperación y confusión.

_Entonces dices que le pediste aclararlo todo y ella se negó rotundamente _cuestionó Terry pensativo.

_Si, su reacción fue determinante, no dirá nada.

_ ¡Es una arpía!_ gritó Candy.

_No hay que preocuparnos por ella ahora_ dijo Terry conteniendo a Candy por el hombro_ lo importante es que Stear hable con Archi tranquilamente y sobre todo saber como esta Patty_ Stear y Candy tomaron muy en cuenta las palabras de Terry, y entonces Stear fue en busca de su hermano, y Candy indagó un poco mas sobre la reacción de Patty.

_ Candy, Patty estaba muy mal tenía algo de fiebre, después de que el doctor del Colleman la revisó, ella insistió en irse a casa al lado de su abuela; el doctor dijo que esto podría ayudarle y entonces la hermana Gray dio su autorización y la enviamos a la casa de descanso de los O'Brien.

_Me alegra saber que Patty este con la abuela Martha, me gustaría verla hermana, hablar con ella.

_¡Acaso tu sabes con exactitud que le ocurrió a Patty? si es así será mejor que me lo digas, y creo que de ninguna manera la hermana Gray te dejara salir del colegio, sobre todo después de todos los problemas que has tenido Candy, no olvides que estas castigada_ la hermana Margaret habló con franqueza a Candy, y además le pareció muy raro el malestar de Patty; sin embargo Candy no dijo nada, era un tema fuerte y escandaloso para las monjas y sus mejores amigos estaban involucrados.

Archi pasó el día entero solitario, meditando lo sucedido, tenía un rencor desconocido en su corazón, sin embargo, a pesar de haber tratado de desquitar su coraje contra Stear y Lindsay, se sentía sumamente mal, el puño le dolía, le dolía demasiado haber golpeado a su querido hermano, la única persona que lo había acompañado toda su vida, la única que estaba siempre para él sin condiciones, aún más cuando sus padres estaban tan lejos y la tía Elroy era tan estricta, sólo se tenían el uno al otro y ahora todo había cambiado.

Llegó muy tarde a su habitación, se metió tratando de no hacer ruido, y no encendió la luz, se desvistió lentamente y se puso el pijama de satén azul marino, la tela suave y fresca lo reconfortó un poco. Parecía que Stear estaba dormido. "duerme plácidamente después de lo que pasó" pensó Archi indignado. Se metió a su cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la manta de algodón gruesa.

De pronto alguien entro a la pieza intempestivamente y encendió la luz, Archi se incorporó de inmediato algo asustado, y vio el rostro demacrado de Stear junto al marco de la puerta. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación cuando llegó.

_Archi, te he buscado por todo el colegio, ¿dónde te metiste?, me tenías preocupado_ declaró el castaño quitándose los anteojos y tallándose los ojos con ademan de cansancio y alivio al ver a su hermano con buen aspecto.

Archi no respondió y volvió a cubrirse con la manta hasta la cabeza. Stear se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama, quiso colocar la mano en la cabeza de su Archi, pero no se atrevió y comenzó a hablar.

_Te aseguro que todo que una malentendido, yo no tengo nada que ver con esa chica, ella fue la que repentinamente se me acercó e hizo lo que hizo, yo no me había citado con ella ni nada parecido, te lo aseguro._ Archi seguía inmóvil sólo se notaba el movimiento pausado de su respiración.

_Yo sé que ella te gustaba, por eso mismo jamás me habría atrevido a cortejarla, y mas aún si Patty estaba de por medio, ella… Patty se fue del colegio, seguramente esta muy mal por mi culpa, yo no quería dañarla ella es tan pura, y esto es demasiado, debe estar pensando lo peor de mí_ Stear se afligió y su voz triste sonaba aún mas amarga, Archi comenzó a respirar más aprisa, parecía que el coraje lo estaba haciendo reaccionar ¿cómo se atrevía a compadecerse de Patty después de que el mismo la daño de tal forma? pensó Archi.

_Te dejaré descansar, mañana hablaremos. _ dijo Stear resignándose a la actitud hostil de Archi y además de eso no quería desatar una nueva pelea, sabía lo temperamental que era y decidió que tratar de descansar un poco les haría bien a los dos y así podría pensar como recuperarlos a él y a Patty.

A la mañana siguiente Archi se levanto apesadumbrado al voltear a la cama de su hermano, esta estaba vacía y arreglada. Se incorporó y lo vio salir del baño ya listo.

_Archie podemos hablar, aún es temprano, es mejor arreglar esto antes de ir a clases_ sugirió algo apenado.

_ ¡No entiendes que no quiero hablar más contigo, ¿no comprendes como me siento Stear? _ Archi le alzó la voz y arrojo las mantas al piso, se aproximó a Stear y lo jaló con fuerza del cuello de la blanca camisa en modo amenazante, se quedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Stear pudo ver un rencor profundo en los ambarinos ojos de su hermano, sintió un profundo dolor.

_Vamos hermano si quieres golpearme puedes hacerlo, pero por favor cree en mis palabras, jamás te he faltado… los Cornwell y los Andley tenemos sangre de caballeros, y como tal respondemos siempre con lealtad y verdad_ dijo apacible el castaño, al tiempo que se retiraba los anteojos esperando recibir un nuevo golpe en el rostro.

_ ¡Júrame por los Cornwell y los Andley que lo que dices es verdad! _ le retó Archi implacable.

_ ¡Te lo juro! _respondió Stear solemne _Archi dejo de apretar la camisa de Stear poco a poco e iba bajando la mirada _ También_ continúo Stear después de un breve silencio_ te lo juro por la memoria de Anthony quien fue un verdadero hermano para nosotros, a él lo perdimos irremediablemente, nos lo arrebató la muerte; yo no quiero perderte si puedo evitarlo, y jamás haría algo que te dañara.

Stear apretó con suavidad el hombro de Archi después de decir estas palabras, Archi, levantó la mirada logrando que los largos cabellos sueltos despejaran sus ojos abiertos llenos de emociones revueltas, nostalgia, dolor, y una profunda añoranza era lo que reflejaban.

_ ¡Perdóname tú a mi hermano! _exclamó Archi y se estrecharon un abrazo fraternal donde parecía que recuerdo de Anthony los había ayudado a reconciliarse como lo hizo muchas veces cuando eran unos niños.

_Bueno al menos Patty descasará muy bien y ya no tendrá que soportar encerrada a este quinto domingo, eso es bueno_ mencionó Anny tratando de tranquilizar un poco a Candy, pues la veía muy distraída.

_Si eso es bueno, pero la hermana Margaret no pudo ayudarme para ir a verla, ¡Me encantaría ir a verla este quinto domingo!_ gritó Candy causando que la hermana que les daba la clase de literatura la reprendiera.

_Si, es buena idea lastima que no puedas ir, yo iré en el nombre de las dos, avisaré a mi madre_ le respondió la morena, con voz muy baja, Candy no borro la sonrisa de sus labios toda la mañana por la buena idea de Anny , aunque le entristecía no pasar ese día con Patty, pero sabía que su amiga la ayudaría.

Durante el recreo una chica cruzaba el patio principal corriendo lo mas aprisa que podía los cabellos sueltos se alborotaban al viento, hasta que a lo lejos logró encontrar a quien buscaba con afán.

_ ¡Eliza, Eliza!_ gritaba Luisa mientras venía corriendo por el patio principal para alcanzar a su amiga.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre Luisa, qué son esos gritos nada propios de una dama? _ la retó y la invitó a sentarse a su lado en una hermosa jardinera que en primavera y verano permanecía llena de narcisos, que de tan frondosa permitía una conversación algo privada, sin embargo con el clima frio del entrante invierno, no era igual.

_ ¡El baile, el festival ya se acerca, las hermanas ya están por anunciarlo! _exclamó Luisa sumamente excitada.

_ ¿Que festival? _preguntó interesada Eliza. _es el segundo festival más bello en el colegio, tanto como el festival de mayo, pero este es de invierno y en la última noche antes de las vacaciones navideñas. Es hermoso, y muy elegante y lo mas interesante es elegir pareja _comentó Luisa y al momento se sonrojo bajando la vista un poco.

_ ¿A que te refieres con eso?_ inquirió con sumo interés la chica.

_Cada chica tendrá un buzón personal en el ala de los chicos, y ellos depositarán una invitación a la chica que pretendan invitar, y nadie sabrá quien irá con quién hasta el día del baile, bueno solo la pareja en cuestión pues ella deberá hacerle llegar la tarjeta de aceptación ¡el año pasado recibí tres invitaciones! espero este año sea igual, hay chicas que dicen recibir mas de cinco, pero yo no les creo_ dijo Luisa recelosa. _ ¡Bueno me voy, no encuentro a Lindsay, seguro esta noticia la volverá loca de contenta, hasta luego! _se despidió volviendo a emprender una carrera dejando a Eliza pensativa.

Gracias a la gran habilidad comunicativa de Luisa pronto todas las chicas comentaban sobre el Festival de invierno, planeaban y elegían los prospectos que les gustaría para este año, pronto Candy y Anny también comentaban sobre los mismo, y no pudieron evitar escuchar comentarios sobre lo buen mozo que eran los chicos Andley y el hijo del duque de Grandchester, Candy no pudo evitar hacer un mohín de disgusto y Anny se preguntaba a quien invitaría Archi al esperado baile.

Horas después Candy y Anny comentaban con Terry y Eliza su idea de que Anny pasara el quinto domingo con Patty.

_sería bueno que los chicos fueran a verla, ya que Terry y yo no podemos.

_No creo que sea buena idea, si ella esta enferma lo último que necesita es la casa llena, además que tal si es algo contagioso; por algo salió del colegio _dijo Eliza ignorante de la verdad sobre Patty.

Terry, Candy y Anny se miraron a los ojos es un gesto cómplice, con lo que comprobaron que esa no era una buena idea, si bien Eliza no tenía razón sobre la enfermedad de Patty, no era tampoco buena idea que la abrumara todos con su presencia en un momento tan difícil para ella.

_Sería mejor que sólo fuese yo_ declaró Anny sensatamente.

_Creo que es lo mejor Candy, por ahora deben preocuparse por ella. _dijo Terry comprensivo.

_Bueno después nos veremos, haré mis deberes se despidió Eliza al no soportar mas ver las manos entrelazadas de Terry y Candy.

Mientras los chicos conversaban de sus planes, se acercaron Stear y Archi.

Todos los voltearon a ver sorprendidos y expectantes y entonces al llegar frente a ellos Archi paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Stear, declarando así su reconciliación, todos se alegraron mucho.

_ ¿Qué harán respecto a esa bruja Lindsay? _preguntó enfadada Candy.

_Creo que será mejor solo ignorarla y alejarnos lo más posible de ella. _respondió firme Stear.

_Stear, Anny visitará a Patty este domingo para hablar con ella. _El rostro del chico se iluminó.

_ ¡Iré contigo! _gritó emocionado mirando a la morena.

_No creo que sea buena idea, no sabemos como reaccione será mejor que la vea primero, nunca se sabe que tan frágil puede ser una chica. _dijo Anny.

_Anny tiene razón, si a mí costo trabajo entender lo sucedido para ella debió ser mucho peor. Anny eres muy inteligente _dijo Archi mirándola seductoramente.

_Tan inteligente como hermosa_ se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos sorprendiéndolos.

_ ¡Neil!_ exclamó Anny _ ¡ven con nosotros a conversar! _el rostro de Archi se descompuso al observar la reacción tan alegre de la morena ante el fastidios chico Legan.

_Claro Anny, se acercó Neil y se sentó a conversar con ellos, en verdad los gemelos Legan los tenían sorprendidos con su cambio.

Mientras tanto en uno de los hermosos jardines el viento de invierno provocaba el baile de las copas de los arboles.

Tres apuestos chicos de distinguido semblante jugaban una partida de ajedrez, se les veía muy concentrados, unos ojos grises que destellaban sobre la piel bronceada y las cejas pobladas estaba a punto de hacer la jugada decisiva, su contrincante con ojos color miel, asemejando el mas dulce amanecer, con una piel tan blanca que invitaba a acariciar estaba preocupado pues no quería se derrotado y perder su record de victorias. El tercer chico de cabellos negros ,sedosos y ojos de que perdían a quien los mirase en el encanto de una oscuridad profunda los observaba ya algo aburrido, paseaba con su silueta elegante de un lado a otro ensayando tácticas de esgrima de pronto rompió el silencio que los acompañaba exclamando con su resonante y varonil voz:

_ ¡Ya se a quien voy a invitar al baile de invierno… a Candice Andley!

* * *

><p>¡Hola nenas! Mil disculpas a todas las que he dejado esperando por tanto tiempo, pero me había sido muy difícil continuar como lo había programado. Es por ello que para resarcirme un poco les dejo dos capítulos que espero no les hayan aburrido demasiado, ya viene algo mas emocionante. Pero por ahora aquí me detengo. Mil gracias por sus Reviews, me encantará recibir unos poquitos mas. Gracias y no se olviden de mi fic, ¡que yo no lo olvidare tampoco!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Visita amistosa**

El viento comenzaba a helar, silbaba impasible a través de los ventanales de la casa O'Brien, la abuela preparaba una deliciosa sopa, y una tarta de nuez, los aromas invadían la cocina y se colaban por toda la casa en un encanto invisible, Patty al percibir la mezcla de aromas, aspiro profundo y tragó en seco, hacía tanto que no saboreaba las delicias de la abuela Martha, se vio tentaba a bajar aprisa y ayudar en la cocina sólo como pretexto para probar de todo antes de que estuviese listo, como cuando era pequeña. Ese recuerdo le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se alegró de estar allí.

Candy ayudaba a Anny a preparar el pequeño equipaje para la importante visita que haría. La morena revisaba todo por segunda vez y corría por la habitación de un lado a otro buscando lo que se le había olvidado guardar, la rubia recostada en la cama, con la cabeza recargada en los brazos se incorporó de pronto.

_ ¿Qué te sucede? estas muy rara_ Preguntó mirándola confundida.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? simplemente no quiero olvidar nada, no quiero molestar a Patty con cualquier tontería_ respondió Anny tratando de terminar el tema.

_ ¿No será que cierto joven, antes insoportable te ha puesto así? Pregunto Candy con gesto imprudente. Anny se sonrojo de inmediato, cosa que la delató y supo que estaba descubierta.

_Neil se molesto un poco por nuestro plan _confesó con un gesto pesaroso.

_ ¿Quién se cree ese Neil, acaso tu dueño? _exclamó Candy muy molesta.

_No Candy, no es lo que piensas _interrumpió Anny amparando al chico. _él había planeado pedir permiso a mi padre y anunciar nuestro noviazgo a la familia, ya había mandado la carta a papá, y ahora le duele quedar mal y tener que esperar más.

Candy puso los ojos como platos, no daba crédito a lo que su amiga decía, sabía que algo había entre ellos, era más que obvio para todos, pero eso era más de lo que esperaba.

_ ¡¿Serás novia oficial de Neil Legan? Gritó Candy con gran asombro y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, de inmediato se puso de pie y tomó las manos de Anny, quien se veía un poco avergonzada por la reacción de su amiga.

_ Anny ¿Qué sientes por Neil? no tienes ninguna necesidad de tratar de olvidarte de Archi comprometiéndote con alguien más, ¿no te has dado cuenta como ha cambiado Archi contigo?, se puso muy mal cuando rompiste con él. _la voz de la rubia ahora era sabe y pausada, deseaba apoyar a su amiga e todas sus decisiones, y por ello quería apoyarla y evitar si era posible que cometiese algún error.

Anny la miró candorosa y dibujó una sonrisa _Neil se ha convertido en una compañía insuperable, nunca con Archi me sentí tan importante y hermosa, y a decir verdad no he dejado de amarlo a pesar de todo, pero quiero vivir una nueva experiencia y dejarlo libre para que pueda vivirla también.

_ ¿y si eso significara perderlo para siempre? Ese compromiso puede afectarlo, no sabemos cuanto, además lo dejas a merced de chicas como Lindsay _comentó con una expresión de enfado.

_ Hablas como si Archi me amara Candy, y bien sabemos que el gran aprecio que me tiene esta muy lejos de eso. _Candy no pudo rebatir ya que en ese momento recordó aquel día que Anny los escuchó cuando él estaba apunto de declararle su amor, cuanto había sufrido Anny _Además me viene muy bien esta cancelación de su plan, también creo que es muy pronto para formalizar, y aunque no estamos hablando de matrimonio me gustaría esperar u poco mas.

_Tal vez tengas razón y te apoyo totalmente si quieres estar con Neil y llenarlo de besos y de pequeños Neils y Elizas llorones, berrinchudos y fastidiosos; pero tal vez pronto se canse de fingirse caballero _dijo Candy cruzando los brazos y arrugando la nariz llena de pecas, ambas se miraron fijamente y de pronto estallaron en risas que inundaron la habitación.

Una pelirroja con largos bucles perfectamente peinados se dirigía a la oficina de la hermana Gray, dio dos golpes coros pero con seguridad a la gran puerta tallada, a la indicación la abrió y con elegancia se postro frente a la hermana quien la miró de pies a cabeza hasta que estuvo cerca.

_Me informaron su petición acerca del próximo domingo _ dijo la hermana Gray con su semblante serio.

_Oh, si hermana le ruego acceda a mi petición _exclamó Eliza con un tono chillón.

_ ¡De ninguna manera lo permitiré! _declaró la hermana y se puso de pie _ Seguramente ahora que se ha resarcido su amistad con la señorita Candice White habrán aplaneado alguna travesura, y buena o mala no deseo ser sorprendida, ella esta castigada al igual que la señorita Fisher y el señor Grandchester, tendremos bastante trabajo con ellos, así que desecho su petición, retírese.

_ ¡pero hermana Gray, no saldré de mi habitación, solo iré ala biblioteca, requiero ese valioso tiempo para cumplir con mis deberes y estudiar para las pruebas de fin de año!

_ Una verdadera dama no requiere tiempos y espacios fuera de los destinados a cada actividad y responsabilidad señorita Legan, no lo olvide. _

La hermana Gray dio por terminada así la conversación, Eliza salió apretando los puños y los dientes _"maldita y estúpida solterona" _pensó mientras caminaba a prisa de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la perilla de su puerta, Candy y Anny iban saliendo de la suya.

_ Hola Eliza ¿sabes que plan tienen los chicos para este domingo? ¿Neil te ha comentado algo?, con todo lo de Patty, no hemos sabido nada _cuestionó Candy.

_No se, lo de siempre quizás… creo que la señora Bertha volverá a visitar a la tía, al menos no estará vigilándonos todo el tiempo._ respondió y cerró la puerta de su habitación sin despedirse.

_ ¡Que descortés, no se como puedes tratarla tan amablemente siempre!_ reprochó Anny en voz baja.

_Oh vamos Anny, vamos por mi obsequio para Patty, está en mi habitación.

Stear y Archi estaban tan unidos como siempre, y Archi le había prometido no dudar jamás de él.

_Sé que no es buena idea que vea a Patty, ¡pero lo que si es buena idea es que le escriba y le envíe un obsequio y que mejor que algo que yo mismo inventé!..._exclamó animado _oh, espero sirva de algo…_ susurro algo desesperanzado.

_ ¡Claro que funcionará!_ recalcó Archi_ escucha creo que debo ir a dar una vuelta por su casa, mi visita será clave en este lío, yo hablaré con ella, por su puesto que como caballero no daré detalles de la forma algo imprudente del actuar de Lindsay, pero seguro que lograre algo _concluyó.

_ ¡Eso sería genial Archi, gracias! _los hermanos Cornwell estrecharon sus manos y se miraron sonrientes _pero… ¿no será solo un pretexto para pasar tiempo con Anny? _debatió Stear con mirada cómplice.

_Oh, si Anny… lo había olvidado, pero no claro que no es pretexto, lo hare sólo por ti por y Patty_ dijo Archi sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza en ademán delator_ Stear solo sonrió y asintió.

En la segunda colina de Pony, Candy y Terry conversaban sentados al pie del gran árbol, el cual les prodigaba un refugio cálido a pesar del fresco viento que comenzaba a arreciar.

_me parece que esas monjas nos tendrán más que vigilados, no será fácil escapar _ se quejó la pecosa.

_Eso lo veremos, este domingo tiene que ser especial, no me importa lo que diga esa amargada de la hermana Gray_ dijo Terry poniéndose de pie rápidamente por el enfado que lo embargo, Candy se levanto momentos después pues sintió frío cuando el chico separó su cuerpo cálido del de ella sin previo aviso.

_No sé que podemos hacer entonces, nos veremos aquí al medio día y almorzaremos, después nos iremos a nuestras habitaciones y nos volveremos a ver a las cuatro de la tarde ¿te parece? _preguntó tomándola por la quijada con las manos suaves para levantarle el rostro y encantarla con los zafiros preciosos que adornaban el rostro varonil.

_Si, esta bien…_musito ella conteniendo la respiración, a veces no podía evitar sentir que le faltaba el aire, una especie de dificultad para respirar cuando el la miraba así, simplemente no lo entendía, pero le fascinaba sentirse confundida en esas sensaciones.

Unos metros mas delante de entre los arbustos, unos bellos y brillantes ojos ambarinos observaban fijamente a la pareja, destellaban ráfagas de dolor e ira, aquella persona espía sólo logró escuchar parte de la conversación de los enamorados, sin embargo se alejó rápidamente al adivinar que seguía en la secreta entrevista romántica.

Llego por fin el domingo, los alumnos del colegio estaban invadidos por la algarabía juvenil usual es estos casos, estaban todos listos y los carruajes y coches iban y venían continuamente en el portal del colegio.

Por orden de la hermana Gray los jóvenes castigados debían permanecer en su habitación y no salir más que a almorzar, a misa con las hermanas, y un par de horas a la biblioteca, a excepción de Lindsay que debía pasar la mayoría del tiempo en la misma colaborando con el padre Ricardo. Así que ninguno pudo despedirse de sus amigos.

Eliza para pesar de todos iba de muy mal humor, a Neil esto le parecía mejor que la actitud depresiva que había tenido antes y por un lado se sintió confortado, al menos su hermana estaba siendo la misma de siempre; y no se estaba volviendo loca como había llegado a pensar.

Al subir Eliza, Stear y Neil al carruaje, Stear ordenó al cochero seguir.

_ ¿No esperarás a Archi? _preguntó Neil extrañado_ no recuerdo que el este castigado.

_No, él fue a hacer una diligencia especial y volverá a casa de la tía después de la comida_ respondió Stear sin hacer mas extensas las explicaciones.

_ ¡Claro a los varones les permiten hacer su voluntad y nosotras tenemos que obedecer ciegamente cada indicación, eso es injusto!_ exclamó Eliza furiosa y se hundió en su asiento tomando un libro entre sus manos e intentando concentrarse en la lectura.

_ ¡Que estudiosa te has vuelto hermanita, si que tienes intensiones de estudia eh!_ declaró Neil con sarcasmo _ "Orgullo y prejuicio" es una lectura básica para tus clases de Teología y etiqueta jajajaja!_ dijo mientras arrebataba la novela a su hermana y se la lanzaba a Stear como si fuese un balón; los chicos reían a carcajadas mientras Eliza los arremetía a sombrerazos en todo el camino tratando de recuperar su libro.

_ ¿Podemos irnos ya? el coche tiene mas de diez minutos esperando, no voy a estar aquí todo el día te lo advierto Lionel_ declaró Stefan enfadado _ ya te dije lo que indagué, ¿no te detiene saber que esta involucrada con Grandchester?_ cuestionó.

_Jajajaja, Grandchester no es rival digno de mí, ninguno con mayor o menor linaje me hará claudicar en mis deseos, sobre todo en cuestión de mujeres. Mejor guarda tus comentarios y espera un poco más_ respondió Lionel y siguió su faena.

Los ojos negros se posaron en la delicada figura de una chica ataviada en un fino vestido beige con encajes y delicados bordados, una monja la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo en el mismo tono y el cochero cargaba una pequeña maleta blanca y una caja adornada, sin duda un regalo.

_ ¡esa es una de las chicas que siempre le acompañan!, que raro que no este con ella ahora…_señaló Lionel fijando su mirada a cada detalle y movimiento de Anny Britter.

_vaya es hermosa… fina y delicada, definitivamente tienes buen gusto amigo _ espetó Stefan.

_Le preguntaré si ella saldrá pronto_ sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo Lionel se acercó rápidamente a Anny cuando esta estaba a punto de abordar el coche.

Disculpe señorita, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Lionel Kardiner _ dijo y al tiempo tomo la mano enguantada de la chica y la beso sin separar los ojos de los de las azules pupilas de la chica.

_Mucho gusto… soy Anny Britter_ respondió con la timidez que la había caracterizado toda su vida y que hacía algún tiempo no había vuelto a sentir.

_Me atrevo a importunarla para conocerla y ofrecerle mi amistad y compañía si me lo llegase a permitir, a usted y a sus amistades, especialmente a la señorita Andley_ dijo por fin Lionel.

_ ¿Candy?_ dijo Anny sorprendida, Candy no le había comentado acerca de ese joven tan apuesto y elegante.

_Si, me parece que ese es su nombre, ¿ella no saldrá con usted?_ inquirió interesado.

_Oh no ella… ya ha salido, muy temprano_ mintió Anny no queriendo avergonzar a su amiga y que ese joven tan distinguido se llevara una mala impresión de ella.

Los jóvenes conversaron unos instantes más hasta que Anny tuvo que irse, Lionel estaba satisfecho con l información que obtuvo y decidido a proseguir sus planes.

Anny llegó a casa de Patty, un poco más retrasada de lo que hubiera sido elegantemente aceptable, al cruzar ala estancia guiada por el ama de llaves vio sorprendida a Patty sollozando en los brazos de Archi, el la consolaba con palabras dulces y suaves, acariciaba los sedosos y cortos cabellos castaños de la chica, la separo un poco, sacó su fino pañuelo de seda y delicadamente retiro las gafas empañadas y le seco un par de lagrimas, Anny no pudo evitar sentir un arrebato de celos, deseaba estar en el lugar de Patty, la escena continuaba pues ninguno se había percatado de su presencia y Anny se quedo estática, hasta que Patty reconoció el fino perfume de violetas que la morena usaba.

_ ¡Anny, llegaste por fin, mira quien se te adelanto! Dijo corriendo hacia a ella y atrayéndola a sentarse junto a Archi.

* * *

><p><strong>*Orgullo y prejuicio (1813) por Jane Austen<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo niñas:<p>

Les dejo este nuevo capítulo y les agradezco su tiempo y sus cometarios. En especial a Ines, janet, y ANGEL, q quienes no había agradecido sus reviews.

**Anddy98:** gracias por integrarte a mi historia y espero que la sigas y me dejes mas comentarios, sobre lo de Terry lo que sucede es que tarde algo en tomar esa desición pues en la mayoría de los fics que he leído lo nombran Terrence, en otro lo nombran Terruce, entonces revisando los capítulos del anime se escribe Terruce, cuando le deja la carta a Candy el día que se va del colegio; fue por ello que lo puse así, además de que me parece como distinto y bonito. Pero gracias por tu observación.

**Ginna:** Bien merecido me tengo tu regaño , pero espero complacerte con este capítulo y al menos seguir con uno por semana como antes y avanzar más cada que tenga oportunidad. ¡Gracias por tu interés!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Invitaciones**

Anny se dejó llevar de la mano de su amiga, al parecer no estaba tan mal como había supuesto; tal ves debiera retribuirlo a la presencia de Archi, ella bien sabía el bien que ese apuesto joven podía hacer a un corazón solitario.

Archi se puso de pie al instante, se inclino con pleitesía y la ayudó a sentarse, ambos pudieron percibir el aroma del otro, él con aroma a frescas maderas finas, y ella una mezcla de vainilla y menta, se miraron fijamente a los ojos pero ninguno dijo nada. Patty rompió con la incomoda situación.

_es bueno verlos, en verdad los he extrañado mucho_ dijo con sinceridad, pero en su voz había un dejo de tristeza.

_nosotros también te hemos extrañado Patty_ dijo Anny, quería reprenderle por la manera tan abrupta en la que se fue, pero no se atrevía delante de Archi, hay ciertas cosas que se deben hablar sólo entre mujeres.

_ ¡Hora del almuerzo chico! _gritó la abuela Martha con voz cantarina, alegre de ver sonreír a su pequeña. Todos se dirigieron al comedor repleto de delicias, conversaron sobre el colegio, Patty estaba preocupada, habían dado temas nuevos y ella seguramente tardaría para ponerse al corriente.

_¿Hace cuánto llegaste?, no sabía que vendrías_ cuestionó la morena.

_llegue un par de horas antes que tú, también iré donde la tía abuela y tenia que organizar mi tiempo_ respondió.

Terminando el almuerzo Archi comenzó a despedirse, converso unos minutos mas con la abuela Martha, y se despidió de Patty, al hacerlo besó su mejilla y le susurro al oído algo que Anny por que agudizó el oído no logró escuchar.

Al despedirse de Anny pudo notar los celos de la chica, perceptibles hasta para el más incauto, sonrió en sus adentros y se acercó sugerente a ella para despedirse besándola en la mejilla y de pronto la estrecho suavemente _Si me lo permites, esperaré que hables con Patty y después podemos ir juntos a la mansión Andley… o a donde quieras_ le susurró sugerente y seductor.

Ella titubeó un momento, pero logro mantener el aplomo finalmente.

_No Archi, la verdad es que deseo pasar el día entero con Patty, mi madre me lo autorizó así y ahora no voy a provocarla con un cambio de planes_ respondió ella sonrojada y sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho.

_Tienes razón, Patty te necesita, yo debo irme, nos veremos mañana en "la cárcel"_ dijo y se separó de ella.

Minutos más tarde ambas chicas conversaban recostadas en la amplia y cómoda cama de Patty, llena de cojines de plumas sobre las colchas celestes.

_ ¡Vaya que se ha vuelto un atrevido ese Archi! se ve que su "amistad" con esa… indecente de Lindsay lo ha cambiado_ se quejo Patty.

_no sé que pretende, pero espero que deje este juego por que temo caer en sus encantos y me dolería mucho lastimar a Neil, ya sabes lo orgullosos que es.

_Si, ni siquiera el antipático de Neil merece que jueguen con sus sentimientos, espero que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes pienses en ello_ dijo Patty serena tomando la mano de su amiga.

_Te veo tranquila, creo que te ha hecho bien este retiro, y quiero pensar que el hablar con Archi te ha ayudado mucho, ahora que tengas la oportunidad de hablar con Stear, veras que todo habrá sido como un mal sueño.

_ La verdad si me siento mucho mejor, pero he pensado mucho, aunque sea verdad que solo fue un juego sucio de Lindsay, hay algo que me inquieta. Stear al igual que yo, nunca ha sido muy popular sobre todo con las chicas, y no es por que no sea buen mozo, sabemos bien que es apuesto y encantador _Anny asintió sonriente _ sin embargo, su formalidad y su forma de ser no son para nada las de un casanova, no es nada coqueto, eso me agrada de él. Yo me daba cuenta como varias chicas me miraban con envidia al ir de su brazo, me sentía afortunada y en mis adentros rogaba que ninguna se atreviese a intentar quitármelo… porque no sabría que hacer, no soy materia de competición, Stear fácilmente puede cambiarme por alguien mejor _dijo a chica y hundió su rostro en uno de los cojines.

Anny consoló a su amiga acariciando su espalda con ternura.

_ ¡oh casi lo olvido! Candy te envía un regalo_ dijo y fue corriendo a buscar la caja blanca decorada con un gran listón rosado, Patty se reanimó y deshaciendo la envoltura sacó una hermosa tortuga de felpa idéntica a su tortuga Yuli. Ambas rieron y jugaron un rato con ella; Patty sacó una pequeña caja que le había llevado Archi de parte de Stear y la abrió con sumo cuidado, Era un alhajero tallado en madera que al abrirlo aparecían una parejita de bailarines al ritmo de un vals. Ambas se maravillaron ante la perfección de los detalles de tan precioso objeto.

Después de un rato Anny se preparaba para retirarse y cuando regresaba de despedirse de la abuela Martha se encontró a Patty con la maleta en la puerta.

_Es hora de irnos Anny, ya quiero volver.

La abuela y las chicas estaban muy contentas, en el camino ambas quedaron un momento taciturnas, hasta que Anny rompió el silencio.

_Patty ¿me dirías que te dijo Archi al oído al despedirse? _preguntó tímidamente no pudiendo aguantar más la curiosidad.

Patty asintió sonriendo_ *La razón puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar; sólo el corazón nos dice lo que es preciso hacer. Eso me dijo y por eso me animé a regresar.

**OOO**

Justo al medio día Candy llegaba a la segunda colina de Pony llevaba una pequeña canasta con el almuerzo, se sentó a la sombra del árbol y espero.

_ ¿no se supone que deberías estar confinado en tu habitación?_ una voz femenina y socarrona alertó a Terry en su camino hacia la colina, era Lindsay quien comía una manzana y sonreía provocativamente al joven.

_lo mismo te diría yo a ti si me interesara lo que haga o deje de hacer una chica tan fastidiosa._ respondió tajante continuando su camino.

Eliza desde su habitación había visto a Candy salir muy precavida, después la vio a través del ventanal con una canasta y de inmediato dedujo de que se trataba el asunto, sintió un rabia muy grande, quizá ir y buscar algún pretexto para arruinarles la cita, pero comprendió que era mejor pensar calmadamente y buscar una solución definitiva, estaba ya muy cerca de ellos, tenía su confianza, y podía lograra algo grande si jugaba las cartas correctas. Salió de su alcoba y con facilidad recorrió los pasillos sin ser vista, llego a la habitación de Candy y con alegría descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta, decidió entrar a husmear.

La habitación estaba algo desordenada, ropa, libros, nada interesante. Se acercó a uno de los cajones del tocador y descubrió la hermosa cajita que resguardaba el hermoso anillo rosado, lo miró embelesada, ninguna mujer se resistía a aquella bella pieza, no pudo evitar probárselo, se veía tan bien en su mano, parecía la mano de una princesa auténtica, nada que ver con Candy y esas manos que habían quedado un poco ásperas y callosas por tanto trabajo duro. Ella sí merecía un obsequio como ese, ella sí lo luciría como se debía __ ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta?__ pensó.

Salió de sus cavilaciones y con pesar se quitó el anillo y lo guardó de nuevo, robarlo no tendría ningún sentido, ella no podría lucirlo libremente, y seguramente Terry le regalaría dos o tres iguales o más bellos para que no sufriera su pérdida, y eso no lo soportaría.

Siguió recorriendo los pequeños cajones y encontró unas cartas, se sentó en el taburete y revisó los remitentes uno a uno. Primero leyó hermana María, señorita Pony, su curiosidad la llevó a la carta de un tal Albert desde África, pero su vista la llevó ala carta de Eleanor se impactó tanto al leer sus palabras tan amables, y arrugo la carta entre sus manos, después descubrió otra más sin sobre, dirigida a Terry

…_Terry:_

_Sé que he procedido mal, no he pensado en escucharte antes de acusarte, pero me sentí mal por Eliza, a pesar de todo no la juzgo y tampoco me alegra que le ocurra algo malo._

_Entiendo que no quieras hablarme, pero eso me duele mucho, sobre todo después de lo cercanos que hemos sido, nunca creí sentirme así tan feliz de nuevo._

_Iré a buscarte a tu habitación una de estas noches, tenemos que hablar, espérame._

_Candy._

Eliza cayó en cuenta de que esa nota se refería al tiempo en que Terry la había amenazado para proteger a Candy, tomó la carta y se la guardó, tal vez algún día le serviría para probar como Candy se ofrecía a los hombres, tal vez algún día. Salió y regreso a su habitación a pensar.

A pesar de todo Terry y Candy pasaron un domingo hermoso, se vieron las dos ocasiones acordadas y estuvieron conversando sobre tantas cosas, que el tiempo se les fue en un suspiro.

**OOO**

_ ¡Silencio señoritas! _Exclamo la hermana Henrrieta, con su clásico ademán autoritario y duro, con lo cual logró que todas las chicas se silenciaran al instante.

_como ya sabrán ya están en marcha los preparativos para el baile de invierno, así que preparen sus buzones, ya saben la rutina mañana los recogeré para instalarlos en el ala de los caballeros allí permanecerán hasta el fin de semana y el lunes se les devolverán para aceptar la invitación que mas les convenga_ los murmullos y exclamaciones de excitación fueron inevitables ante al noticia, todas esperaban ese baile era el más romántico de todo el año y muchas soportaban el encierro y duros estudios con tal de vivir esa experiencia tan maravillosa.

_Todas están muy emocionadas, pareciera que nunca han asistido a un baile_ dijo Eliza petulante.

_No es solo un baile, es cuando se revela lo que te espera en el futuro, dependiendo de quien sea tu pareja_ dijo Luisa ensoñada.

_ ¿Ah si? ¿Y quien fue tu pareja el año pasado querida?_ preguntó Lindsay intrigante.

_Benito Papini, él… fue el único que me invitó_ dijo bajando la mirada, pues es Benito Papini no era ni muy buen mozo, ni galante, ni mucho menos brillante, lo único que lo ayudaba era el puesto diplomático de su padre italiano y la gran fortuna de la familia de su madre, además de que esa ocasión al final del baile le había robado un beso, de una manera torpe y tosca, que había provocado que ella saliera corriendo a su habitación a llorar y nunca halla comentado nada a nadie._ ¡pero esta vez será diferente, seguramente recibiré varias invitaciones, tantas que no sabré cual elegir! _gritó Luisa como una verdadera loca.

Todas rieron divertidas_ ¿y que pasa si no recibes ninguna invitación? –cuestionó Lindsay _¡Oh eso es terrible, es como si para los chicos estuvieras apestada o simplemente horrorosa!_ respondió Amy otra compañera interesada en la conversación_ Obviamente las chicas que no reciben invitación pueden asistir tranquilamente al baile, pero se quedan sentadas toda la noche o hasta que alguno de sus compañeros les tiene un poco de lástima y les concede alguna pieza corta o de poca importancia, lo mas hermoso es el val principal, tienes que bailar con el chico que te invitó y al final ellos realizan una hermosa reverencia a su pareja, no hay cosa más romántica.

Hay quienes reciben varias invitaciones, ¡esas chicas si que tienen suerte!_ concluyó.

**OOO**

_¿Cómo te va Grandchester?_ preguntó Lionel al acercarse a Terruce quien trataba de leer un libro sobre teatro que su madre le había enviado.

_No tan bien como a ti Lionel, que acontecimiento tan extraño que te dignes a dirigirme la palabra_ respondió Terry con ironía, Lionel no le parecía antipático, sin embargo el chico parecía no poder hacer amistad con alguien que no le rindiera pleitesías y halagos a cada una de sus acciones, por su puesto Terry no era de ese tipo para nada.

_¿Hace mucho que no conversamos no es así?_ cuestionó nuevamente el joven de ojos oscuros sentándose al lado de Terry.

_La ultima vez terminamos batiéndonos en un duelo de esgrima, si no es por la hermana Gray que cayó desmayada del susto, uno de los dos estaría muerto jajaja_ los chicos estallaron en risas, sus conversaciones eran tan profundas e intelectuales que al estar en desacuerdo la mayoría de las veces en sus puntos de vista el orgullo los dominaba y no podían detenerse hasta ganar. En eso eran muy parecidos, no cabía duda que hubieran sido los mejores amigos si ese orgullo aristócrata que destilaban no los dominase. Terry era el rebelde ingobernable y Lionel era un autoritario nato, descendiente de grandes mentes militares, cada uno con anhelos distintos.

_ayer estuve con Charlie y me preguntó por ti, hace mucho no te ve y esta seriamente preocupado, ya no tiene quien pague sus juergas_ comentó Lionel refiriéndose al delincuente de poca monta que solía acompañarlos a las tabernas londinenses y "protegerlos" en esos bajos mundos a cambio de dinero y con el cual ambos habían hecho una buena amistad.

_me extraña que me recuerde, la última vez que estuvimos juntos, estábamos tan ebrios que se fue con una mujerzuela dejándome solo; y yo no tarde ni cinco minutos en meterme en problemas, afortunadamente gracias a eso conocí a un gran amigo que me ayudó y me trajo a salvo hasta aquí_ comentó recordando a Albert.

_Sería bueno recordar viejos tiempos ¿no crees?, mañana en la noche iremos a divertirnos, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Irán Stefan y Bastian, a él no lo conoces llegó hace unas semanas es algo raro pero te agradará.

_lo pensaré_ respondió Terry muy tentado por la idea, hace mucho que no salía de parranda. Pero pensar en Candy lo detenía seguramente a ella no le gustaría la idea.

_para que te animes_ Lionel sacó de su chaqueta una fina y pequeña licorera de plata, contenía whisky muy fino la descorcho y el aroma inundo el ambiente, sin pensarlo le dio un buen sorbo, y sin hacer ni un gesto como todo buen bebedor la ofreció a Terry. Por su parte Terry se quedó estático unos instantes_ ¿que pasa amigo, acaso temes que tu mami te reprenda, o acaso ya no eres un hombre?_ Terry arrebato de inmediato la licorera de las manos del moreno y se empino el resto del whisky sin respirar, se quedaron allí el resto de la tarde y ninguno asistió a sus clases como en los viejos tiempos.

**OOO**

Al día siguiente las hermanas había colocado los buzones en el corredor de los chicos, cada buzón estaba membretado con el nombre de las chicas, permanecería allí toda la semana, todos procuraban parecer indiferentes y depositaban la invitación procurando no ser vistos, para evitar burlas y disputas cuando las parejas se formaran y no percataran de quien había sido rechazado y quien aspiraba demasiado alto con las chicas mas lindas, cuando se les consideraba unos perdedores.

Benito Papini era la excepción, orgulloso se dirigió al buzón minutos después de ser instalados y con la mayor elegancia que le permitiese su porte algo gracioso depositó cinco invitaciones, sí cinco, y eso por que se le terminaron los sobres de papel fino, depositó la primera en el buzón de Luisa, la segunda en el buzón de Eliza, y la siguiente en el de Lindsay, la cuarta en el buzón de Amy Beecher y la quinta en el buzón de Patty quien siempre le había gustado, pero que nunca se había atrevido a confesarlo, pues no era tan popular como a él le gustaban.

Horas después Neil, depositó su única invitación obviamente para Anny, Stear hizo lo mismo en el buzón de Patty, Archi lo dejo para después ya pensaría a quien invitar, aún faltaba mucho. Poco a poco los chicos iban dejando sus invitaciones, algunos mas atrevidos dejaban notas ofensivas en los buzones de las chicas menos agraciadas, pero estas nunca llegaban a su destino, pues las hermanas como buenas religiosas revisaban cada invitación, una a una y se desasían de esas bromas pesadas. Al anochecer Terry dejo tres invitaciones con distintas dedicatorias románticas…todas para Candy le agradaría ver su rostro de sorpresa.

**OOO**

Al paso de los días Patty había evitado enfrentarse con Stear, este se desesperaba, pero le alegraba saber que estaba mejor, diariamente le enviaba cartas con Anny y Candy, y algunas veces ella las respondía, pero le decía que aun no estaba lista para hablar con él, pero que ya lo había perdonado y creía en su inocencia.

En esta indecisión de Patty por hablar con Stear, Lindsay tenía mucho que ver, pues las veces que encontraba a Patty en la biblioteca, se jactaba haciendo comentarios de lo bien que besaba Stear, Patty fingía ignorarla y se retiraba, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Archi y Stear comentaron a Candy sobre el cambio de Grandchester sus continuas faltas a clase y sus nuevas amistades. Esto preocupó a la rubia y quiso hablar con él, pero él argumento que eran solo exageraciones, ella se tranquilizó y no indagó más.

Esa noche cuatro apuestos jóvenes saltaban la barda del Rea colegio San Pablo, donde otro algo desaliñado y mucho mayor los esperaba con un auto con el motor encendido.

_¡Wow, ya era hora de salir de esa maldita prisión a divertirnos se ha dicho!_ gritó Lionel sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto.

_Que bueno verte Terry, pensé que te había pasado algo malo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, cuando deje a Monic exhausta en la habitación y Salí a buscarte tuve un mal presentimiento_ dijo socarrón Charlie.

_No te preocupes ahora se elegir mejor a mis amistades, y te aseguró que no me embriagare tanto estando en tu compañía_ respondió algo resentido.

_¡Basta chicos vamos a embriagarnos esta noche, Monic tendrá amigas lindas, ya necesito una mujer!_ dijo Lionel muy animado por los continuos sorbos de licor que se estaba dando.

_Yo también necesito una chica, pero las que ustedes frecuentan me dan algo de asco, prefiero a las mojigatas del colegio, he llegado lejos con Rachel Holiday, ¡pero he escuchado que la nueva chica la hermosa Lindsay Fisher es candente! ¿No es así Grandchester? creo que esta en tu círculo seguramente ya probaste la mercancía ¿no es así?_ cuestionó Stefan mientras arrebataba la licorera a Lionel.

_No he probado ninguna mercancía_ respondió tajante.

_Estas esperando conseguirlo de la chica Andley o es así, ¡dinos si ya te la tiraste!_ gritó Stefan haciendo enfurecer a Terry quien lo sujetó de la solapa provocando que casi se estrellarán.

Todos lo tranquilizaron y no le quedo otro remedio al chico más que disculparse, no deseaba lucir sus hermosos ojos grises con un hematoma provocado por el puño de Terruce.

Con esto Lionel pudo darse percatarse del terreno que pisaba, pero eso alentaba aún mas su orgullo.

Pronto llegaron a una taberna no muy fina pues en las de alcurnia tendrían problemas por ser tan jóvenes además de que se correrá rápidamente el rumor y todos estarían en problemas, por ello Charlie era tan valioso para ellos pues protegía su identidad además de que tenia colegas que los infiltraban en juegos clandestinos muy fructíferos y peligrosos, pasión de Lionel y Stefan.

_ ¿eres siempre tan callado? ¿Acaso no te agradan estos sitios?_ Terry interrogó a Bastian el chico rubio ojos color miel, quien no había pronunciado palabra desde que salieron_ No, no siempre soy tan callado y vengo aquí solo para estar con mis amigos y evitar que se metan e problemas, como tu mismo dijiste hace un rato, no se puede confiar en cualquiera_ respondió con gran elocuencia el rubio y de inmediato Terry sintió gran empatía con él, como si supiera que era una buena persona.

Una mesera joven y hermosa a pesar de que se notaba que se había puesto demasiado maquillaje para cubrir el moretón que tenía en la mejilla, sonreía forzada, duramente vigilada por el cantinero que la había enviado a atender a los chicos.

_¿Hola soy Deby, qué desean para esta noche?_ dijo mientras los miraba a cada uno con agrado, al menos no eran como la mayoría de los clientes bruscos y mal olientes que ala primera oportunidad le tocaban el trasero. Aunque estos chicos tampoco eran tan distintos pues todos fijaron a mirada en el escote, sólo Bastian comentó lo del moretón luego de que esta salió a buscar las bebidas solicitadas.

Esa noche había sido divertida, Charlie nuevamente había solicitado los servicios "especiales" de Monic, Stefan y Lionel perdieron una fuerte cantidad en el póker con unos tipos de aspecto atemorizante y Bastian y Terry habían conversado amenamente sobre sus vidas; Terry la mayoría del tiempo había hablado de Candy y Bastian había preferido escucharlo y evitado tocar el tema de su familia cuando Terry le había preguntado por ella. Finalmente se dirigieron al Colegio casi al amanecer.

Terry no comento nada con Candy y los chicos sobre su aventura nocturna, pero ella ya había notado los ojos demacrados por el desvelo y tenía que averiguar que sucedía.

El fin de semana Lionel, Bastian y Stefan depositaron sus invitaciones, Lionel dejo la respectiva de Candy y otra para Anny, la tercera para la chica con la que tenía una relación en el colegio Eva Dorian, por la que había plantado a su anterior pareja humillándola delante de todos, dejándola llorando muy herida, sólo por negarse a acostarse con el después del baile.

Bastian dejo una para Melisa Newton, y Stefan una para Anny, Eliza y otra para Lindsay.

_Están a punto de recoger los buzones Archi, apresúrate o te quedaras sin pareja y no pienso concederte a Patty ¡ni para una sola pieza, eh te lo advierto!_ retó Stear a Archi a verlo tan apático en ese tema.

_creo que no asistiré al baile, de cualquier forma_ respondió con desgano el castaño.

_ ¿¡que dices! Pero si eres el rey de los bailes y la presunción, no me dirás que no intentarás invitar a Anny_ le preguntó interesado.

_ ¿para qué? ¿Para que me rechace por Neil? eso no lo verán tus ojos, así que mejor no me arriesgo._ respondió incorporándose de la cama para ponerse su pijama y disponerse a dormir de lo mas tranquilo.

_pero bueno puedes invitar a otra chica, hay muchas muy lindas y seguro que aceptarán encantadas_ dijo Stear y de inmediato le enlistó una serie de nombres de chicas que cada vez que Archie pasaba se trastornaban en suspiros y miradas suspicaces.

_Olvídalo hermano, tal vez sólo me presente a tomar una copa y a comer, nada más no pienso quedare a arruinarles sus romances con mi mal semblante de soledad_ dijo y se durmió dando por terminado el asunto.

A la mañana siguiente tocaron a la puerta de los Cornwell, un chico de primer grado llevaba un paquete.

_Buen día chicos, ayer unas chicas me dieron esto para ustedes, me pidieron que lo dejara en esta habitación. Bueno me voy antes de que la hermanas me descubran y confisquen el paquete, ¡si lo hicieran estas chicas seguro me decapitan. Adiós! _ y el chico se fue a toda prisa por los pasillos.

Stear aún adormilado observó con extrañeza el paquete, y lo abrió, eran exactamente quince invitaciones al baile, todas para Archie, se carcajeo y le arrojó el paquete en la cabeza a su hermano.

_Definitivamente no te libraras del Baile de Invierno Archivald Cornwell_ exclamó divertido.

* * *

><p>*Joseph Joubert (1754-1824) Ensayista y moralista francés.<p>

Gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo y disculpas por los atrasos, espero les agrade este capítulo y no duden en comentarme sus quejas y sugerencias así como sus palabras de apoyo que me hacen muy feliz. Gracias.

Ya viene el baile y estará genial, me tome mi tiempo para planear lo que sigue. Estos serán los últimos capítulos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Nuevo amigo, viejo amor**

Bastian sufría bajo los efectos de la resaca, no era buen bebedor, por lo que el poco alcohol ingerido le había causado el mismo efecto que si se hubiese bebido la botella entera. El sudor frío y las nauseas lo obligaron a excusarse y salir del aula. Se dirigió hacia la enfermería, pero justo unos metros antes no pudo contenerse más y volvió el estómago sobre los arbustos de florecillas blancas, se apretaba el estómago y los rubios y largos cabellos cubrían su rostro pálido.

_¡oh! ¿Qué te sucede? Déjame ayudarte_ Bastian sólo escuchó una voz femenina y melodiosa, quiso voltear a ver de quien se trataba, pero al intentarlo, sus piernas flaquearon y se derrumbó sobre el césped.

_Parece que tienes algo de fiebre, pero estarás bien si tan solo descansas un poco. ¡Vamos! te llevaré a la enfermería el doctor, justo acaba de regresar de almorzar_ en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron, Bastian se sorprendió, hacía tanto tiempo que no contemplaba una mirada tan fresca y cálida como esa. De inmediato se sintió confiado y asintió con una ligera sonrisa. Candy lo ayudó a apoyarse en su hombro y caminaron hasta la enfermería, el entró donde el doctor lo examinó, y ella espero preocupada fuera del consultorio, se había sentido también muy extraña ante la mirada del chico, no entendía porque, pero necesitaba que el estuviera bien.

_Bien señorita parece que su amigo sólo tiene una fuerte resaca, sería mi obligación informar a las hermanas. _dijo el doctor en tono serio y entonces Bastian y Candy se miraron preocupados_ pero me haz hecho recordar mi juventud jovencito, eres bastante simpático; sólo recuerda no beber mas de la cuenta y sobre todo, al menos consume alcohol de buena calidad_ dijo el doctor amablemente.

_Gracias doctor, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor, ese remedio que me ha dado si que funciona, pero sabe horrible, ¡debe agradecer que no vomitara de nuevo!_ los tres rieron, y los hicos salieron de la enfermería, se dirigieron a una banca del jardín, donde de nuevo Candy tocó la frente del chico para cerciorarse de su mejoría.

_Gracias por preocuparte, me gustó conocerte, lástima que haya ocurrido en estas circunstancias, ahora seguramente pensarás que soy un borracho_ dijo el avergonzado bajando la mirada.

_¡Oh no! Estoy segura que eres muy inteligente, y por lo tanto esta experiencia te bastará para no beber mas de la cuenta la próxima vez_ respondió Candy sin evitar posar su mano sobre la del rubio al hablarle, de inmediato reaccionó y ruborizada la retiró deprisa.

_ ¡Creo que serías una excelente enfermera, la mejor! ¿Como te llamas bonita?_ preguntó el animado tomando el esta ves la mano de Candy entre las suyas.

_Candice White… puedes decirme Candy, así me llaman mis amigos._ declaró afectuosa.

El asintió, y sonrió. Ella era la novia de Terry el joven tan simpático con el que había hecho amistad recientemente. Sintió un pesar extraño, una especie de celos, pero no sabría explicarlo.

_Soy Bastian Lennon, apenas tengo una semanas en el colegio. ¿Sabes? me gustaría seguir conversando contigo Candy, ¿me harás el honor de aceptar que nos viéramos después de clases aquí mismo?_ le preguntó poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse amablemente, tomándola por ambas manos.

_¡Claro!_ respondió Candy rápidamente, sorprendiéndose a si misma ante su respuesta.

_Perfecto, debemos irnos_ le ofreció el brazo y la encaminó a su edificio, al despedirse, el beso su mano delicadamente. Y cuando ya estaban bastante alejados, ambos voltearon y de nuevo se despidieron agitando los brazos.

**OOO**

¡Es hoy, es hoy, es hoy!_ Lindsay y Luisa, llegaron corriendo al aula los cabellos de ambas estaban alborotados, se veían agitadas y felices.

_ ¿Qué rayos les pasa, acaso han enloquecido?_ les gritó Eliza con agria actitud.

_lo que pasa es que hoy se entregan las invitaciones, eso es lo que tienen este par de alborotadoras._ expresó Anny con su característica apacibilidad.

Las hermanas Margaret y Henrrieta entraron, un mozo las acompañaba con una carreta que contenía los buzones de las chicas. Un bullicio de emoción invadió el recinto.

_ ¡Silencio señoritas!_ exclamó con rigor la Hermana Henrrieta, las alumnas guardaron silencio, pero los rostros estabas sonrosados y sus respiraciones agitadas, cual niño a punto de recibir el regalo navideño.

_Las nombraré y una a una y pasarán por su buzón a prisa y en silencio, mañana entregaran una tarjeta de aceptación para el caballero aceptado, nosotras la entregaremos para que las parejas queden conformadas_ Un gritó de emoción escapo de las gargantas de las chicas, la hermana Margaret sólo sonrió antes de que la hermana Henrrieta comenzara a gritar de nuevo.

_Ammy Beecher…Sally Hilton… Anny Britter…_ una a una iban pasando las chicas, regresaban a su lugar donde sus compañeras las rodeaban expectantes, curiosas y en algunos casos envidiosas, en otros burlonas._ ¡Anny déjanos ver quien te ha invitado! _ exclamo Luisa.

_Si_ respondió Anny, muy nerviosa estaba segura de que la invitación de Neil estaba allí dentro, pero también moría por saber si Archie la había elegido también, por un momento pensó que si así fuera terminaría con todo y aceptaría a Archie.

Las delgadas y pálidas manos de Anny tomaron el buzón y en un movimiento lo vació, para su sorpresa tres invitaciones cayeron.

_No tienes que decir de quien son Anny, no al menos hasta que desaparezcan las entrometidas_ señalo Eliza, dirigiendo una dura mirada a Olga, y Adela Wilson unas de las chicas mas chismosas y entrometidas del colegio.

_Pero sí debes decir a quien elegirás Anny, para que no surjan problemas si ese chico ha invitado a otra, por prioridad, tu serás la pareja al ser la primera en aceptar_ Explicó Luisa. Las curiosas se alejaron del grupo y entonces Anny pudo revisar con calma sus invitaciones…_Lionel, el chico que_ _preguntó por Candy__ pensó sorprendida, la siguiente firmada por Neil le provocó una sonrisa y un calor en el pecho, la tercera __sin duda es de Archie__ pensaba, leyó Stefan Wiseman… ni siquiera lo conocía.

_Iré con Neil Legan_ declaró alegre a todas sus compañeras. Sin embargo un dejo de tristeza nublo sus ojos, Archie no la había invitado.

Candy estaba muy alegre también al abrir su buzón, metió la mano y sacó cuatro invitaciones _Vaya Terry tiene competencia_ dijo Patty divertida.

_ ¿Lionel Kardiner?_se preguntó la rubia extrañada, haciendo una mueca de duda y despreocupación la hizo a un lado, esperaba la de Terry sin duda alguna iría con él.

_ ¡Aquí esta!_ dijo al encontrar la invitación de su novio _Iré con Terruce Grandchester_ declaró Candy.

_Pero Candy no revisarás las demás_ le preguntó Luisa.

_Si lo haré, para agradecer después a los caballeros_ dijo y al revisarlas comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Terry le había enviado tres invitaciones, cada una con distintas dedicatorias románticas. El rostro de Eliza estaba frío, la ira y los celos la helaban, ella por supuesto no podría ni soñar con asistir a ese baile con el chico que ella amaba. Apretó los puños y Luisa y Lindsay tuvieron que sacarla de su trance, las hermanas la llamaba por tercera vez a recoger su buzón.

Fue desganada, en realidad ya no le interesaba ese baile, tal vez se excusara enferma para no ir.

Patty acababa de recoger el suyo, todas sus amigas la rodeaban también, nerviosa pidió a Anny ayuda para vaciarlo de un solo movimiento como ella lo había hecho. Solo esperaba la invitación de Stear, nada la haría más feliz.

Anny hizo el mismo meneo con el buzón de su amiga, pero no logró sacar l invitación, metió la mano hasta e fondo y nada. Anny miró a su amiga con expresión preocupada, la sonrisa de Patty se borró, y fue sustituida por la tristeza. Su buzón estaba vacío. Ese hecho no pasó desapercibido, y unas risillas comenzaron a escucharse.

Se arrojó a los brazos de Candy a hogar sus sollozos, ninguna entendía nada, no podía ser que Stear lo hubiese olvidado.

_No te preocupes Patty, aclararemos esto y si ese atolondrado de Stear osa ir con otra te prestaré a Neil_ dijo Anny tratando de confortarla.

_Seguramente Terry no permitirá que te quedes sentada toda la noche Patty, verás que nos divertiremos_ dijo Candy y Patty no respondió, no lograba entender la actitud de Stear.

Luisa se aburrió con la calamidad de Patty, poco le importaba. _Vamos Eliza, veamos cuantas recibiste tú, seguramente varias, tal vez Lionel Kardiner te halla invitado es un dios, tan bello y su familia es una de las mas poderosas en Europa, tiene lazos con la realeza Francesa. _decía Luisa mirando al cielo y evocando al chico de ojos negros, si ella tuviese la suerte de ser notada por el sin duda le daría lo que pidiese.

Eliza asintió y metió la mano a lo profundo de su buzón, sonrió de lado y se acercó a Patty.

_Señorita O'Brien, aceptaría ser mi pareja en el Baile de Invierno, creo que nos podremos divertir mucho ignorando estas parejitas melosas_ dijo Eliza fingiendo voz masculina y usando uno de sus rulos como si fuese un gran mostacho.

Patty no pudo evitar estallar en risas al igual que todas las compañeras, nunca habían visto a Eliza actuar así, y menos para apoyar a alguien mas.

Patty se abrazó de Eliza y le agradeció_ creo que podremos ir y divertirnos también aunque no tengamos pareja _ comentó Eliza ante a sorpresa de todas por que ella tampoco había recibido ninguna invitación.

Candy miró la escena y casi derrama una lágrima, de verdad Eliza era otra, y agradecía a dios por ello.

Eliza fingió no haber recibido ninguna invitación, pero nadie lo había notado. Mas tarde en su alcoba las revisaría, pero sólo por curiosidad. En su mente sólo había un nombre… Terry.

Lindsay hizo una mueca de fastidio ante la escena y se dirigió al llamado para recoger su buzón, casi al mismo tiempo Luisa fue por el suyo.

El rostro de Luisa palideció de decepción, una sola invitación… de Benito Papini.

Lindsay rio por la situación de Luisa, abrió las dos invitaciones que tenía_ querida amiga, aceptaré la invitación de Stefan Wiseman, para que no haya ningún tipo de disputa por el joven Papini quien también me invitó ja ja ja_ se carcajeó Lindsay y Luisa la miró con despreció y entonces pensó en el apoyo que dieron sus amigas a Patty, en cambio ella recibía burlas de la que creía su mejor amiga.

_Por su puesto que podrás rechazarla_ declaró Eliza serena.

_No, de ninguna manera me presentaré sin pareja al baile, ese sería suicidio social, iré con Benito_ Declaró entonces a sus compañeras quien sería su compañero nuevamente este año.

El barullo seguía en todo el salón, las hermanas ya no podían controlar las emociones y ellas mismas estaban curiosas de las parejas formadas.

_ ¡Iré con Bastian Lennon!_ esa exclamación llamó la atención de Candy de inmediato se giró para ver de quien se trataba, era Melissa Newton una chica esbelta y alta de cabello marrón con ojos grises, estaba muy feliz anunciando quien sería su acompañante. Candy no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza y una punzada extraña se hizo presente en su pecho, ¿celos? No entendía que le pasaba.

**OOO**

Candy se dirigía al jardín a la hora pactada; se acomodó la falda del vestido y se sentó, arrancó un manojo de hierbas de los arbustos, estaba ansiosa de ver de nuevo a Bastian.

_ ¡Adivina quien soy!_ dijo un chico cubriéndole los ojos por detrás.

_! Bastian!_ gritó Candy con verdadera alegría. Él se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano así permanecieron conversando del inicio al fin.

Eliza los vio, la actitud de ambos era tal que no dudo ni un instante que entre esos había algo más que una amistad, ni siquiera con Archie y Stear la había visto tan cercana. Corrió a toda prisa las botas largas y entalladas le molestaban demasiado, su ira era creciente -_¿cómo se atrevía esa estúpida huérfana a engañar a Terry?, nadie podía ser mejor que él __pensaba.

No halló a Terry por ningún lado, en cambió divisó a Melissa Newton.

Los ojos grises de Melissa recorrían las páginas de un catálogo de vestidos de una famosa casa de modas Londinense.

_Yo que tú primero me ocupaba de retener a mi pareja antes de comprar un nuevo vestido, tal ves ya no lo necesites_ dijo Eliza burlona.

_ ¿De que hablas Eliza? _ La mirada de Melissa se clavo en los ambarinos ojos de su compañera.

_Por que no vas al jardín frente a la enfermería y lo averiguas tu misma _la sonrisa malévola de Eliza se hizo presente, Melissa arrojó el catálogo y corrió hacia donde le había indicado. Tenía un extraño presentimiento y no tenía tiempo de dudar.

No resistió mucho la carrera y al final fue caminando, pero e cada paso sentía el corazón latir a prisa. Tan pronto llegó escucho las risas dulces de Bastian, lo había conocido un par de años atrás, sus padres eran amigos de los suyos y no dudaba que terminando el colegio los comprometerían, eso seria maravilloso para ella ya que lo amaba.

Se plantó frente a ellos aún agitada.

_ ¡Melissa, que sorpresa!, déjame presentarte a Candy, aunque me dijo que van en el mismo grupo_ el chico y Candy actuaban de los mas tranquilos y contentos, Melissa no sabía que decir, no era del tipo violenta ni mucho menos, ni siquiera había pensado que diría si hubiese visto algo fuera de lugar. Bastian la ayudó a sentarse junto a Candy y siguieron conversando los tres por otro rato. Finalmente Melissa invitó a Candy que ella y sus amigas eligieran sus vestidos de la casa de modas de la que su madre era dueña, ella misma les daría un catálogo a cada una y después su madre podría tomarles las medidas personalmente, tenía un gusto exquisito.

A pesar de todo, aunque sus celos estaban claramente infundados, Melissa no podía dejar de sentirse extraña, mas bien pareciera que los que tenían años de conocerse eran los rubios.

**OOO**

Stear y Archi estaban en su habitación, por segunda vez Stear leía las invitaciones clandestinas dirigidas a su hermano.

"_Señor Archivald Cornwell: Le saludo afectuosamente inspirada por su porte y gallardía, solicitándole me envié una invitación al Baile de Inverno, si es que aún no lo ha hecho. Atte. Olga Wilson. Su mas ferviente admiradora."_

"_Querido Archie: invítame al Baile de Invierno ¡te aseguro no te arrepentirás! Atte. Amy Beecher"_

"_Archivald C.: Le sugiero me extienda una invitación al Baile, no aceptare ninguna de las múltiples invitaciones que seguramente recibiré, esperando la de usted. Atte. La Bella: Grace Hilton"_

_Estas señoritas deben estar muy desesperadas o muy poco agraciadas para arriesgarse a enviar invitaciones, si las hermanas se enteran seguro que les prohíben asistir al baile._ dijo Stear después de leer la última.

_ ¡Si seguramente están locas y feas!, bueno si conozco a algunas por ejemplo Grace Hilton sin duda es una belleza, ¡pero tan arrogante como Terry si fuese mujer! Y yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ellas_ dijo Archie recostado en la cama y volteándose dando la espalda a Stear fastidiado por el asunto.

_¡Como no la vi antes! ¡Esta es de Anny¡_ gritó Stear y levantó la invitación al aire. Archie dio un brinco de su cama y se la arrebató – ¡no puede ser, como no la viste antes Stear, esas gafas están fallando!_ le retó Archie al mismo tiempo que una amplia sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro.

_jajajaja_ Stear se carcajeo y Archie se le arrojó hasta derribarlo al piso y sujetarlo fuerte por las solapas_ ¿cómo puedes jugar así conmigo Stear?_ Stear no dejaba de reír había engañado a Archie y había resultado muy gracioso.

Después de unos minutos más de forcejeo entre los hermanos y que las risas de Stear cesaron la calma volvió a la habitación.

_Esta bien Stear asistiré al baile, pero no aceptaré ninguna de esas invitaciones, ¿de acuerdo?_ declaró Archie con serenidad.

_De acuerdo hermano, eso estará bien._ Respondió Stear con una sonrisa franca.

**OOO**

En su habitación envuelta en la oscuridad, Lindsay ocultaba entre sus libros un par de invitaciones, ambas dirigidas a Patty, el padre Ricardo fue quién recolectó los buzones del corredor de los hombres y ella se ofreció a "ayudarlo esa pesada tarea" de esa manera confisco el correo de Patty y desapareció sus invitaciones, _esa inepta insignificante no merecía ir al baile__ pensó la pelirroja. También ella había esperado una invitación de Archie, pero no le sorprendió no recibirla, tal vez Stefan fuese tan agradable como los Cornwell, tal vez mucho más.

* * *

><p>Gracias en especial <strong>a Oligranchester, , Talia <strong>e **Ines**, por dejarme sus últimos reviews espero pronto llegar a los cien, no falta mucho, me esforzaré en llegar.

Espero les guste.

El siguiente es el esperado Baile de Invierno y por su puesto ustedes son las invitadas de honor, y podrán bailar con quién quieran. ¿A quién prefieren? Terry, Archie, Stear, Neil o alguno de los nuevos. Jijiji

Hasta pronto.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 **

**La orquesta**

La hermana Henrrieta se apostó en el frente de la clase, después de breves indicaciones entregó a los muchachos las tarjetas de aceptación de parte de las señoritas.

Al dar la media vuelta escuchó la voz serena y suave de un joven con gafas.

_Disculpe hermana, creo que se ha olvidado de entregar la mía_ dijo amablemente Stear al dirigirse a la hermana que ya iba a la salida.

_No hay más. Seguramente lo han rechazado_ dijo con voz seca y ceño fruncido; sin mas salió, dejando al joven desconcertado.

Archie se percato de lo ocurrido y trató de confortar a Stear, cuando se dirigía hacia él no pudo evitar escuchar una bulla en los últimos pupitres.

_ ¡Eres un Don Juan, le robaste la novia ni más ni menos que al engreído y vanidoso de Archie Cornwell!_ decía Benito Papini mientras se carcajeaba sosteniéndose la naciente barriga al ritmo de sus carcajadas burlonas.

_No he robado nada Benito. _ aclaró Neil _ ¡Simplemente la chica sabe elegir entre calidad y vanidad! _ declaró orgulloso.

De repente Neil solo sintió un fuerte empujón que casi lo derriba.

_ ¿Se divierten muchachos?_ cuestionó Archie furioso, con los puños bien apretados en ademán amenazante. Al instante Neil se abalanzó contra él y ambos cayeron al suelo, pocos esperaban esa reacción de Neil, si bien Archie inicio el pleito, Neil le estaba dando batalla y no titubeo ni por un instante.

Neil estando sobre Archie le dio un izquierdazo justo debajo del ojo, lo que enfureció al elegante que de un solo movimiento se zafó y estrelló el puño contra la nariz del castaño.

De inmediato Stear y Terry los separaron, Benito había salido despavorido del aula temiendo que Archie siguiera con él.

_ ¡Que escondido tenías ese coraje Legan, no lo hubiera creído!_ le dijo Terry a Neil en voz queda al sujetarlo por la espalda.

_ ¡No te atrevas a volver a burlarte de Anny, ni de mí Legan. Te lo advierto!_ exclamó Archie con los cabellos revueltos y al respiración agitada mirando con furia a su opositor, el ojo hinchado indicaba que no tardaría en ponerse morado.

_ ¡Jamás me he burlado de mi novia!_ gritó recalcando la última frase _ y sobre ti… cuando quieras podemos segur con este asunto_ dijo mirándolo retadoramente, escupió sangre, y se sacudió del agarre de Terry.

**Ooo**

Bastian salía de la oficina de la hermana Gray, y se dirigió a la salida del colegio donde un carruaje lo esperaba.

Después de un par de horas llego a una mansión rodeada de manzanos y cerezos cubiertos de nieve, el viento helado se colaba por las gruesas ropas del chico, por lo que apresuró el paso para llegar a la cálida mansión.

Una regordeta mujer de ropas colorinas, ademanes escandalosos, cálida y oscura piel lo rodeo con sus fuertes y anchos brazos.

_ ¡Mi niño que bueno que haz llegado! Dime ¿te tratan bien en ese colegio?, ¿no quieres regresar a casa? _Bastian miró los ojos negros rodeados de arrugas apenas perceptibles a pesar de los casi setenta años de la mujer. Se separó un poco y beso con gran afecto la mejilla de la negra.

_Me han tratado muy bien, mamá Cloe. Vendré en las vacaciones; apenas vine el domingo pasado ¿acaso me harás estas escenas cada ves que vuelva?_ preguntó alegre, tratando de consolar a la nana que no dejaba de emitir suspiros de llanto, cual niña pequeña.

Bastian poso la mirada hacia las largas escaleras de la mansión y en un esbozo apenas audible preguntó a la mujer:

_ ¿Puedo verla?_ se giró y sonrió tiernamente, mientras levantaba con su suave mano el rostro de la mujer que había cubierto con su delantal para secar el llanto.

_Si mi niño suba; ella ya lo espera como siempre_ respondió sonriendo mientras acariciaba maternalmente la cabellera del chico, y su rostro se iluminó _ déjeme prepararle un almuerzo, que ya sé que rapidito se va de nuevo_ comentó la nana corriendo hacia la cocina, desde lejos se podía escuchar sus gritos ordenando prontitud a las cocineras.

_"_como siempre,… me espera como siempre_"_ se dijo así mismo, con expresión melancólica mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la mujer que más amaba en la vida.

**Ooo**

Stear llegó a la biblioteca, como acostumbraba, se dirigió a la sección de ciencias eligió un par de los libros del estante y se sentó a leer. Las verdes pupilas de Lindsay no le perdían de vista.

_Mi genio por fin se ha dignado a visitarme_ expresó ella sentándose frente al joven.

_ ¡Déjame e paz, no quiero ni verte!_ espetó Stear poniéndose de pie, en señal para retirarse.

_ ¡Espera!_ Le suplicó ella deteniéndolo por el brazo. Los ojos de ambos se miraron fijamente _ ¿acaso no te gusto?, ¿no piensas que soy hermosa?, Stear, me enteré que no tienes pareja para el baile, si tú me lo pides puedo ir contigo con todo gusto y así resarciremos nuestras pequeñas diferencias_ Stear la tomo también del brazo firmemente.

_Eres tan hermosa por fuera…_ dijo y su mano acaricio por un pequeñísimo instante la mejilla de la chica_ ¡como podrida por dentro!_ dijo el duramente y con desprecio, la separo de él, dejándola atrás. La pelirroja se quedó sorprendida y una decepción profunda la llenaba de coraje, corrió a refugiarse entre los libros antiguos, una sección fría y escasamente visitada.

Patty quien tenía ya un par de horas en la biblioteca había presenciado todo.

Stear se había marchado a leer cerca de la capilla del colegio en los escalones, estaba tranquilo y solo. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se la sacudió sin separar la vista de la página del libro pensando que era Archie, tratando de molestarlo, esta ves no estaba de humor.

_Disculpa, sólo quería invitarte al Baile de Invierno, si acaso no tienes pareja ¿me concederías ese honor? _La voz de Patty sonó como los mismos ángeles para el muchacho.

Sin creerlo volteo a verla, arrojó lo libros, la levantó en brazos provocando la risa de la chica. Se besaron tan dulcemente que no hubo necesidad de más palabras y explicaciones, con el lenguaje de sus caricias lo decían todo, no hacía falta nada más.

Hablaron por algún rato, aclararon el asunto de la invitación sin lograr deducir que fue lo que pasó con ella. Stear la llevó a uno de los jardines, el cual ya estaba siendo víctima del invierno, sin embargo una belleza nostálgica emanaba del ambiente.

Colocó su saco en el césped para que pudieran descansar, con delicadeza la ayudo a recostarse, y le sacó las gafas, ella sentía los rayos del sol en el rostro, eran aun bastante cálidos, las caricias del sol fueron a acompañadas por las del chico, recostado a su lado, lo que la hacía profundamente feliz, las manos de él abandonaron su rostro y bajaron a su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

Ella estaba muy cómoda en esa posición, tumbada así los senos resaltaban sobe la blusa, y la tripa se le aplanada de modo que no le incomodaba la mano del joven sobre su estómago, el rostro masculino se posó sobre el suyo cubriéndola de la luminosidad que se escapaba de entre las nubes que paseaban en el cielo.

Los labios de él atrapaban con desespero los de ella. La mano del chico dejo de acariciar el vientre de Patty para subir un poco más hasta rozar con suavidad y después con firmeza el pecho de la muchacha.

_ ¡No!_ gritó de pronto incorporándose agitada.

_Discúlpame Patty no quise ofenderte amor_ dijo él desconcertado, simplemente no pensó en lo que hacía, sólo se estaba dejando llevar, las emociones habían provocado revoluciones en el como nunca antes.

_Será mejor que me vaya, aún tengo mucho que estudiar_ y se fue aprisa casi corriendo, dejando a Stear algo avergonzado y con el cabello desaliñado.

**OOO**

La puerta rechino al abrirse, la habitación lucía impecable, hermosos muebles antiguos decoraban el gran espacio. La cama con colchas aterciopeladas color marfil, estaba intacta, la maestría de Cloe para las labores de limpieza eran excepcionales. Las frutas en la mesa y los nardos en el jarrón eran su toque distintivo.

Una mecedora inmóvil colocada frente al ventanal fue el objetivo de la vista de Bastian, una mano blanquísima y delgada podía verse, frágil sostenida suavemente del brazo de la silla.

El chico avanzó cauteloso, no quería despertarla si acaso estaba dormida. Llegando a ella la recorrió con sus claros ojos. Ella tenía la mirada fija hacia la ventana, impasible, apenas se notaba su respiración que provocaba el sutil movimiento de la tela de su camisón blanco, de seda pura.

_ ¡Madre, qué hermosa estas hoy!_ dijo Bastian a la mujer que permaneció exactamente en la misma posición. Acarició el hermoso cabello delicadamente, miró fijamente aquellas pupilas que tanto amaba. Depositó un tierno beso en la frente de la mujer, después jaló una silla al lado de la mecedora tomó la mano frágil y con ella miró la profundidad del paisaje arbolado, de la nieve que comenzaba a caer.

El silencio apacible sólo fue interrumpido por la algarabía de Cloe al irrumpir en la habitación.

_Te he traído un estofado mi niño y pastel de queso, tu favorito. Lo preparé desde muy temprano, ¡puedes llevarle a tus amiguitos del colegio, seguramente ya tendrás muchos!_ dijo la mujer al entrar a la habitación cargada con la bandeja de alimentos para su querido niño, dejando ver su blanca dentadura que parecía brillar como el sol al contraste de su piel.

Bastian se giró y sonrió ampliamente a Cloe, dirigiéndose a la mesita donde ella colocase la bandeja.

_Tengo algunos amigos, seguro que les gustará. Pero dime nana ¿cómo ha estado ella?, ¿ha tenido alguna recaída?_ preguntó el sentándose a la mesa y volviendo la mirada a su madre.

La mujer bajo la cabeza, se seco las manos en el amplio delantal mostrándose nerviosa, y comenzó a hablar afligida, relatando…

_ Un día después de que volviste al colegio, tuvo una pequeña crisis_ dijo mientras sujetaba fuertemente la charola y disponía la pequeña mesa con los alimentos_ ¡Pero ella no tuvo la culpa!, _sollozó afligida_ Don Flavio se enojó muchísimo, ¡pero ella no tuvo la culpa_ repitió la mujer al tiempo que derramó unas lágrimas.

Bastian se incorporó agitado y la sacudió entre sus brazos_ ¡explícate nana ¿que paso?!_ le exigió mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella se zafó suavemente y lo guio para que se sentara a su lado en la cama.

_Tu tía Felicia, trajo a la pequeña Fátima, por un momento todos estuvimos distraídos y la pequeña logró entrar a esta habitación_ narró y Bastian comprendió todo. _ Se le ha dicho que no lo hiciera, ¡que no era buena idea que hubiese niños en esta casa!_ exclamó Bastian muy molesto apretando los puños. Cloe asintió, bajo de nuevo la mirada y prosiguió con su narración.

_Las risas de Irina se escucharon hasta la sala, por lo que todos nos sorprendimos y caímos en cuanta de que la niña Fátima no estaba, el señor Flavio, tus tíos Iván, Felicia y yo subimos aprisa._ Los ojos de Cloe volvieron a inundar en lagrimas_ tu madre estaba levantada con la pequeña en brazos, la agitaba reía y la niña estaba feliz… era una imagen conmovedora_ Dijo Cloe cubriéndose los ojos con las manos para apaciguar el llanto_. Al llamarla no nos escuchaba, no respondía a las súplicas de Felicia para que le devolviese a la niña, parecía en otro mundo donde solo había espacio para ella y la pequeña.

Tu tío Iván intentó separarla suavemente cuando Irina se sentó en la mecedora para acurrucar a la niña. Entonces ella se transformó, golpeó a Iván y se aferró de la pequeña, ésta se asustó y comenzó a llorar, Felicia empezó a lanzar sus gritos, hasta que don Flavio con violencia por fin le quitó a Fátima y finalmente abofeteó a mi pobre Irina para tranquilizarla dejándola derribaba en el suelo_

Bastian enfurecido salió de la habitación y de inmediato se dirigió a buscar a don Flavio Lennon, su abuelo.

Este era el monarca de una delas familias mas antiguas de Inglaterra. Incólume se encontraba revisando sus asuntos de trabajo, egoísta y desconfiado por naturaleza siempre prefirió hacer el mismo la revisión de todos sus estados de cuenta cada mes, lo que le consumía por completo días y noches enteras, pero no le importaba pues él se sentía irreemplazable para la estabilidad familiar.

De un golpe se abrió la puerta del despacho al que el rubio llegó velozmente.

_ ¡No vuelvas a atrévete a tocar a mi madre, te lo advierto abuelo!_ amenazó Bastian mirando fijamente las pupilas cansadas de su abuelo, pero mismas que aún conservaban la vivacidad y la dureza de un hombre joven. Este, con semblante furioso, de inmediato se apeó arrojando los papeles que estaba revisando, tomo su fuete que siempre llevaba consigo, dio unos pasos lentos hacia el sosteniendo la mirada y asestó un fuerte golpe al brazo del muchacho provocando que este se encogiera un poco a causa del dolor.

Con el mismo fuete alzó el rostro del chico que estaba inclinado en el suelo después del recio golpe, le declaro con voz gruesa.

_No te atrevas a volver a amenazarme muchacho, la disciplina debe imperar en esta familia, en esta casa sobre todas las cosas. ¡De eso me encargo yo y lo haré hasta que me muera!

Bastian volvió a levantarle la mirada, con el mismo odio de siempre_ Espero que eso suceda pronto… ¡Todos lo deseamos!_ y salió del despacho, sin mirara atrás. El viejo tuvo intensión de volver a castigarlo, pero sólo apretó el fuete con el puño y dio otro fuetazo a su fino escritorio, derribando la taza de café que allí descansaba, vociferó llamando a Cloe para que limpiara y la vez para reprenderla por que estaba seguro que ella había informado al muchacho de lo sucedido.

_Dígame señor_ dijo Cloe con voz temerosa, entrando con paso lento al despacho, temblaba, tenía miedo, no existía otro ser en la Tierra a quien temiera mas_ limpia esto_ respondió el con voz tranquila, ella se acercó y con prisa levantó los restos de la cerámica del suelo y del escritorio. Cuando hubo terminado la tarea se acercó al viejo_ listo señor_ expuso agachando la cabeza _Cloe_ le llamó el de nuevo, al mirarlo ella a los ojos esperando una nueva orden, este propinó una bofetada a la mujer que resonó en toda la pieza, la jaló fuertemente por el brazo, provocando el llanto lastimero de la nana; inminente al recordar los castigos crueles a los que años atrás se le había sometido.

_No te deshago a fuetazos sólo por que mi difunta esposa te apreciaba mucho, y me hizo jurar en su lecho de muerte que nunca te desampararía ni te volvería a castigar como lo hacía años atras, ¡pero vete con cuidado con lo que haces y dices negra estúpida!_ dijo Don Flavio sujetándola fuerte por el brazo y arrojándola al suelo.

El hombre salió del despacho y Cloe rápidamente se alisó los vestidos y seco su rostro, no quería que por nada del mundo Bastian se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, ella había escuchado todo, escondida detrás de la puerta, pero no pudo correr tras su muchachito por el llamado de su patrón.

Un rato después Cloe curaba envuelta en lágrimas la herida del muchacho, no le había dicho lo de la bofetada, ella era noble y estaba algo arrepentida de lo que había provocado, sin embargo proteger a Irina y Bastian era su misión en la vida y todo lo que le quedaba.

_Vete ya mi niño y que el doctorcito del colegio te revise_ le dijo abrazándolo apretadamente.

_Gracias nana, muy pronto esto se acabara, te lo juro, los tres nos iremos muy pronto muy lejos nana._ dijo Bastian tratando de consolar a la mujer.

_No te preocupes mi niño que yo estaré mas al pendiente para que nada malo vuelva a suceder.

Ambos se abrazaron y así duraron unos instantes hundidos en sus pensamientos, en su desdicha.

**OOO**

_¡Tus nuevas amistades te alejan de mí!_ dijo Candy en forma de reproche._ Pero ¿sabes?, me alegra verte distinto, como mas sociable que antes_ exclamó sonriendo y rodeando a Terry con sus brazos.

_Discúlpame pecosa, trataré de que no me absorban todo el tiempo_ respondió estrechándola y besando su frente dulcemente.

_Podrías presentarnos con ellos y tal ves el grupo sería más grande y alegre… para que no te alejes tanto._ propuso ella inocentemente.

_No. Ellos no precisamente con quienes me gustaría que tú y las chicas simpatizaran, ya sabes son algo revoltosos._ comentó tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas razones.

_Pues si así es, tampoco me gustan para ti_ expresó con un dejo de enfado.

_Es diferente, yo puedo manejarlos_ dijo rodeándola con los brazos por la espalda_ digamos que a mí me respetan, pero no son de los que respetan mucho a las chicas lindas_ continuó tomando de la barbilla a la chica acercándola para darle un dulce beso apenas rozando sus labios. Así continuaron discutiendo sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

**OOO**

Melissa Newton estaba muy agitada, las chicas la agobiaban entre preguntas y comentarios, todas evidentemente muy excitadas en cuanto al tema de vestido para el Baile de Invierno.

_ ¿Crees que tu madre pueda hacerme un vestido como; este pero en el color exacto de este otro?_ Preguntaba Anny preocupada _Seguramente cuando te lo pruebes veras que ese color es perfecto, y si no habrá muchos otros, ahora no hay mucho tiempo para hacer un nuevo vestido, apenas si para los ajustes necesarios para cada una._ Respondió amable Melissa.

_¡Oh todos son tan hermosos, pero no sé cual es el mas hermoso de todos, el indicado para mí!_ exclamó Eliza cubriéndose el rostro con el catálogo.

Sólo faltaba un día para el esperado evento, las emociones se percibían en todo el Real Colegio San Pablo, las hermanas estaban atareadas, los mozos iban y venían con las viandas con los adornos, los alimentos, y demás; los instrumentos de la orquesta comenzaban a llegar, provocando gritos de emoción, era sólo en esta ocasión cuando una verdadera orquesta era permitida en ese recinto, y para sorpresa de todos, una de las mejores de Londres, esta vez patrocinada por la misma Eleanor Baker.

Eliza y Luisa se deslizaron sigilosas al interior del salón Magno, dónde tendría lugar el gran baile, un par de mozos pulían los pisos de mármol blanco, otros sacudían las pinturas que adornaban los muros, los majestuosos pilares eran adornados con lazos dorados y rojos, al cerciorarse que ninguna de las hermanas estuviese cerca corrieron dejándose deslizar divertidas, gracias a lo liso del piso, ambas podían ver claramente su reflejo, Eliza y Luisa se tomaron las manos y comenzaron a girar al ritmo de un vals imaginario, Luisa por un momento olvidó en su delirio que nunca podría tener un vals de ensueño con el desagradable de Benito Papini, y Eliza se imaginó en los brazos de Terruce, mirando sus grandes ojos zafiro envolviendo los de ella en un candor indescriptible, Luisa dio un giro repentino con un poco de fuerza y las dos cayeron estrepitosamente provocando las risas de los mozos que las observaban divertidos.

Ambas se levantaron de inmediato y volvieron a caer a causa de la premura al incorporarse por la vergüenza y el enfado, unas sonoras carcajadas retumbaron en los muros del recinto, Eliza sintió como su piel se henchía, Terry se acercó y con él Stefan Wiseman, mirando complacido la escena sin disimulo al mirar a los muslos de las chicas que se descubrieron por un momento al momento de caer. Ambos las ayudaron a levantarse, Eliza de inmediato tomó la mano de Terry y le agradeció, como si hubiese salvado su vida, por su parte Luisa estaba muy avergonzada Stefan era un sueño de hombre, y ella no podía pronunciar palabra frente a él; y de repente le dolió mucho que él hubiese elegido precisamente a Lindsay como su pareja.

_ ¿Están bien chicas?_ preguntó cortésmente Terry, ambas asintieron aún sonrojadas.

_ ¡Qué les parece si para aliviar la tensión nos acompañan a recorrer el salón, nosotros también vinimos a curiosear al igual que ustedes! _Dijo Stefan mirando provocadora y fijamente los hermosos ojos de ambas chicas.

_Sí_ respondieron al unísono, Luisa se colgó del brazo que Stefan ofreció y Eliza esperó lo mismo de Terry, él dudo unos instantes, pero como buen caballero inglés no despreció a la dama.

Ambas parejas recorrían el salón, describiendo los detalles a Eliza por ser la primera vez de ella en aquel salón restringido el resto del año, y solo utilizado para la apertura del ciclo escolar con la intensión de causar buena impresión a los padres de familia y para el baile de invierno.

Ambas chicas se sentían en un sueño, con las parejas ideales, con el salón para ellos solos. Eliza escuchaba atenta a Terry se embriagaba con su aroma dulce y varonil, se sentía tan feliz a su lado incluso podía estar segura de que él se sentía igual, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Por su parte luisa estaba encantada, nunca había ido del brazo de alguien tan apuesto e imponente como Stefan, el no dudaba ni un instante en coquetearle y decirle que era hermosa, que incluso no supo por que no se le ocurrió enviarle una invitación, Luisa estaba feliz. El encanto se rompió cuando Lindsay, irrumpió de pronto, irradiando sensualidad y belleza como de costumbre; entro al Gran Salón, había estado observando la escena por unos instantes hasta que se decidió a entrar, Stefan la divisó a lo lejos y le sostenía la miraba en un gesto provocativo, se soltó suavemente del brazo de Luisa y se adelantó a besar la mano de la pelirroja visiblemente encantado, profundo y seductor y así se fueron alejando haciendo un nuevo recorrido turístico exclusivo para dos. Al verla llegar Terry se despidió rápidamente, Eliza lo siguió a la salida y Luisa se quedo allí parada justo en medio de la pista como si no existiera, como si no hubiera estado allí unos minutos antes y desde ese lugar vio alejarse a ambas parejas, su expresión cambió tan drásticamente que hasta los mozuelos sintieron lástima de ella.

**OOO**

Al día siguiente las chicas estaban apresuradas en la diligencia de las pruebas de los vestidos, todas estaban felices, entraron a la boutique "_le enchanté_" de quien la madre francesa de Melissa era dueña y diseñadora, todas estaban llenas de ensoñación y nervios.

El lugar era espacioso y repleto de bellos y lujosos ropajes la mayoría femeninos, y los pocos masculinos eran dignos de los más nobles caballeros. Eliza corrió en cuanto vislumbró aquel vestido color marfil con encajes y bustier dorados incrustado con diminutas piedrecillas en los encajes floreados. Era todo un sueño lo exigió para probárselo.

_¡Uy Eliza está enloquecida!, ni siquiera se ha molestado al resultar la única de nosotras que no recibió invitación y ahora delira por un vestido que quien sabe si podrá lucir en la pista_ musitó Lindsay a Luisa.

_Quien sabe algún plan debe tener_ respondió desinteresada en los comentarios de su amiga. Fijando su mirada en los catálogos y eligiendo por fin el primero que se probaría.

Un rato después llegaron Candy Patty y Anny a la Boutique de la madre de Melissa Newton, encontrándose para su desagrado con Luisa y Lindsay.

_¡Hola chicas! _saludado Lindsay con cortesía fingida y burlona.

_¡Hola! _respondieron las tres al unísono con desgano.

Se ignoraron unas a otras hasta que vieron salir a Eliza con el vestido puesto, en verdad era un vestido espectacular, digno para una novia.

_Ahora solo te falta el velo…y claro ¡por supuesto el novio jajajaja!_ exclamo Lindsay escandalosamente._ Eliza la miró con desprecio, la ignoró y modelo para las demás, todas quedaron encantadas, y mas animadamente eligieron los vestidos.

Luisa varios minutos después salió ataviada en un hermoso vestido en seda y raso celestes, con aplicaciones en el escote de piedrecillas blancas que asemejaban diamantes diminutos, al inicio a Lindsay no le había parecido un vestido muy especial, pero al mirar lo bella que lucía, se esmeró en elegir dos vestidos más para probárselos, no quería que ninguna la opacase y mucho menos su propia e insignificante amiga.

-Todas alentaron a Luisa a quedarse con ese vestido elogiando lo linda que la hacía lucir.

_ ¿Lindsay, dime que te parece?_ le cuestionó con un amplia sonrisa, la chica sólo arqueó la ceja despectivamente _supongo que está bien, tengo que probarme estos_ dijo apartándola con un leve empujón de su camino y cargada con un par de voluminosos vestidos_ y tu elige lo que te plazca, a mí me da lo mismo, no creo que Benito te regrese a tu dormitorio porque no le agrade tu vestido jajajaja.

Luisa sólo le hizo una mueca y dio unos giros con el vestido ante un gran espejo, así de hermosa como lucía no le importaba el chocante humor y los comentarios venenosos de su amiga.

Lindsay se apresuró para que la vieran, pues ya todas habían elegido vestido y tomado medidas para los ajustes necesarios, salió luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo con holanes en el faldón y bordados plateados y delicados en el bustier, tan llamativo que atrapaba miradas, sin dudarlo lo eligió, y todas se retiraron en el mismo carruaje de vuelta al colegio.

Horas después, Melissa y su madre salieron juntas y solo restaban los pequeños ajustes de los vestidos elegidos, cosa que dejaron a mano de las modistas quienes enviarían los vestidos temprano para q estuviese todo listo. Todas estaban felices.

**ooo**

_No debiste caer en esa provocación el baile es pasado mañana y te veras muy mal con el ojo morado Archi_ decía el moreno mientras seguía aplicando hielo al ojo de su hermano.

_Es lo último que me importa Stear, tengo que sacar esta furia que me esta quemando, ¡no puedo aceptar que ella este con Neil!, ¡no puedo! _Gritó enfadado.

_Está bien…, creo comprenderte; pero será mejor que vayamos por los trajes ya el chofer debe haber llegado en el camino conversamos.

Todos en el colegio cuchicheaban sobre el pleito de los primos Andley, de pronto la disputa del amor de una mujer había despertado un interés magnético en la comunidad femenina del Real Colegio San Pablo, Neil nunca había recibido tanta atención, el notable golpe entre la nariz y el labio superior en vez de causar repulsión parecía provocar una extraña admiración y atractivo en el chico. A él sin duda le divertía la situación, y un par de chicas se atrevieron a acercarse y preguntare emocionadas sobre su pelea, el sin dudar les describió a grandes rasgos el enfrentamiento, sin explicarles el real motivo, y exagerando un poco los detalles de manera pedante. Archie en cambio, siempre favorecido con la atención de las damas desde la cuna, se esforzaba en esconderse de las chicas, pues pareciese que se tratara de un miembro de la realeza o de algún artista o actor famosos, y eso ya le fastidiaba demasiado, sobre todo en su actual situación sentimental.

Neil estaba feliz, había notado los celos de Anny cuando la vio pasar cerca de él mientras el atendía a las chicas, no se acercó, por que ella claramente fingió no verle y a él la situación le pareció divertida. Se metió en su alcoba para descansar un poco al día siguiente sería el baile y tenía que estar listo, ya su moretón era un accesorio más de su atuendo.

_¡Oh Neil en serio ese bruto se atrevió a lastimarte!, debemos decirle a la tía abuela, tal ves y con suerte le prohíba ir al baile!_ dijo Eliza enfadada mientras Neil se revisaba por vigésima vez los labios en el espejo.

_¡No dirás nada a la tía! ¿Entendiste?_ le respondió firmemente Neil.

_Pero Neil, no podemos cruzarnos de brazos, mientras sigas con la aburrida de Anny no te dejará tranquilo._ dijo tomándolo por los hombros para tranquilizarlo, el de inmediato se zafó del agarre.

_ ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos Eliza, yo no te cuestionó cuando persigues a Grandchester a pesar de que es novio de Candy!

Se acomodó la chaqueta mientras salía y azotó la puerta dejando a Eliza azorada y lastimada en sus sentimientos.

**ooo**

Bastian llegaba a su habitación, procuro no ser visto, no deseaba hablar con nadie, se sentía triste y amargado, incluso le fastidió el compromiso del baile. Se tumbó a la cama y se quedó dormido. En sus sueños veía a su madre sonriente corriendo en medio del jardín de rosas y el tras ella feliz, de pronto aparecía su abuelo Don Flavio tomando a Irina por sorpresa y asestándole un fuetazo en el rostro, Bastian despertó sollozando, y en su mente apareció un rostro apacible que lo ayudo a tranquilizarse, sus labios susurraron… Candy.

Al día siguiente todo era algarabía, los bocadillos eran transportados de la cocina al Gran Salón, los vinos finos, escasos sólo para el brindis de Navidad, los mozos y cocineras estaban atareados, pero todo lo hacían compartiendo la misma ilusión de cada año del hermoso festejo, ellos tenían también permiso de comer y convivir después del baile de honor y el brindis.

El gran salón esta simplemente magnífico, los adornos, las nochebuenas blancas y rojas, las uvas en los fruteros de un color púrpura vivo y brillante, el aroma de las manzanas en el ponche embriagaba todo los aromas de los bocadillos, los pastelillos de frutos secos, las tartas de carne blanca las salsas sazonadas en especias y tomates despedían un aroma cálido y fuerte el bullicio ya imperaba en cada rincón.

Coches grandes fueron llegando uno a uno a la puerta del San Pablo. Músicos en smoking iban descendiendo de ellos, y en un carruaje especial venían los preciados instrumentos.

Casi todos los ventanales estaban abiertos y los alumnos curiosos se asomaban siguiendo con la vista el comité de la orquesta al darse paso hacía el gran salón, era espectacular el desfile de los hermosos instrumentos, un gran piano ya estaba instalado en el mismo salón, por lo que sólo los instrumentos de cuerda, viento y las percusiones desfilaban como en una pasarela musical, el dorado de los instrumentos reflejaba en un fulguroso brillo la luz del sol, que se reflejaba en los ojos de quien los mirase encantado.

_Esa orquesta es una de las más prestigiosas de Broadway están de gira por Europa y es un honor que hayan aceptado tocar esta noche en el Colegio, no sé cómo habrá hecho la hermana Grey para conseguirla_ dijo Benito enfundado en un batín de franela blanco a rayas rojas, luciendo aún el gorrito que hacia juego y que terminaba en un simpático poquito con una borlita de estambre color rojo.

_Papini, es evidente que la hermana gray nada tiene que ver en esto, y alguno de los padres de la sociedad de alumnos es el gran benefactor, imposible saber quién es…

Afirmó Neil.

_ ¡pues sea quien sea, hará de este evento una ocasión irrepetible, mi gran oportunidad con la bella Luisa, esta vez no se podrá resistir!_ afirmó Benito Papini con gran seguridad, sacudiendo con delicada elegancia la solapa de su fino saco.

**Ooo**

Candy acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro del inglés, era la tercera vez que le tenía que describir su vestido, el cerraba los ojos y la imaginaba tan nítidamente que ya se sentía en el Gran Salón escoltando a su pecosa por en medio de la pista.

_ ¡Terry me siento tan feliz!, sabes que a mí no me interesa el vestido, ni el baile, sólo me importa estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible.

_Pecosa bella, a mí mucho menos que a ti me importa la indumentaria, ni mucho menos danzar frente a la Hermana Gray y sus miradas amargas, sólo quiero estar contigo_ y apretando un poco la mano de ella dijo_ y también que todos sepan que estás conmigo_ musitó al tiempo que besó tiernamente los labios de la chica que no pudo más que rendirse a la fugaz caricia de su querido caballero inglés.

_ Bueno, no es que los quiera interrumpir, pero Candy, debemos comenzar a disponernos para el baile_ dijo Anny tímidamente a la pareja que descansaba bajo el gran árbol.

Candy se levantó rápidamente, sacudió la hierba de su vestido en forma brusca y dio un rápido y fugaz beso a la mejilla de Terry_ ¡Es verdad, es tarde debemos irnos, nos veremos después Terry! dijo gritando al viento y agitando la mano a la vez que jalaba del brazo a Anny sin la menor consideración y la forzaba a ir a su paso ágil, Terry observaba la escena divertido… "menos mal que no le interesa el baile a la pecosa jajajajaja" su sonora risa se revolvió con el fuerte susurro del viento, y él también se retiró a hacer lo propio.

De pronto el paso de las chicas fue interrumpido por un magnifico ejemplar masculino, Anny casi se tropieza debido a la sorpresa del obstáculo móvil, pero Candy la sujetó aun con más fuerza_ oh disculpen señoritas, mil disculpas dijo el chico mientras se inclinaba besaba la mano de Candy y luego la de Anny.

Ninguna pudo evitar el sonrojo, Anny de inmediato lo recordó y Candy seguía sorprendida pues nunca lo había visto.

Levan prisa, supongo que hoy todos llevamos algo de prisa, por ello me encontraba algo distraído señoritas, les aseguro que comúnmente no me distraigo con facilidad, sin embargo en esta ocasión puedo asegurar que fue un bello accidente_ comento galantemente mirándolas directamente a los ojos y musitando una sonrisilla cosa que hubiese derretido a cualquiera, pero Candy estaba muy enamorada de Terry y Anny francamente interesada en al menos otros dos hicos y con él un espíritu más maduro no se dejaron derretir.

_Soy Lionel Cardiner y quedo a sus pies señoritas, espero ser afortunado y me concedan al menos una pieza en el baile.

_Encantada, soy Candice White_ respondió Candy secamente y evadiendo la proposición del chico.

_Me parece que ya nos habíamos visto ¿no es así?_ dijo Anny cuestionándolo.

_ oh si definitivamente señorita…Anny, no es así?

_Sí Anny Britter, bueno tenemos que irnos como bien mencionó todo tenemos hoy mucha prisa con su permiso.

Y esta vez Anny fue la que llevaba jalando el brazo a Candy

Lionel se quedó mirándolas fijamente alejarse y su mirada se fijó en la bella figura de Candy, ahora que sabía el gran interés de Terruce por ella se estaba convirtiendo más que en un capricho pasajero en una obsesión.

* * *

><p>Chicas lamento enormemente haber dejado pasar tantísimo tiempo, diversas circunstancias entre ellas una pequeña depresión me hicieron alejarme de ustedes y de esta terapia tan maravillosa de escribir.<p>

Trataré de mantener actualizada la historia y esta ves no les prometo hacerlo periódicamente pero tratare de ser constante y subirlos capítulos en cuanto los termine. Graias a todas las que me has pedido continuar y a quienes me han colocado entre sus historias y autores favoritos y a quienes me siguen en silencio. Es capítulo es corto pero ya tengo claro en la mente o que sigue y como terminará y es es lo mas importante. Hasta pronto.


End file.
